iAm The One For You
by superchicky97
Summary: Starts straight after iOMG, Sam and Freddie start dating, everything seems perfect...until you get pregnant at 17
1. iAm Falling For You

A/N: My first ever fan fic! ive wanted to write one for a while but i havnt had time. Now i do, i love iCarly and im a Seddie fan ;) my version of what happens after the iOMG kiss (iLost my mind never happens)

I do NOT own iCarly! if i did Seddie wouldn't have broken up!

Chapter 1: iAm Falling For You

Sams POV

i was working with Freddie and Brad on their mood face app for the pear pad. Its school lock in time again, once every semester we all stay at school and spend the whole night working on our semester projects.

Carly got this idea that i liked Brad, all because thier app said my mood was 'in love'

Ive been trying to tell her all night that i am NOT into Brad like that, but she wont listen!

Now Freddie is out here trying to convince me its ok to put my feelings out there. The one thing Freddie dosn't know is that his app wasn't completly wrong...im not in love with Brad, but i am...in love with Freddie.

I have always acted like i hated the nub, but really i have always sort of had a thing for him. Ive never admited it though because...well...its Freddie, We argue, we fight and we call each other names. It dosnt make sense for me to like him but i do!

He is still going on about how i need to put my feeling out there

"i know its scary for you to put your feelings out there, coz you never know if the person you like is going to like you back"

I was about to say somthing but he kept going

"everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you just..."

I cut him off by crashing my lips into his, He isn't kissing me back but i dont care. I couldn't hold it in anymore, he needed to know how i felt.

When i finally pulled away he just stared at me looking like he was thinking of somthing to say

"I...I Just...I" was all that came out of his mouth

"sorry" i said, not really meaning it though"

"its cool" He said still looking extremly shocked

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so i went around him and ran back inside the school. I was aware that Carly had been watching through the window, but i just ran past her and headed for the girls bathroom. I was embaressed, relived and angry all at the same time, so i just locked myself in the toilet to have some thinking time

Freddie's POV

What the hell just happend? i was still standing in the exact same spot i was 5 minutes ago and i was still trying to figure out if that really happend? Did Sam just kiss me? No, its impossible she hates me! Well i think she does, she is always hitting me, insulting me, putting me down, so why did she just kiss me? i have to go find her

When i turned around i saw Carly looking at me threw the window, I could tell she wanted to talk but i wasnt in the mood, i just really had to find Sam.

I went inside and ran straight past Carly, I looked by her locker first, she wasnt there. After that i ran up the stairs and around the corner. Just as i did i saw Sam walking out the toilets, she had red eyes and i knew she had been crying.

"hey" i said walking closer to her

"im sorry Freddie" she mumbled turning her head away from me

"For what? Kissing me?" i asked hoping she would look at me

"well...yeah" She said turing her head towards me slightly

"you dont need to apologize, i just wanna know why? i thought you hated me?" i asked sitting down on the bench in the hall way

She followed me and sat down too "i told you i dont hate you Freddie, i Know i have said i do alot but its always sort of been a cover up, cos i have always kinda...liked you"

"Really?" i asked sounding supprised "Why didnt you just talk to me? coz honestly Sam, I kinda like you to"

Her Frown started to form a small smile and i could see her eyes starting to water again " I know i should have talked to you" she said with a tear running down her cheek "but its just that, you get straight A's, you never get in trouble, your so smart and i always thought you would want someone who is also really smart and who dosnt have a parol officer"

I wiped the tear of her cheek and she just looked at me " Dont ever say your not smart, cos you are, and i like YOU sam and you wouldnt be YOU if you weren't always getting into trouble"

She let out a small giggle as i kissed her on the forehead, Then i wrapped my arms around her and hugged her for what felt like forever.

It was then that i relised i never wanted to let go.

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :) This is my first ever fan fic so feedback is nice ;)**


	2. iHave Doubts

Chapter 2: iHave Doubts

Sams Pov

I havnt talked to Freddie since the lock in 2 days ago. It wasnt that i was avoiding him, i just needed some space. I was still completly shocked that i had admited my feelings, somthing i told my self i would never do.

I had gotten 4 texts from him in the last 2 hours

Freddie:_ Sam, Come to Carlys ASAP, need to work on ideas for the next iCarly x_

Freddie _: Sam, its been half an hour, call me when you can._

Freddie _: Sam, Are you avoiding me? did i do something?_

Freddie _: Ok you can ignore me if you want but you will have to see me at school tomorrow, and dont even think about ditching!_

After i got the last one i decided i wasnt being fair, so now im standing in the Bushwell Plaza loby thinking about whether i should go up?

I had to face my friends at some point, so i got in the elevator and pressed the 8 button.

I got off at the 8th floor and just stood outside Carly's door thinking about what i was gonna say to Freddie when i go in.

Freddies POV

"Sam hasn't talked to me in 2 days!" i yelled at Carly,

We were up in the studio, Carly was going through the idea box, thinking of things for the show and i was playing around with my camera.

"I know Freddie, But its Sam, We all know she can have problems saying how she feels. Now that she finally has, she probley feels wierd. All these years of saying i hate you and hitting you and making your life miserable, just because she likes you? how would you feel if you just admited that to someone?"

Carly had a point, but i dont want Sam to feel embaressed or akward around me now! I really did like her too and i want her to stop avoiding me.

I was about to responded to what Carly said when the elevator dinged. Its probley just Spencer coming up with spaghetti tacho's.

But i was shocked when the door rose up to reveal Sam standing there. She walked in normally and sat on the purple beanbag next to Carly

"Hey" she said sounded totally calm and normal

We both just looked at her, waiting till she explained what was going on. She didnt though, she just pulled out her phone and started fiddling with it.

"Where have you been" Carly finally asked, breaking the very akward silence

"Thinking" she replied not taking her eyes off the screen

"about...?" Carly said starting to sound anoyyed

"you...Freddie...fried chicken" She said looking at us

I walked over to them and sat down on the floor in front of Sam, She put her phone away and just staired at me.

"have you been avoiding me?" i asked quietly

"No" She responded quickly "I'm just confussed"

"What are you confussed about?" i asked rubbing the top of her hand

"It dosn't make sense for me to like you, you deserve someone alot better than me. Ive bullied you, ive hurt you, ive put you down for so many years and i just dont understand why you would like me back?" She said sounding like she was starting to cry. I turned to look at Carly and she took the hint, she left the room and i stood up, pulling Sam up with me.

"It dosn't make sense for me to like you, i know it dosn't. But the thing is Sam, i do. I know you have hurt me and put me down for so many years, but i wouldnt of had it anyother way."

"But what about Carly? Arnt you still crazy in love with her?" she asked me looking down at her feet.

I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me again "I got over that a long time ago" i said wiping a tear of her cheek

She put her arms around my neck and started kissing me again, i kissed back this time and everything finally felt perfect


	3. iTell Everyone

Chapter 3: iTell everyone

Sams POV

Today is the first day back at school since me and Freddie started dating. To be honest i am really nervous what people are gonna say, Freddie told me i should care what people think and that he dosn't care what they say about us. But im still nervous.

We got to school and Freddie held my hand as we walked in the door. A few people looked at us but then contiued with their conversations.

We walked over to my locker where we met with Carly and Brad. Brad was holding Fudge!

"Hey" Carly said cheerfully

"Hi" i said back quickly not taking my eyes of the fudge

"whats up" brad asked stairing at me like i had 2 heads

"thanks" i replied back not listening to what he said

"ok, here Sam, you can have the fudge" Brad laughed as he handed me the container

"yaaaayyyy" i said snatching it out of Brad's hands and ripping the lid off " if i wasnt dating Freddie now, i'd kiss you!" I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Freddie just glared at me.

"I said IF" shoving a piece of fudge into his mouth.

Freddie's POV

Sam just shoved a piece of fudge into my mouth...lovley. Oh well at least she shared...thats a first.

The bell rang and we said by to Carly and Brad. Sam and I both had history 1st period. I put my arm around Sam as we walked in the room, we heard a few people gasp, there was some whispers and one person even whistled. Sam had an extremely cocky grin on her face as we walked to our seats.

Half way through class a small piece of scrunched up paper hit me in the head and then landed on my desk. Sam watched me as i unfolded the paper. It didnt say who it was from, there was just one word written in bright purple texta. 'CREDDIE'

I handed the paper to Sam and her face dropped. We talked about this yesterday, we knew all the super-crazy Creddie fans would go physco about this. She ripped the paper up and tossed it on the floor, she look REALLY angry and i knew she was NOT gonna let this go easily.

Sam's POV

I WAS BEYOND MAD ABOUT THIS!

I know that probley 98% of iCarly fans have picked sides on the Seddie/Creddie bet, but seriously who Freddie dates is HIS choice.

Now nearly half the iCarly fans are gonna HATE me cos i 'stole' Freddie from Carly.

The bell finally rang and i ran out of the room as soon as it did. I didnt even wait for Freddie, but i knew he was gonna chase me.

I ran down the hallway and around the corner, i was only sitting on the floor for about 30 seconds before Freddie came around the corner and sat next to me.

He put his arms around me and i layed my head on his chest. We stayed like that for awhile but then he finally spoke.

"you know it isnt a big deal babe"

I looked up at him "I know, but its anoyying, i love iCarly and everything but sometimes i just people would stop with the whole Seddie/Creddie stuff, i cant even imagen how it is for you, your stuck in the middle of it all, and now everyone is gonna keep telling you, you made the wrong choice and you broke Carly's heart and blah blah blah"

He giggled a little "Sam i know for a fact i did NOT make the wrong choice, and i don't care if people say i should be with Carly, your the only one i wanna be with and people just have to deal with it.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as he pulled me up and kissed me.

We got up and walked down stairs to my locker, I threw my history book inside and pulled out my gym clothes. Carly walked over to us looking sleepy.

"slap me" she said looking like she was gonna pass out

I did as she said "boring class?" i asked as she came back to reality

"very!, how was your class?" she asked opening her locker

"BAD!, someone threw a piece of paper at Freddie's head!"

"Ok...um i know he is your boyfriend now but how is that terrible?" she lauged

"it has Creddie written on it" I responded in a very anoyyed tone.

"oh" she said not laughing anymore "thats not good"

"no chizz" i said in a very sarcastic voice

"I said dont let it bother you babe" Freddie put is arm around my waist

"I'm not but, i dont want half our audiance to hate me" i growled

"They Creddie people will be mad but they will get over" Freddie said rubbing my arm.

Just then Wendy came running up to us

"Is it true you guys are dating?" she asked looking at me and Freddie

Great now the Queen of gosip knows, Im sure by lunch the whole school will.  
>"Yep" Freddie said sounding really proud, which made me feel a little better.<p>

The bell rang and Freddie gave me a quick kiss on the check before running back up the stairs to health class. I followed Carly and we headed to gym.

I hated changing in gym class, just the fact of every girl in here walking around in underwear freaked me out.

Once we changed we walked into the gym and Carly nearly fainted when she saw the ropes hanging from the ceiling. If there was one thing Carly Shay sucked at it was climbing a rope. Last year it took her nearly 10 minutes just to get 3 inches of the floor.

"Save me" she whispered in my ear

i just giggled at her "toughen up Carly, even Gibby can climb it and well...he's a Gibby"

She looked at me, then at the rope, then at me again and then at the floor. I was certain she was gonna hurl any moment.

Finally our gym teacher came in. "Welcome class, today we will be climbing the ropes." he said

I laughed even more at how nervous Carly looked.

Freddie's POV

I saw Sam and Carly standing near their lockers, Sam was laughing so hard i thought she was going to fall down and Carly looked extremly mad.

"Whats so funny?" i asked when i got over to them.

Sam could hardly speak "...Carly...got...half...way...up...the...rope...and...started...screaming...like...a...little...girl..." She finally managed to get out.

I started laughing too.

"Its not funny!" Carly yelled at us before breaking out into laughter herself.

People were looking at us for ages, we finally stopped laughing and we were all pretty much crying now.

Finally lunch time came around, Sam, Carly, Brad, Gibby and I all sat at one of the tables in the corner of the cafateria. Sam said she didnt want to draw much attention to the fact that we are dating just yet, and i pretty much agreed with her.

Gibby, Carly and Brad sat on the long bench closet to the wall, while Sam and I sat on the other side of the table with our backs facing everyone. Sam had her head on my sholder and we were listening to some story about Gibby's dog. When Gibbly finally finished telling us about how his dog got his nose stuck in the shower drain, we left the cafateria.

We were standing in front of Sam and Carly's lockers again, is this like our main hang out spot or something?

Carly opened her locker and Sam was reading something on the wall. When Sam was done, she opened her locker and an A4 piece of paper fell out. The Angry look came back to her face as she handed me the paper

"Creddie Rocks! Sam you stole Freddie, Not cool."

Oh god, this wasnt going to end well.

I was very shocked when Sam just scrunched up the paper and threw it in the trash.

Carly left to go to the bathroom, so i got a chance to talk to Sam.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked putting my arm around her neck

"yeah im fine, you were right before, they will get over it and its your choice who you date" She said very calmly and I was supprised.

Sam's POV

Yay its finally the end of the day. Today seemed to be the slowest day ever! Apart from the fact all the Creddie's were stairing at me, today wasnt bad, just slow.

Carly, Freddie and I walked back to Carly's place (no supprise there) I just rolled my eyes when we walked in and spencer was lying upside down on the stairs asleep. I dont know why he is sleeping there and im pretty sure i dont wanna find out.

We all took the elevator up to the studio, Time to work on the next iCarly


	4. iThink It's Outta Hand

Chapter 4: iThink its outta hand

Freddie's POV

"I be a Carly" Carly yelled

"I be a Sam" Sam Growled looking into the camera with evil eyes

"And this may or may not be a bowl of chicken soup, But it definetly be iCarly" They both yelled jumping around in circles.

When the show finished we all headed down stairs, Spencer wasn't home and we wern't sure where he was.

"Good show guys" I said sitting on the couch and Sam sitting on my lap.

"Thanks" Carly said sitting in front of the computer

Sam didnt say anything, she just kissed me on the side of the face and put her head on my chest.

"um you guys should see this" Carly said turning to us with a shocked expresion on her face.

Oh no what now! Sam stood up and pulled me up with her, we walked over and stood behind Carly. She was on SplashFace and clicked on a video titled 'Creddie Killer' That cant be good.

She pressed play and a video of Sam and Me kissing near the stairs at school. Then a really mad sounding song that i'd never heard of came on and there was videos of Sam from making her look very evil. Oh no

"Sam?" I asked looking at her.

"its cool" she said "i don't care what people think remember.

"I't had to be someone from school" I said looking at the girls

"How do you know?" Carly asked looking a bit confused

"How else would they get that video of me and Sam?" I said walking back to the couch.

"True" Carly said turing back to the computer. I saw pop up on the screen.

"If you dont care what people think, then you should read some of these comments" Carly said to Sam

Sam's POV

I looked over Carly's sholder at the screen

HollyGirl556: SAM! u killed Creddie

Peggy143: Creddie 4eva

KKheyhey330: Creddie is WAYYY cuter!

FiFilovesyou: OMG why are Sam and Freddie together? They're suppost to HATE eachother! I WANT CREDDIE!

CreddieShipper4life: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! its all wrong. Sam CAN NOT love Freddie she hates him. Its obvious Freddie loves Carly still, this has to be a joke...CREDDIE WILL HAPPEN, I MEAN IT!

OliviaSaysHey: YAY FINALLY SEDDIE, I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN 3

At least someone is happy, I felt Freddie's arms go around my stomach and his head was on my sholder. He finished reading the comments and then started kissing my neck. I turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking back to the couch.

"are you sure this isn't bothering you still?" He asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"nah, is it bothering you" I asked as he put his arm around me.

"Never, I'm no where near ashamed of this, I'm proud to say your my girlfriend and know one will change my mind about it" He wispered playing with my hair.

I Just smiled at him and put my head on his chest.

The weekend had passed already and it was Monday again! argggg.

I slept over Carly's last night because there was a bikini sale at the mall yesterday and my mom saw the tv ad for it, sooooo we all knew what that ment!

We were sitting at Carly's kitched table eating fibernuts when Freddie walked in the front door.

"Hey Carly, Hey Sam" He said kissing the top of my head before sitting down.

"Hey" I said back playing with my spoon.

"It's almost 8" Carly said picking up her school bag.

"K, Lets go" I said grabbing my bag and dragging Freddie out the door.

Freddie and I got to school after Carly cos Freddie wanted to stop for coffee.

We walked through the door into Ridgeway and saw Carly standing in front of our lockers stairing in shock, there were a few people crowding behind her.

Freddie and I ran over, our jaws almost hit the floor when we saw what people were looking at.

'CREDDIE FOR THE WIN' was written in yellow paint across the lockers. Ok this was starting to go to far now, I had been dating Freddie for over a week now and the Creddier's were just getting more insane.

"What are we going to do" I asked looking at Carly and Freddie "This is going to far"

"I dont know, maybe there is nothing we can do, we just gotta face that the Creddie's with never except the fact im dating Sam not Carly" Freddie said still looking at Mine and Carly's lockers.

Freddie's POV

Dont people have lives? why is everyone so obsessed with the iCarly relationships?

We got back to Carly's place after school and we checked the iCarly inbox. There were over 80 videos sent to us that had 'Creddie' or 'Killed' in the tittle. This was getting so bad so fast.

Sam's POV

More videos and comments about Creddie had poured into the iCarly site over the last few days.

We were up in the studio getting ready to start the show.

"in 5,4,3,2" Freddie said then pointed at us

"Im Carly" "Im Sam"

"And Welcome to iCarly"

We were halfway through the show when i had an idea, thats it, thats how i get everyone to shut up!

"Freddie, Switch Cameras and come over here" I yelled quickly.

"Um Why?" Freddie asked confused

"Just do it, Trust me" I said

He switched Cameras and came to stand next to Me and Carly. Before he could say anything I turned to him, Put my arms around his neck and started kissing him. He was kissing back but i could tell he was in shock and had no idea what was going on.

I finally pulled away, Freddie and Carly were both just stairing at me. I turned to face the camera again and took a step foward. I took a deep breath and started to talk..

"Yes, Freddie and I are dating. I know that half of you iCarly fans want Creddie but it isnt going to happen. We love all you iCarly fan and would really love it if you would stop sending emails,videos,comments to us saying that I killed 'Creddie'. Its Freddies choice who he dates and besides, iCarly is nothing to do with who is dating who, and everyone who goes to school with us, please stop throwing paper at us and graffiting our lockers. Now please just enjoy iCarlys pointless comedy and get lives, cos its not cool to spend all day thinking about our love lifes"

I stepped back and hit the random dancing button, we all started dancing and jumping around.

Freddie hit the button on his laptop. "and we are clear" he said

He walked over to me and gave me a hug "What you did was amazing baby"

"anything to get people off our back" i giggled

Freddie's POV

We went downstairs and i walked over to the computer, Sam went to the fridge and Carly sat on the couch playing with her phone.

I logged onto and check the comments.'

"Well..." i said loudly "Sam's plan worked, not one knew comment about Creddie has been posted"

"woohooo" Sam and Carly both yelled

"See Momma's plans always work" Sam said doing a little dance

We just staired at her and she stopped dancing

"Okay well my plans dont always work" She corrected

We still just looked at her.

"Fine, My plans usually never work, just stop stairing at me!" she yelled

Me and Carly laughed at her and she started picking at the giant ham she had unwrapped on the counter.

Who would have ever thought SAM would get us out of a bad situation.


	5. iWont Let You Date Her

Chapter 5: iWont let you date her

Freddies POV

I woke up around 9am. Saturday was my sleep in day. I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

When i was dressed i went into the kitchen to find my mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mom" I greeted as i walked to the fridge.

"Freddie" She said in a wierd tone

"Something wrong?" i asked sitting down with the glass of juice i just poured

"I saw iCarly last night" She said

"Oh cool, I didnt know you watched"...OMG i just remembered what happened on last nights webcast, what Sam did. Oh chizz

"Well last night i did" she said sounding kinda...mad?

"Then i guess you saw..." I trailed of taking a sip of my juice.

"Yes, yes i did...when were you going to tell me Freddie?" She asked raising her voice a little.'

"I was going to mom, i just needed to find the right time" I said trying so hard to calm her down a little.

"Listen Freddie, you can do so much better than that blond headed demon!"

"Mom please dont talk about her like that, im sorry, i know you dont aprove but i really like Sam and im gonna continue to date her"

"NO! Freddie, Im sorry, i only want the best for you, trust me you will thank me later...I forbid you to date her"

"WHAT! MOM!...are you serious? Im almost 17 you cant tell me who to date"

"Im your mother and you will do as i say"

"No" i said simply "I really like Sam and im going to date her, your just going to have to deal with it"

With that I walked out the door and ran across the hall. I didnt bother knocking i just went into Carly's apartment and locked it after me.

"Whats wrong" Carly asked. Her and Sam were sitting on the couch hitting a bright purple baloon around with tennis rackets

"My Mom" I said putting the chain on the door just to be safe.

"What did Crazy do now?" Sam asked giggling

"Its not what she did, its what she saw" I said sitting on the couch next to Sam when they stopped hitting the baloon.

"OMG what did she walk in on you doing?" Carly asked shocked

"NOTHING!" i shouted "She watched iCarly last night"

"And thats a big deal because...?" Carly asked not remebering

"Do you not remember what Sam did?" I said in sarcastic sounding voice

"OMG" Carly yelled "She saw you two making out live on the web? What did she say?"

"She tried to forbid me from dating Sam" I said turning to look at Sam

"WHAT?" Sam said looking hurt

"Its ok, i told her she couldn't tell me who to date and that i really liked you and i wasnt going to stop seeing you just cos she dosn't aprove" I said putting my arms around Sam and hugging her tight before kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, Ok" She said still sounding worried "What did she say to that?"

"I don't know, I left right after i said she couldn't tell me who to date" I Said letting go of her and leaning back on the couch.

Carly's POV

"I CANT BELEIVE THAT CRAZY WOMAN TRIED TO TELL FREDDIE HE COULDNT DATE ME" Sam yelled at me, pacing around my room.

Freddie left a few minutes ago after he decided he should really go talk to his mom about this some more. I was laying on my bed, but Sam couldn't sit still, I was kinda supprised she was freaking out like this, She's nevered cared what Freddie's mom said before.

"Sam, I know your upset about this but you need to calm down a little" I said still stairing up at my ceiling.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN CARLY, FREDDIE'S MOM SAID I WASN'T ALOWED TO DATE HIM ANYMORE, I KNOW HE SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO LISTEN BUT WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH SHE WILL GO ON ABOUT IT UNTILL SHE GETS HER WAY!" She was still yelling, but she finally came and sat next to me.

I sat up to look at her "Sam, this is different, Freddie is not gonna break up with you just because his mom is unhappy about it"

"I know, its just...Freddie is one of the best things thats ever happend to me...If i loose him I dont know what i would do" She said starting to get tears in her eyes.

I heard a noise and turned around to see Freddie standing in the doorway. I tapped Sam on the arm and pointed to the door, She turned her head and just looked at Freddie with tears running down her face. She stood up as Freddie started to walk towards us. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her for what seemed like forever. They finally pulled away and Freddie wiped the tears of her cheeks.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked sounding kinda embarressed.

"long enough" He said sitting on the edge of my bed and Sam sitting next to him. "Listen to me ok, my mom is NOT going to break us up and you are NOT going to loose me...I love you Sam"

Sam started to cry again but im pretty sure it was because she was happy this time.

"I love you too"

I smiled as they started kissing again, I think they forgot i was here. I got up and left my room.

They soon came down stairs and Sam looked ALOT happier than before. Freddie sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table before pulling Sam down to sit on his lap. She put her arms around his neck before starting to kiss him again. Had they forgoten they were in MY apartment? I didn't care, this was alot nicer than when Sam used to constently beat him up.

They were still making out on my couch when the door flew open to reveal a very angry looking Mrs Benson. I dont think they noticed because they didn't stop kissing.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" she yelled at him and he looked up quickly.

"Hi" He said in a VERY simple voice not standing up or moving Sam of his lap.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" She yelled at him again

"Kissing my girlfriend, What are you doing?" He asked like nothing had happend. He was gonna get it soon.

"I TOLD YOU THAT U WERE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE HER"

I had never seen Mrs Benson so mad, and Freddie was really pushing it.

"And i told you that you couldn't stop me" He said putting his arm around Sam.

"FREDWARD, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THAT APARTMENT RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE NEVER TALKING TO THAT BAD-ASS CHILDISH TROUBLE MAKER EVER AGAIN!"

Sam got off Freddie and walked over to where i was, she had that hurt look on her face again.

Freddie stop up and he looked furious " DONT EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! I LOVE HER SO STOP WITH ALL THIS. YOUR NOT GOING TO WIN THIS TIME. IM NOT BREAKING UP WITH HER"

Freddie's mom looked really hurt, I can't blame Freddie though, She was being a bitch about all of this.

"Ok Freddie, If you wanna date that, you can. I'll be at home waiting to say i told you so when she breaks your heart...or your arm"

She turned to look at me and Sam, then back at Freddie before walking out the door.

Sam ran over to Freddie and hugged him.

"I can't beleive you stood up to your mom for me like that" She said kissing the side of his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too Sam"


	6. iGo On Vacation Part l

Chapter: iGo On Vacation Part l

Freddie's POV

OMG Sam has been running around Carly's place for the last half an hour non-stop screaming "wohooooo its summer! nooooo school!"

It was soooo anoyying but so cute aswell, like a little 8 year old at disney land.

We were all pretty excited though. Since this time last year we have been saving money. Now Spencer, Carly, Sam and I are going on holiday to New York for 2 whole weeks. After i finished packing I came over to Carly's house. Sam was already here ready and waiting (by waiting i mean jumping around screaming)

Carly and I arranged the plane tickets this time, we still don't trust Spencer after our Japan...'adventure'?

It was finally time to leave for the airport. We got our boarding passes. Carly was in seat 9A, I was in 9B, Sam was in 9C and Spencer was in 10A.

We had been flying for about half an hour and Spencer had fallen asleep all ready. I wasnt having the best flight, I was stuck in the middle of Carly and Sam and they had been talking about lipgloss for the last 15 minutes. I'll never understand why there are so many different types of lipgloss? They all look the same!

"Seriously Carly...Bacon flavoured lipgloss would be a best seller" Sam said leaning across me"

"Yeah, if you bought like 2000 of them, cos no one else would buy it" Carly replied laughing her head off

"Girls Shut Up! I dont wanna hear about anymore lipgloss, I have learnt enough in the last 20 minutes to open my own lipgloss company" I yelled

"If you do can you make bacon flavour?" Sam asked boucning up and down in her seat.

I just rolled my eyes.

I must have falled asleep for a while cos when i woke up, i looked out the window and it had gotten dark. Carly had her seat back a little and was asleep with her headphones in. I turned to look at Sam who had pushed the arm rest up and was asleep on my sholder. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I pushed her hair of her face and tucked it behind her ear, I saw her eyes open but i continued to play with her hair. She kissed my hand before sitting up to look at me.

"Hi" she said softly

"Hey" I said back kissing the side of her face

I put my arm around her and she put her head on my chest, I played with her hair some more untill she fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes to see Sam kissing up the side of my neck, i giggled a little and she kept going untill she reached my lips.

"Wake up Freddo we are landing" She said pulling the arm rest back down between us.

I love that even though we are dating now she still calls me werid names.

The hotel we are staying at is really nice, We got to our room and there were 2 doubles beds.

"Ok me and Freddie will take one bed, Carly and Sam you take the other" Spencer said dropping his bags on the floor.

"Wait why can't me and Freddie sleep in one bed" Sam asked crossing her arms

"Because its inaproprate for two 16 year olds that have been dating for a month to sleep in the same bed" Spencer said starting to sound like Freddie's mom.

"Oh yeah Spencer because we are totally gonna do something with you and Carly in the room too" I said agreeing with Sam

"FINE!" Spencer yelled "Just no one tell Fredde's mom, other wise she will track me down and give me a tic bath or something!"

We all laughed at Spencer.

"Im gonna go pee" Spencer said

"Have Fun" Carly said

"DONT EAT THE SOAP" yelled Sam

We all laughed remembering Japan  
>"No one trust any New Yorkers if they ask you to go shopping" I Said still laughing about the soap.<p>

We got to the hotel around 8am and decided to go out for breakfast. We went to a Buffet down the street.

I almost fell of my chair laughing when Sam came back with a large plate that contained Scrambled eggs, Sausages, Toast, Rice, Pancakes, 2 hash browns and LOTS of bacon.

"Shut up Benson, i didnt get my 2am or my 4am snack" She giggled as she sat next to me.

"Im gonna go get more" She said about 10 mins later

"Seriously?" i said only half way through my 1st plate

"Nah, Im full" She said patting her tummy

After breakfast Carly dragged us all around to every store in New York.

"The shopping here is awesome" She said for about the 5th time in the last hour.

We finally stopped for lunch at a little cafe.

"Thank God!" i said sitting down "My feet hurt"

"Stop being a whip" Carly said looking threw her bags of shopping

"Hey im a guy and there is only so much shopping guys can take" I said looking at the menu.

We had a really nice lunch before going to explore New York some more. I was holding Sams hand as we walked down the street, But i stopped suddenly.

"Are you ok baby?" Sam said turning to see why i stopped

"Look" i said pointing to the store in front of me

"The Pear store?" She asked

"Its HUGE like 3 times the size of the one in Seattle" I said excited "Can we look please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" I begged giving Sam the puppy dog eyes.

"We will meet you back at the hotel in an hour" Spencer said walking off and Carly followed him.

"Alright come on nerd" Sam said walking in still holding my hand.

I had the hugest grin on my face, like a little kid in the toy store. I could see everything from PearPhones to PearBooks to PearPads! Sam was following me giggling at how excited i was.

"You have to buy me an ice-cream cone after this" She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Yes Princess Puckett" I said laughing

We walked around some more and we were just about to leave when i spotted something.

"LOOK!" I yelled making Sam jump "The new PearPhone 5!"

"OMG Freddie settle down" She said putting her hand on my sholder

"I have to have it, it dosn't come out in Seattle untill the end of November" I said stairing at the sign

"Unless you brought $900 with you i dont think you will be getting it sweetie" She said rubbing me on the back

"True, ok just wait here i wanna have a look at it" I said pointing to the bench few feet away from us

"Ok, Hurry up though" she said sitting down

I ran over and had a look at it. It was soooo awesome.

I walked back over to the bench to get Sam. Wait she isnt here? oh chizz.

"Sam!" i yelled looking around a little hoping she was just looking at something.

"Sam!" I yelled again. OMG!

I ran out of the store onto the street.

"Sam!" i yelled one more time. A few years ago, i would have just thought she ditched me. But she is my girlfriend now and she wouldn't scare me like that.

I ran down the street praying she just went back to the room.

I ran into the lobby and people were looking at me. I ran to the front desk.

" Have you seen a 16 year old girl come in here in like the last 10 minutes? about 5"5, blond curly hair, she was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots and and a white and blue stripped top" I asked really outta breath

"No i haven't sorry" The guy replied

I just groaned and ran to the elevator. I pressed the little 5 button and waited for the door to open again.

I ran down the hall to room 548 and swiped my key card

"Sam!" i yelled running in the room. Spencer was playing with his phone and Carly was on her laptop. They both looked at me like i was crazy.

"Uhh Freddie, Sam was with you" Carly said confused

"Nooo" I said sitting on my bed putting my head in my hands "I left her alone for 3 minutes in the Pear store, I went back to where i left her and she was gone, I looked around the store, i asked the guy in the lobby and then i came back here" I said, my eyes starting to tear up

"Dont worry Freddie" Spencer said "its Sam she probley went to go get food"

"Maybe, But she wouldn't just ditch me like that" I said pulling out my phone and calling her. Her phones is off!

"Ok, its 2pm, if shes not back by 4pm, then we can worry" Carly said checking her phone for messages.

Sam's POV

Where the hell am i? I sat up and looked around the tiny dark room. There was nothing in here but a sink and a chair. How the hell did i get in here? All i remember is a guy and he kicked me in the head and...i was at the Pear store...and...FREDDIE! oh chiz.

To Be Continued...


	7. iGo On Vacation Part ll

Chapter 6: iGo on Vacation Part ll

Sams POV

I stood up and ran to the door, I tried to kick it open but it was as hard as a rock. I sat down on the chair and i felt something in my back pocket...my phone? What kind of stupid kidnapper dosn't take a phone away before they lock someone up?

I turned it on to find 13 missed calls from Freddie. I decided i would text him because i wasnt sure where the big guy was and he would might hear me talking.

Freddie's POV

"Ok its 4pm. DO SOMETHING" I yelled at Carly and Spencer

"I'll call the police" Spencer said picking up his phone

Just as he said it my phone went off, I bet its my mum texting to make sure i was alive...again!

"ITS FROM SAM" I yelled, Spencer dropped his phone and they both looked at me.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Freddie, I'm only texting because i dont want the kidnapper to hear me on the phone. Please dont freak out, it wont help anything. I'm not sure where i am or how i got here. All i remember is you leaving me in the Pear store and then a big guy kicked me in the head and i woke up in a tiny dark room. Please help me. I love you

Sam xxxxx

"SHIT!" I yelled as Spencer grabbed his phone again. He called 911 and started yelling into the phone

"Hello, Yes my little sisters best friend has been kidnapped...She was at the Pear store with her boyfriend...She texted saying she didnt know where she was or how she got there, she is just in a tiny black room...Yes...No...Her name is Samantha Puckett...She is 5 foot 5 inches tall...Really wavy blond hair...Black jeans and a blue and white striped top...My name is Spencer Shay...We are from Seatlle but Me, My little sister Carly and her two best friends Sam and Freddie, who is also Sam's boyfriend came to New York for a holiday...My cellphone is 555-34-87...Thank you!"

Spencer hung up the phone. "Ok, we cant do anything else, there gonna try and find her"

"SO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AROUND WHILE THEY 'TRY' TO FIND MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at them " When we went to Japan, We had to, fly there in a cargo plane, jump out of it, land in the middle of no where, get kidnapped by Japanesse teenagers, get left in the bush by them, spend hours with out food or drink, squeeze into a tiny taxi, the security guard wouldn't let us in, we got sent into a room and had to act out what happend and then we came home on a small boat...and we have been in New York 10 hours and i already like Japan better" I said starting to cry.

Carly and Spencer didnt know what to say, they just sat on their bed and there was silence.

Sam's POV

I was waiting...and waiting...and WAITING...i was still sitting on the chair in the middle of the room. I couldn't do anything, Just wait for someone to find me.

I noticed something in the corner of the room, i walked over and looked at it...OMG its a bomb! it's set to go off it 3 hours and 32 minutes...OH SHIT THERE NEVER GOING TO FIND ME IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS!

I saw a small hole in the wall... i looked through it and i could see something...it was a bright sign that said 'Jim's Motel'

They big guy wasnt here...i knew that now...he just locked me in here with the bomb and left.

I pulled my phone out again and called Freddie.

"SAM!" he yelled into the phone

"Bomb...Freddie...theres a bomb in here and its going to go of in 3 hours and 29 minutes" I cried into the phone

"WHAT NO NO NO NO NO OMG!" he screamed, i could here Carly in the background asking whats wrong.

"Freddie i looked out a hole in the wall and the place im locked in is across from Jim's Motel" I said still crying

"ok ummm, well find out where that is and come find you, it will be ok i love you" He said sound so scared but trying to sound calm so he wouldnt freak me out.

"I love you too Freddie...Bring something to break the door with"

"K" He said before i heard the 'beep beep beep' meaning he hung up

Freddie's POV

"Theres a bomb!" I yelled..."its going to expload in less that 3 and a half hours"

"WHAT!" Carly yelled starting to cry too

"We need to go to Jim's Motel...she can see it through a hole in the wall and i need something to break a door with" I yelled running to the door

"Carly go get a cab and wait down stairs" Spencer yelled "Here" he said handing me a baseball bat and running out the door...i'm not even gonna ask why he has a bat, i ran out the door too catching up with him.

We ran down stairs and into the cab Carly was sitting in.

"Where is Jim's Motel and how far away is it?" I asked the cab driver

"oh, thats out in the middle of no where...probley about 3 hours" he said

"Get us there quick!" Spencer yelled slaming the door shut

Sam's POV

The timer was down to 7 minutes...i was going to die... im never going to see Freddie again, I layed down on the floor and started to cry.

I thought it was my imagination when i heard someone calling my name. It got louder

"SAM!" I heard...OMG thats Freddie's Voice

"FREDDIE!" I yelled standing up and going to the door

"SAM ARE YOU IN THERE" I heard Freddie banging on the door

"YES, FREDDIE HELP, THE TIMERS GOING OF IN 5 MINUTES AND 49 SECONDS!" i yelled out

"STAND BACK" I heard something hitting the door...please let me get out please...


	8. iGo On Vacation Part lll

**A/N: SORRY! I took so long to update. My internet stopped working...BUT i got a few chapters done while it was down.**

**Here is iGo On Vacation Part 3. Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter :)**

Chapter 8: iGo on Vacation Part lll

Freddie's POV

I had been hitting the door with the bat for nearly 3 minutes now, it was starting to dent a little bit.

"FREDDIE HELP PLEASE" i heard Sam cry out "1 minute 46 seconds"

OMG! I hit the door harder and harder and it was starting to break.

"50 SECONDS" She screamed out

I gave it one last hit and it broke. Sam ran out crying more than i had EVER seen her cry before. She wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"GUYS THE BOMB" Carly yelled

SHIT!

I grabbed Sams hand and we started running away from the tiny building. We were about 10 meters away and...BOOM!

It sent us all flying foward about 10-15 ft. Spencer, Carly and I all stood up but Sam had huge scratch on her head causing blood to run down her face.

"Sam...Sam" i said trying to wake her up. Her eyes opened and she started SCREAMING and CRYING. She grabbed her left wrist.

"Baby are you ok?" I asked her trying to calm her down

"Noo, My...My ... Hand" She screamed out crying, there was soooo much blood coming out of her head!

"Spencer call an ambulance!" I yelled at him.

I picked Sam up bridal style and carried her away from the burning building.

The ambulance took over an hour to get here and Sam was screaming and crying the whole time. I feel awful, she is in SOOO much pain and there is nothing i can do! I was sitting on the ground with my legs crossed and Sam had her head in my lap. I was rubbing her temples, it calmed her down a little but she was still crying so much. Its the worst feeling ever watching her cry like that.

Spencer and Carly were sitting on the ground too, not saying anything. I could tell it made them feel bad aswell and they couldnt do anything either.

When the ambulance finally arived only one could go with her. Spencer and Carly said they will meet us at the hospital.

I got in the back of the Ambulance holding Sams right hand. She stopped crying after the lady in the back with us gave her something for the pain.

"Freddie" She said opening her eyes

"Hey Baby" I said stroking her hair off her face

"You saved my life...i would be dead by now if you hadn't broken the door down" She said kissing my hand

"You wouldn't be in this ambulance right now if i didnt have to go look at that stupid phone...baby im so sorry" I said pissed off with myself

"Freddie...its not your fault, you didnt know it would happen" She said softly

"I was so scared today Sam, I really thought i was going to loose you, When the door wouldn't break and you yelled out 50 seconds, I just knew that you were going to be dead in less than a minute and it was all my fault" I said, now i was starting to cry

"It wasn't your fault, please stop saying it was, you saved me" She said interlacing out fingers

"I love you so much Sam, I already new i did, but untill i almost lost you, i didn't relise just how much" I said leaning down to kiss her

"I love you too Freddie and i already new how much" She said running her fingers through my hair

"How much?" i asked with a smile on my face

"More than ANYTHING" she said

"Anything?" i asked "Even more than ham?"

"Yes Freddie, I love you alot more than ham" She said laughing and i bent down to kiss her one more time.

We got to the hospital and they made me wait in the waiting room. I had been sitting there for about an hour before the nurse came out and said i could see her. I followed the middle aged lady down the hall and into Sam's room. She was sitting up in her bed and she looked alot better than before. She had a large white patch on her head and a cast on her wrist.

"Hey beautiful" I said sitting on the edge of her bed

"Hi" She said running her fingers threw my hair again

"So what did the doctor say?" I asked moving the hair of her face, being careful of where she cut herself

"I had to get 4 stiches in my head and my wrist is fractured in 2 places" She said moving her pillow and playing with the remote that moved her bed up and down.

"OMG Sam, I'm so so sorry" I said putting my arms around her neck and pulling her into a hug

"Baby, Im alive because of you, stop apologizing" She said resting her head on my sholder

"How long do you have to wear the cast" I asked twirling the ends of her hair around my finger

"6 weeks" She replied with her head still leaning on my sholder

"Oh, And how long do you need to stay in hospital?"

"Just untill tomorrow morning" She said starting to kiss the side of my neck

"Good" I said with a smile

"Freddie?" She whispered looking up at me

"Yeah?" I asked rubbing the side of her cheek with my thumb

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked putting her arms around my neck

"Of corse" i said leaning in to kiss her, i stopped when i heared a knock on the door. We turned to see Carly and Spencer standing in the door.

"OMG Sam!" Carly yelled running over and looking at her arm "Whats wrong with it?"

"Fractured in 2 places" Sam said fluffing her pillow again

"aww" Carly said in her sorry voice

"BUT!" Spencer yelled "Good News! They caught the guy!"

"Thats Awesome!" Sam said sounding very happy about it

After Carly and Spencer left, it was getting late. I laid back on the bed and put my arm behind Sam's neck. She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep really quickly.

"Thank you for not taking her" I whispered looking up at the roof.


	9. iCome Home

Chapter 9: iCome Home

Sam's POV

The next 2 weeks in New York went really fast. But we are kind of happy that we are going home today. ever since i was kidnapped, we have all been kinda jumpy in public now.

We checked out of our hotel and got in a cab to the airport.

We are at the airport and Freddie downloaded some nerd app that shows you what airplanes take off from JFK and where they are going to. I didnt comment about it...I didnt want to hurt his feelings.

"Cool! There is a flight leaving in 5 minutes heading to Rome" He said turning his phone to us"  
>"Awesome" I said taking a bite of the donut i was eating<p>

"Yay" Carly added trying not to laugh

Spencer didn't say anything, He was stairing at his reflection in a spoon

"Is one of my eyebrows thicker than the other?" he asked putting the spoon down

We sat the akwardly for a moment

"So Carly i was thinking for the next show we put Gibby in a ballgown and make him go around to random guys and ask them out" I said trying to change the subject.

When we finally got on the plane, we found out we wernt sitting together this time. Carly was in seat 4C and Freddie was in 4B, I was in 13B and Spencer was in 9A. Carly let me have her seat so i could sit with Freddie, and she sat in 13B instead.

Freddie had to turn his phone on flight mode, so he finally needed to stop playing with the nerd app.

"It sucks we couldn't all sit together" I said

"Yeah, At least i dont have to listen to the history of lipgloss this time" He giggled

I just glared at him before hitting him in the sholder

"Ow" he whined "I was joking no need to be mean"

I just laughed and kissed him on the cheek

"Wanna play poker?" I asked pulling a deck of cards out of my bag

"Ok" He said pulling down he tray table

I dealed the cards and picked mine up

"wanna make it interesting?" Freddie said with a grin

"Sure why not" i said grinning back "what were you thinking?"

"Hmmm" He said thinking for a minute "How about...loser has to be the other persons servant for a week"

"Its on Benson"

We played for a long time untill it came down to the deciding hand. He had one 4 and i had one 4.

"DANG IT" I yelled and a few people looked at me. Did Benson just beat me at poker? arrrrg!

"well, well, well Puckett" He said with a extreamly cocky smile on his face "looks like your my slave for a week"

I just glared at him shaking my head while he laughed

"Your first assignment...a kiss...right here" He said pointing to his lips

I leaned in and did what he said. He put his arm around me and i snuggled into him.

"This is gonna be a fun week" He said before kissing the top of my head

Freddie's POV

Sam had her fingers in her ears and i was rubbing her back, I thought she was going to start crying.

Sam always gets blocked ears when she is landing, but this time they were blocked so bad they started hurting. I saw a tear run down her face and i pulled her in closer to me.

"Its ok baby...as soon as we land they will stop hurting" I said whiping the tear of her cheek"  
>She was groaning in pain while rubbing her ears.<p>

We finally landed, as soon as we did her ears stopped hurting. She was happy again...well except for when she was complaining i cheated in poker.

Carly's POV

"I can't believe you have to be Freddie's slave" I said to Sam and she just rolled her eyes. We were all standing in the bushwell elevator going up to my apartment.

The door opened and we stepped into the living room. Sam dropped her suitcase near the stairs and dove onto the couch,Typical Sam.

I heard the doorbell ring, I walked over and opened it. Before i could say anything she pushed passed me and ran inside.

"FREDDIE" Mrs Benson yelled wrapping her arms around him and kissing all over his face

"Um...Mo...Mom...MOM!" He yelled at her strugling to get away. Sam was laughing so hard she fell off the couch. He finally whiggled away from her.

"MOM!" he yelled "What was that for!"

"I missed you" She said

Sam was still laughing but she was back on the couch now. Mrs Benson turned to look at her.

"So what happend to you" She asked pointing to the cast on Sam's wrist "You beat up a cop?"

"Can i tell her?" Freddie asked looking at Sam, she just nodded.

"Ok Mom before i tell you, please promiss to not freak out" He said and she nodded

"Ok, When we got to New York, Sam and I were looking in the Pear Store. I left her alone for 2 minutes while i looked at something, i came back and she was gone. I ran back to the hotel and she wasn't there" Freddie said starting to sniffle "Whoever the kidnapper was must have been pretty stupid because she still had her phone with her. I got a text from her saying she was locked up somewhere but she had no idea where. We rang the police, but later she called me saying there was a bomb set to go off in just under 4 hours. She saw a Jim's Motel sign outside a hole in the wall, so we got in a cab and went to Jim's Motel. By the time we got there, there was only 6 minutes untill the bomb would go off" A tear ran down Freddie cheek as he continued with his story "We finally broke the door down with only 20 seconds left. We were running away from the building when it exploded. We were sent flying into the air. Sam fractured her wrist in 2 places and had 4 stiches in her head" Freddie finished walking over to sit next to Sam who was now also crying.

Mrs Benson looked at them for a little while before saying something

"So Freddie, you risked your own life to save your girlfriend?" She asked moving closer to them. He just nodded putting his arm around Sam.

"So you two really love each other?"

"We do mom" Freddie said and Sam nodded

"Ok...Well then...I approve" She said giving them a small smile

"Thanks Mom" Freddie said giving his mom a hug

**A/N: Ohhhh Supprise ending! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :) this is my first fan fic and i wanna know if you like it.**


	10. iHurt You

Chapter 10: iHurt you

Sam's POV

It had been a month since we got back from New York. I got my cast of today and now im at Freddie house. We were watching a movie, but some how that led to a full on make out session.

Freddie was sitting on the couch and i was on top of him, I had my hands tangled in his hair and he had his hand under my shirt drawing patterns on my back. My hands moved from his hair down his chest and under his shirt, I started tracing his abs.

I don't know WHEN this boy started working out but i liked it. Freddie pulled away out of breath

"Sam we better stop before this goes to far" He said still moving his fingers around my back

"Why do we have to stop?" I mumbled kissing his neck

"Sam!" he said in his serious voice

"mmm" I said still kissing his neck

"SAM DONT YOU GET IT, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU" He yelled pushing me off him.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and i think Freddie just relised what he said.

"OMG, Sam i am..."

He didnt get to finish, I just walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I wasn't sure what to do so i just ran across the hall to Carly's.

"Hey" Carly said looking up from the magazine she was reading.

I was going to say something but instead i just started crying. Carly ran over to me and hugged me.

"Sam, whats wrong?" She asked sitting back down on the couch, i sat next to her to explain what happend.

"Well...i was over at Freddie's, and we were watching a movie. It some how lead to us having a full make out session. Freddie thought it was going to far, so he tried to stop me. I ignored him and started kissing his neck. Then out of know where, He pushes me of him and yells really loud 'DONT YOU GET IT, I DONT WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU' and what hurt the most was, I wasn't even trying to have sex with him yet. So he was pretty much just 'letting me know' he dosn't want to have sex with me" I cried

"OMG, what a jerk" Carly said hugging me again "What are you going to do?"

Before i could answer her, there was a knock on the door. Carly got up and looked threw her peep hole. She just looked at me so i knew who it was.

"See what he wants" I said leaning back on the couch

She opened the door far enough so she could see him but i couldn't.

"What do you want" Carly said

"Well...i guess with that, Sam told you what happened. Can i please talk to her" I heard him beg

Carly looked at me and i nodded, She opened the door all the way and Freddie ran over to me. Carly headed for the stairs but i stopped her.

"CARLY STAY!" I yelled at her. She came back down and sat on the barstool near her computer.

"What do you want" I said to Freddie as he sat on the couch next to me

"Sam, I am so sorry, It came out all wrong" He said putting his hand on my knee

"What came out wrong? I didn't say i wanted to have sex yet but you decided to just tell me anyway?" I said starting to cry again

"I know you didn't say it, but i thought thats where you were going with it. I mean you just seem like the kinda girl who..." He tralied off

"THE KIND OF GIRL WHO WHAT FREDDIE?" I yelled at him "THE KIND OF GIRL WHO WILL JUST SLEEP WITH ANYONE!"

I ran upstairs, i wasn't sure where i was going so i just ran into Carly's room and slammed the door behind me.

I can't believe Freddie thinks i'm a...well, a slut basically.

Carly's POV

I wasn't sure what to say. Freddie was still sitting on my couch, he had his head in his hands, and he looked really sorry for what he said.

I had know idea what to do. Freddie pretty much just called Sam a slut, but he didn't mean it. He loves her so much and he would never mean something like that.

After a while he got up and walked to the stairs. He walked up and i prayed he would say the right thing this time.

Freddie's POV

I have never felt so bad about anything in my life. I would never hurt Sam on purpose, but i did and i need to fix it.

I walked to Carly's room and slowly opened the door. Sam was sitting on the edge of Carly's bed with her back facing me, She had her head in her hands and im pretty sure she was crying.

I walked over and sat next to her. I put my arm around her, expecting her to move away but she didn't.

"I am so so so sorry baby" I said wipping a tear of her face

"You think im a slut Freddie" She said crying even more

"No, no i don't. That is NOT how that was ment to come out" I said starting to cry too. "I love you so much Sam, more than anything. I would never ever mean to hurt you. I hate when you cry, when you cry i cry too"

She didn't say anything. She just looked up at me and gave me the sweetest kiss she has ever given me.


	11. iField Trip

Chapter 11: iField Trip

Sam's POV

I groaned as Freddie pulled me through the front doors of Ridgeway. We had been back at school for a week now and i was already sick of it. To make matters worse, today we had a FIELD TRIP! Our History class was going to the museum. I was happy Freddie was in the class with me, but he was the only one! No Carly, no Gibby not even Brad. Freddie and I were the only 2 out of our little group that was in this class.

I climbed on the bus and Freddie followed me to a seat near the back. I always sit at the back, so know one can see what im doing. We waited as the rest of the class took there seats and our teacher Miss Winder took hers.

Freddie had his arm around me the whole way there, and we just looked out the window. It took 15 minutes to get there, but it felt like forever.

We got of the bus a walked through the big glass door. We walked around looking at random ancient stuff. Even Freddie looks bored...and he's a nerd.

The tour guide took as into a really small room that was pretty dark, but had lights all over it. She was explaining about different cultures and special lights there used to be. It was the most boring thing ever...but i have to say, the lights were really pretty. I was stairing up at the roof the whole time looking at them. The rest of the walls were plain black and so was the floor.

The lady finally finished talking and led everyone out. Miss Winder went out first, followed by the class. We were about to follow them, when i had an idea. I grabbed Freddie's arm as he started to walk to the door, the last student out didn't see us and shut the door behind him. Freddie and I were left alone in the dark room.

"What are you doing! We are going to miss the rest of the tour" He said loudly

"Exactly" I whispered as i walked closer to him

"ahhh, this is why i love you" He giggled

I put my arms around his neck kissing him. I put my legs around his waist and he moved foward until my back was pressed against the wall. I moved my mouth from his lips and down to his neck, I kissed all the way down his neck until i reached the collar of his shirt. I put my legs back on the ground and started kissing him again. I started unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking down at his fully undone shirt

"You have the hottest abs Nub" I mumbled against his neck kissing it again.

He just laughed and watched me as i kissed all the way down his chest, before i started licking his abs. I traced his abs with my tounge before kissing back up his chest, over his neck and back up to his mouth. I tangled my fingers in his hair trying to pull his face closer to mine.

He moved his hands under my shirt, running his fingers up and down my back.

"I love you Freddie" I said pulling away from his lips and pressing my forehead on his. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"I love you too Sam, so so much" He said moving his hands from under my shirt and running them through my hair.

I kissed him again tracing his abs with my fingers

"BENSON! PUCKETT!" I heard a voice yell

Freddie pulled his hands out of my hair and stepped away from me. We stood there akwardly looking at Miss Winder who was tapping her foot.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" she yelled at us

Neither of us spoke, we didn't know what to say. Miss Winder took a deep breath before talking again

"Ok, Benson do your shirt up" She said pointing to Freddie's unbuttoned shirt "Puckett fix your hair. I want both of you, outside in TWO MINUTES!" She growled leaving the room and shutting the door

I turned to look at Freddie, I knew i was gonna get it now.

"Baby i am so so sorry" I said leaning against the wall "This is all my fault"

"No it isn't Sam" He said sighing "I could of left but i stayed in here too, it both our faults"

"I know but your going to get in so much trouble now cos of me" I said rubbing his cheek with my thumb

"Trust me Sam, it was worth it" He laughed fixing my hair for me

I just smiled, he did his shirt back up and we headed for the door

"This is gonna be akward" I said as he turned the door knob

We walked out and there was Miss Winder standing there. The class was there too, but know one was paying attention to us (Thank God!)

Supprisingly she didn't say anything, she just turned around and we all followed her to the bus. We sat in the same seat again, a few people were looking at us but no one said anything

"Do you think its a good or bad thing she hasn't said anything yet" I whispered leaning closer to Freddie

"Not sure, but atleast she didn't yell at us in front of everyone" He whispered back

"I know, how embarresing would it be if your teacher yelled out in front of the whole class...OK YOU BOTH GET DETENTION FOR SNEAKING AWAY TO GO MAKE OUT"

We both laughed.

A girl named Holly who was sitting in front of us suddenly turned around to look at us.

"Hey, what happend to you guys? you just dissapeared during the tour" She asked

OMG! I looked at Freddie out the corner of my eye and i could tell he was thinking of a lie aswell

"Umm, Sam wasn't feeling that well...so i took her down to the cafe to sit down and have a drink of water" Freddie said

wow! good lie, i have taught this boy well

"Oh, hope you feel better" She smiled at me before turning back around

"Nice" I whisperd putting my head on Freddie's shoulder "I've taught you well"

He giggled and started playing with my hair.

Freddie's POV 

We finally got back to school, we still had 10 minutes until the final bell. Miss Winder told all of us to just hang out for 10 minutes...well not all of us.

As soon as we got back Miss Winder sent Sam and I to Principal Franklin's office.

We walked in and sat down while he closed the door. We watched him take a seat behind his desk, he just sat there for a while before finally speaking.

"Sam...Freddie, i understand you two snuck away from the class during todays field trip"

We both just nodded

"Either of you want to explain why?"

"cos we were soooo BORED!" Sam yelled

"Thank you Sam" Principal Franklin said rolling his eyes "So do you want to explain to me where you went and what you did?"

We both know Miss Winder has already told him what happend, he just wants us to admit it. Sam just looked at me, i was about to start talking but she beat me to it...

"Dont blame Freddie for this" She yelled "It was my idea to sneak away and i made him come with me"

My eyes were wide open, my jaw was on the floor and i was just staring at her. WHAT was she talking about!

"Is this true Freddie" Prinicpal Franklin asked turning to look at me

"...no" I said leaning back in my chair

"Freddie!" Sam said in a loud whisper

"Yes it WAS Sam's idea to sneak away, BUT she did not force me to go with her, i could have stayed with the class but i didn't" I said looking at Sam

"I see" Principal Franklin said crossing his arms "well, as you know it is extreamly inapropriate for two 10th graders to sneak away during a field trip, to go 'make out' " he said putting the air quotes around make out "I also heard that when Miss Winder found you, Freddie wasn't wearing a shirt"

"That is NOT true" Sam yelled "Freddie WAS wearing a shirt...it just wasn't done up"

"And why wasn't Freddie's shirt done up?" He asked as the bell rang, we both new we wern't going anywhere soon though.

"I unbuttoned it" Sam responded

"and why did you unbutton Freddie's shirt?" He asked again

Sam stared down at her hand while she spoke

"...I...I...I like his abs" She finally mumbled out

OMG This is embarresing. I know Sam likes my abs, but it's wierd hearing her say it to anyone but me.

"Ok...um...thats great Sam" He said looking at us both like we have two heads (and i don't blame him)

"Well, i hate to do this but i have to" He stood up and walked over to the door "Sam, Freddie you are both suspended for 2 weeks"

With that he left his office closing the door behind him, leaving me and Sam alone. I looked over at Sam who had a tear running down her cheek.

"Sam, whats wrong? You have been suspended before" I asked her

"Its not me Freddie. You have never even had detention before, now your suspended and it's all my fault" She cried

"Baby, come here" I said, she walked over and sat on my lap, i put my arms around her and she layed her head on my chest.

"Your mom is gonna ground you for a year when she hears about this. And she is gonna try and make you dump me again" She whispered

"I don't care Sam, I'm sick of trying to be Mr Perfect" I said twisting one of her curls around my finger

"I still feel bad about this" She said

"I don't, that was the BEST field trip ever" I said still playing with her hair

"It was pretty fun" She giggled looking up at me "I really do love you Freddie"

"I love you too baby" I smiled kissing the top of her head "Come on, lets get outta here"

We got up and walked out of the office. Of corse Carly was waiting out in the hall for us. Great now we have to tell her.

"Hey why were you guys in the office?" She asked

"...Freddie and I...Kinda got...Suspended" Sam said

"WHAT!" Carly yelled, why is she looking at me? Sam got suspended too, so why is she looking at me? "What did Sam make you do?"

"CARLY! Sam didn't make me do anything" I defended

"So then what did you guys do?" She asked

"We sorta snuck away during the tour today?" Sam said

"Ok, and that is worth suspending you? If it were me i would have just given detention" Carly asked confused

"We snuck away to go make out" Sam added and Carlys mouth fell open

"OMG" she yelled, her mouth still hanging open

"yep, and when they found us...Freddie's shirt was undone" Sam said

"OMG" Carly said again looking at me "Why was your shirt undone"

"Sam undid it" I said pointing at Sam who started smiling. Carly turned to look at Sam

"I like his abs...there hot" Sam said giggling

"Ok Sam! stop telling everyone about my abs, or else im gonna make myself gain weight" I said crossing my arms

"I don't care Benson, your still hot everywhere else" She said running one of her hands through my hair

I just laughed at her

"How long are you guys suspended for?" Carly asked

"2 weeks" I said putting my arm around Sam's neck

"Jeez" Carly said "It's not like you guys were having sex"

We all started laughing as we started walking towards the door to leave the school.

"I'd still love you if you did, but please don't get fat. I love your body" Sam whispered in my ear.

I just laughed and kissed the side of her head.


	12. iSuspended

Chapter 12: iSuspended

Sam's POV

OMG! I'm so bored. It's Monday morning, Freddie and I have been suspended for a week so far, and we have a week to go. I never thought i would miss school, but im so freaking bored. I was about to go have a shower when my phone beeped.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Guess what! My Mom just gave me my phone back :D She even said i can come see you today!**

YAYYY! OMG i haven't seen Freddie since his mom found out he was suspended.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**Are you serious! OMG, it's been a week since i've seen you. Hurry up and get your ass over here!**

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie**

**Haha ok ok. I'll be there in 20 minutes xxx**

20 minutes! I ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When i got out i brushed my teeth and i brushed my hair.

I ran into my room and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a really loose white and blue stripped t-shirt and my favourite tanned color ugg boots.

I didn't put much make-up on. Just a thin line of black eyeliner, a light coat of mascara and pale pink lipgloss.

There was a knock on the door. I ran to my living room and looked out the window to see Freddie's shiny black car parked in my drive way. I unlocked the door to see my gorgeous boyfriend standing there.

"Freddie!" I yelled jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He almost fell over when i started attacking his mouth with kisses. I jumped down and pulled him inside the house, shutting the door.

"So im not even going to ask if you missed me" He laughed wrapping his arms around me again

"It was the longest week of my life!" I complained "I never want to be away from you like that AGAIN!"

"Me neither, i missed you soooo much baby" He said following me over to the couch

"So...what did Crazy say when you told her?" I asked

"oh...ya know...first she yelled...then she yelled a little more...and then...she made me write a 5 page paper on why 'Kissing girls is gross' "

I almost fell of the couch laughing "what did you write?"

"I had to make stuff up, the woman is insane" He lauged

I climbed on top of him so my legs were on either sides of his and i put my arms around his neck.

"so you don't find it gross?" I said crashing my lips into his

"Not...at...all" He mumbled in between kisses "Your to good at it for it to be gross"

"Your not to bad yourself Benson" I giggled "So, i have a new rule"

"A new rule?" he asked moving a bit of hair off my face

"Yes, from now on when we are alone, you are not allowed to wear a shirt" I smiled undoing the top button of his shirt.

"Im not allowed to wear a shirt?" he asked smirking

"Nope, your to hot to wear a shirt" i said undoing the last to buttons

"Speaking of alone, where is your mom?" He asked leaning forward so i can pull his shirt off

"She stayed at a guys place last night, not sure when she will be home" I said tracing his abs

"So what did she say about you being suspended?" He asked

"At first she was kinda mad, but then i told her what for and she goes 'nice kiddo' " I said not taking my eyes of his body

"She was proud?" He laughed

"yep" I said getting off him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked on camera.

"What are you doing?" he asked as i pointed my phone at him

"I want a pic of you shirtless, now sit still" I pressed the little camera button and the picture saved.

"Hot" i said climbing back on top of him

"Your pretty sexy yourself Puckett" He grined pulling me down until my lips met his

I heard the door shut but i didnt look up, Freddie's lips were way more interesting

"Hey Sam, Hey Freddie" I heard my mom say

"Hi Mrs Puckett" Freddie mumbled against my mouth

"Having fun?" She asked

Freddie gave her a thumbs up before putting his arm back around me and pulling me closer to him. I heard my mom laugh before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

I moved my lips down to his neck and he moaned as i licked down his chest and around his abs. My tounge was tracing his abs while my hands where moving around his biceps. My mom must have forgotten something because i heard her walk back into the room.

"Calm down you guys, if you have this much fun while im in the house, i don't wanna know what you do when im not home" She said staring at us

I lifted my head a little bit to look at her "Go away mom im busy"

I moved my mouth back to Freddie's abs putting wet kisses all over them as i moved back up his chest to his neck.

He twirled my hair in his fingers as i continued to suck on his neck. After a while he flipped us over so he was on top now. I giggled at how strong he had gotten in the last year.

He started kissing my neck now and i moaned when he started sucking on my earlobe. He licked over my neck for ages and before i knew it my mom was back in the room again. I knew she was standing there watching us, but Freddie hadn't noticed, he was to busy sucking on my neck.

Pam's POV

I rolled my eyes as Freddie continued to suck on my daughters neck. He still hadn't noticed i was watching. I walked over to the other chair and turned on the tv. I saw Freddie lift his head and look at the tv, he knew i was there now. He turned his head back a re-attached his lips to my daughters neck, Sam giggled a little a started running her fingers over his bare-back.

It didn't bother me, I knew they couldn't do anything else with me in the house and anyway, Freddie was a very responsible boy.

When Freddie finally stopped licking Sam's neck he moved back up to her lips. Sam had her hands tangled in his hair and she was pulling his head even closer to her.

I just laughed at shook my head. Im so glad Sam has finally found a good guy!


	13. iGirls Choice Dance

Chapter 13: iGirls Choice Dance

Sam's POV

I rolled my eyes as Carly and I read the poster about the upcoming girls choice dance.

I never liked the girls choice dance at all, but i hate it even more since last year. If it wasn't bad enough i got turned down by Gibby! I went to the groovey smoothie to find Carly dancing with Freddie!

I got a little happier when i saw Freddie walking over to me and Carly. Our suspention ended 2 weeks ago, so we are now back at school.

"Hey Beautiful" He said giving me a good morning kiss

"Hey Baby" I said after he pulled away

"What ya reading Carly?" He asked pointing to the flyer in Carly's hands

"Girls Choice Dance poster" She said holding up the piece of paper for Freddie to read it

"And im getting in now Sam...we are NOT having another take Carly to the dance contest!" She said pointing at me

"Ok Ok" I said putting my hands up.

I turned back around to Freddie

"So Freddie, will you go to the dance with me?" i asked smiling

He made a face like he was thinking about it and just stood there. I hit him on the arm with my history book and he laughed

"Of course ill go to the dance with you baby" He said giving me a hug

The bell rang and we headed to class. It made me happy that every morning my first class was with Freddie. The only problem is its History, and its pretty akward walking in there everyday.

Freddie was holding my hand as we walked in the room

"Morning Miss Winder" We both said as we walked it

"Freddie, Samantha" She said before turning back to her chalk board

"Why does she always call me Samantha?" I whispered to Freddie after we sat down

"Im not sure, but i think im gonna start calling you Samantha more often" He said smiling at me

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"It's hot" he giggled

"Your lucky your hot" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Coz if your weren't i would slap you for calling me by my full name" I laughed

"Whatever Samantha" He said and i just glared at him "Oh come on, you gotta admit, its pretty hot" He added

I just rolled my eyes and Miss Winder began talking.

When class was over we met Carly at my locker

"Hey" We said to her

"Hey Freddie, Hey Sam" She replied closing her locker

"I'm calling her Samantha from now on" Freddie grinned and i rolled my eyes

"Why?" Carly asked

"He thinks it's hot" I said opening my locker

"Okhayy" Carly said looking at Freddie who had a cocky grin on his face

"So thought about who your going to ask to the dance?" Freddie asked Carly as closed my locker

"Turns out i cant go, Spencer already planned on going to Yakama that weekend and i gotta go too" She said sounding dissapointed

"Oh, thats to bad kid" I said putting my arm around her

"It dosn't matter, i mean last years girls choice dance wasn't that great" She said

"Dancing with me wasn't great" Freddie giggled

"Well lets just say that was the highlight" She said and i glared at them

"Sam it was a year ago, its not like we were going out back then" Freddie said putting his arm around my waist

"Whatever Fredwierd" I said kissing the side of his neck

Freddie's POV

It's the night of the dance and i just pulled up in Sam's driveway.

I Knocked on the door and my jaw fell open when Sam opened it. She was wearing a pale blue strapless dress, it was tight at the top and flowed out at the bottom stopping just above her knees. She had on silver high heels and her hair was curled even more than it usually was.

"You look so beautiful Sam" I said moving a bit of hair of her face

"You look pretty good yourself" She said closing her front door and heading towards my car. I opened the door for her and she got in.

We got to the school and Sam and I were dancing. I had my hands on her waist, she had hers around my neck and her head was on my shoulder.

"Ya know your really do look amazing tonight Sam" I whispered

"I love you so much Freddie" She said looking up at me

"I love you too" I smiled as she ran her hand through my hair

She put her head back on my shoulder and i played with the ends of her hair.

I really do love her so much.


	14. iSams Birthday

Chapter 14: iSam's Birthday

**A/N: Ohhh Things start to heat up a little in this chapter :) Don't forget to review!**

Freddie's POV

"Seriously what should i get her!" I yelled at Carly

I was walking around Carly's room, while she was fixing her make-up. It's Sam's birthday in 2 days and i have nooooooooo idea what to get her.

"I DONT KNOW, just get her a giant ham, im sure she will love it" She giggled

I rolled my eyes and hit the big button to turn on Carly's hair dryer. I laughed as Carly turned it off and fixed her hair.

I decided Carly wasn't much help. So, now im in my car driving to the mall.

I walked into the mall and started looking around, i went into the jewellwey store. I was about to leave when something caught my eye.

OMG its gorgeous! A sterling silver bracelet with 3 silver diamonds on it and a blank circle to engrave something on. It was perfect.

I got it engraved with '_Happy Birthday Baby. I Love You'_

I left the mall and drove back to Bushwell.

I walked into Carly's living room and she was watching Girly Cow

"Hey, How did shopping go?" She asked pausing the dvd

"Pretty good" I said pulling the square red box out of my pocket and opening it "what do ya think"  
>"OMG Freddie that is stunning" she said looking at it "Sam is going to love it"<p>

"I hope so, so what are we doing for her birthday anyway?" I asked putting the box back in my pocket

"Me, you, Brad and Gibby are taking her to see that new movie thats out" She said

"The one with the vampires?" I asked

"Yeah thats the one"

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock, 9:02. Its my birthday!

I picked up my phone to find a text from Freddie

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Happy Birthday Beautiful!**

**Come to Carly's place at 11:30am SHARP!**

**I love you xxx**

**Freddie**

I smiled at the text and jumped in the shower. I brushed my hair and walked into my room. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue penny tee that says '_Church Pants'_ and my favourite sneakers.

I walked down stairs and made breakfast. I left the house and checked the mail box.

There was a single white envolope inside. I ripped it opened and pulled out the card.

_Happy Birthday Baby_

_You are the best thing thats ever happend to me_

_I love you so much, don't ever forget it_

_Love Freddie_

_xxxxxxxx_

He is so sweet. I put the card in my bag and headed down the driveway.

I arived at Bushwell at 11:27. I got in the elevator and pressed the 8, i waited for the doors to open and i headed around the corner to Carly's apartment. I turned the door handle but it was locked? its never locked.

I knocked on the door and waited, I felt to hands cover my eyes and i smiled

"If you guess who it is you get a birthday kiss" He said in a funny voice

I turned around to see Freddie standing there, He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Samantha" He said when he pulled away

"Your right, when you call me by my full name, it is hot!" I giggled "and thanks, i love you"

"Love you too" He said opening his apartment door and pulling me inside

"wait, what about Carly" I asked as he shut the door

"Huh?...oh she isn't home, i just said that so i could supprise you when you knocked on her door" He laughed

"Nub" I smiled hitting him on the shoulder

We sat on his couch and he reached into his pocket.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful" He said handing me a red box. I opended it, and inside was a silver bracelet with 3 diamonds and a little circle that said _"Happy Birthday Baby, I Love You"_

"OMG Freddie, it's beautiful!" I said staring at it

"Just like you" he smiled at me

I closed the box and grabbed both sides of his face, crashing my lips against his.

"You seriously don't have any idea how much i love you" I said resting my forehead against his

He got the bracelet out of the box and put it on my wrist.

"Thank you" I said looking at the bracelet on my hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him

"No Problem Baby" He said moving his fingers up and down my back

"So whens your birthday? I gotta make sure i get you something amazing too" I asked pulling away from the hug

He laughed "2 months"

Freddie's POV

I laughed as Sam pushed me backwards so i was lying flat on the couch, she climbed on top of me and attacked my mouth with kisses.

"Someone forgot our rule" She said pulling my shirt over my head and i laughed

She moved her head back down and sucked on my neck.

After a while she looked up at me with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What time does your mom get home?" She asked tracing my abs with her finger

"She doesn't get off work until 4 why?" I asked

Sam raised her eyebrow and bit her lip.

"Sam, you know i love you so much, but i told you im not really for '_that' _just yet" I said rubbing her arm

"just cos we're not ready for '_that' _yet, doesn't mean we can't do '_stuff' " _She said getting off me

"What?" I asked, she didn't respond, she just pulled me up by my arm and dragged me into my room. She shut the door and locked it before pushing me down on my bed, she climbed back on top of me before kissing my neck again. I smiled at how much she loved to lick my abs, she kissed back up my chest and over my neck until her mouth was next to my ear.

"We don't have to do _'it' _yet, back we can take it to the next level" She whispered unbuttoning my jeans.

I just smiled as she pulled my jeans down and threw them on the floor. I pulled her lips back to mine.

"Are you sure you wanna do this baby? It's your birthday, it should be the other way around" I asked playing with her hair

"Trust me Benson, i REALLY wanna do this, and don't worry, you can return the favour one day" She giggled kissing me one more time

She moved back a little, pulling my boxers down.

"HOLY FUCK BENSON YOUR HUGE" Was the first thing out of her mouth

I laughed at the look on her face as she pulled my boxers down the rest of the way.

I gasped as her hand wrapped around me and slowly moved up and down. She picked up her pace and started rubbing my balls with the other hand, i started moaning louder when she took me into her mouth.

"Oh my god Sam...that feels sooo good" I moanded as she got faster

"Fuck Sam...Slow down...im gonna..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before i came in her mouth.

She swallowed it all and looked up at me smiling.

"Now THAT was hot" She said

I put my arm around her and she snuggled in next to me

"That was amazing Sam" I said still trying to catch my breath

"It was sexy as, baby" She grinned looking up at me


	15. iAm Moving Away Part l

Chapter 15: iAm Moving Away Part l

Freddies POV

I walked in my front door and dumped my bag on the couch. Normally i go to Carly's after school, but her and Sam went to build a bra.

I walked into the kitchen and my mom was sitting at the table. She had her 'i need to talk to you' face on. The last time this happened was when she tried to make me dump Sam...This can't be good.

"Hey mom" I said sitting at the table with her

"Hi honey" she said looking at me

"whats up" I asked

"Freddie...we need to talk" She started "I got a promotion"

"MOM THATS GREAT!" I yelled excited

My mom just nodded "But the thing is Freddie..."

There was along pause before she spoke again

"The job is in Alabama" She whispered

"WHAT!" I yelled standing up

"We have to move Freddie...Im so sorry" She said

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled pacing back at forth "We can't move...what about school? What about iCarly?...What about SAM?"

"I'm sorry Freddie, I don't wanna move...but this job is so much more money and better hours...you will make new friends" She sighed

"NO, IM NOT LEAVING SAM! SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS THATS EVER HAPPEND TO ME AND IM NOT LEAVING HER' I yelled starting to cry

I heard Carly and Sam go into Carly's place.

"I need some time" I cried walking to the door

Sam's POV

I walked into Carly's place and threw my build a bra bag on the couch.

"Im gonna go get us smoothies, be back in 20" Carly said before walking out the door. I walked over to her computer and sat in front of it. I heard the door open and shut, i knew it was Freddie.

"Hey babe" I said not looking away from the computer.

He didn't say anything so i turned around. He was sitting on the ground leaning against the door, His knees were against his chest and his face was burried in them, i could tell he was crying.

"Baby!" I yelled running over to him. I sat against the door next to him and put my arm around his back "Baby?...Baby whats wrong"

He looked up at me and tears were running down his face.

"OMG what happend, are you ok" I asked pulling him into a hug, He wrapped his arms around me and started crying more.

Something must be seriously wrong. Freddie hardly EVER cries. I stood up and pulled him with me, I sat cross legged on the couch and he sat next to me with his feet on the coffee table.

"Freddie, Calm down and tell me what wrong" I said wipping his face

"My...My mom got...My mom got a promotion...and...im moving to Alabama" He started crying again

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Im so sorry baby...im so so sorry" He cried pulling me into his lap

I had tears running down my face now too. I burried my head in his neck.

"No" I cried "You can't move...you can't leave me"

"There is nothing i can do. Im not even 17 yet...i have no family in the city to live with...i don't know what to do" He whispered "I love you so freaking much Sam...I don't want to say goodbye to you"

I started crying onto his shoulder again. I lifted my head up to look at him and he wiped my face.

"We will work something out" I said running my hand through his hair "We have to, im not letting you go"

The door opened and Carly walked in

"3 smoothies" She cheered

We both started crying again.

"Whats wrong" She asked putting the smoothies down and walking over to us

"Freddie's moving to Alabama" I sniffled

"WHAT!" She yelled looking at Freddie

"My mom got promoted" He said

"What about you guys? you CAN'T break up!" She yelled

"We don't know what to do though" He said

"...IVE GOT IT!" Carly yelled "What if Freddie moves in with you and your mom"

Mine and Freddie's mouths dropped

"Oh yeah Carly, cos Mrs Benson is soooooooooo gonna let Freddie stay with me and MY mom" I laughed

"it's worth a try" Carly said

There was a knock on the door, Carly opened it revealing Freddie's mom.

"Hey Freddie" She said coming in "I came see if you were ok"

I felt another tear run down my cheek, Freddie put his arm around me and i put my head on his shoulder. I started sobbing while Freddie rubbed my back.

"Do I look ok...Does anything look ok?" He said to his mom

"Freddie, you know if there was something i could do, i would" She sighed

Freddie picked me up and carried me over to the table, his mom and Carly followed. We all sat down and Freddie started to speak.

"Mom, if there was anyway i could stay in Seattle you would let me right?" He asked

"Of course i would, but there is just no way you can, im sorry" She said

"What about if i went and lived with Sam and her mom" He said putting his arm around me again

She was quiet for a minute..."I don't know Freddie"

"Please don't take him away" I cried

"ok...well" She started "You will have talk to Sam's mother first...but, if she says it's ok...then yes Freddie...you can stay"

"OMG seriously!" I yelled

"BUT!" She yelled "I have a few rules...number 1, Freddie you have to call every night...number 2, you have to come vist often and number 3, you have to be good"

Freddie didn't say anything, he was smiling to much. He finally got up and gave his mom a hug.

"Thanks mom, i love you" He said

Now for the easy bit...we gotta talk to my mom

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. iAm Moving Away Part ll

Chapter 16: iAm Moving Away Part ll

Freddie's POV

Sam and I pulled up into her driveway. We convinced my mom, now it's time for hers

"You ready" I asked

She just nodded

We walked up to the door and went inside. Sam's mom was watching tv, we walked over and sat on the couch.

"Hey Sam, Freddie" She greated muting the tv

"Hi mom" Sam said

"Is everything ok? You guys seem sad" She asked

"well...no, not really" Sam started "You see, Freddie's mom got a promotion, but the job is in Alabama"

"Your gonna ask if he can come live with us aren't you" She smiled

Sam's eyes went wide "How did you know?" She asked

"Please, I saw it coming from the minute you said promotion" She laughed "And i don't mind if he comes to stay here" She smiled

"OMG THANK YOU MOM!" Sam jumped up and hugged her mom.

THANK GOD! I don't have to leave!

Sam's POV

We just left the airport. Freddie was sad saying bye to his mom, but THANK GOD we weren't saying bye to him too!

We got back to my house and Freddie is starting to unpack. My mom is pretty cool, she is even letting me and Freddie sleep in the same bed. He unpacked all his clothes and everything else that didn't go into storage. I looked at the clock, only 7:10pm. We ordered pizza for dinner and watched a movie. We headed up to our room...i could get used to saying that OUR room.

"Where's your mom?" Freddie asked shutting the door

"She had a date...said she would be back in the morning" I laughed

"OH GROSS" Freddie said looking disgusted

I layed on our bed and he got on top of me

"Ya know, i never did get to return the favour from your birthday" He said smiling at me

"Looks like its about time you did Benson...but first...shirt off" i giggled

He pulled his shirt off and kissed down my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He undid my jeans and pulled them off, follwed by my underwear.

He came back up to lick my neck, sliding a finger into me as he did. I moaned as he pumped his finger in and out, I dug my nails into his back.

"Oh god, Freddie that feels sooooo good" I yelled arching my back

He added a second finger and started moving faster. My nails were still digging into his back and he was still sucking on my neck.

"Baby im close" I moaned

I yelled out his name as i came all over his fingers. I pulled him down to kiss him one more time before he got off of me. He put his arm around me and i snuggled into his chest.

"That was amazing baby" I whispered running my finger over his stomach

"Anytime beautiful" He giggled kissing my forehead

"I love you" I said interlacing our fingers

"Love you more" He replied kissing my hand

"I'm so glad you didn't have to move" I said

"Me too" He smiled

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"whats wrong baby" He asked as i sat up a little so i could see him

"Just everything thats happend these last few weeks, it made me relise, i never wanna loose you Freddie" I cried

He pulled me into a tight hug "Sam, your never gonna loose me, never ever. I love you so much...i would handcuff myself to you if i had to" He whispered tucking my hair behind my ear

I put my head back on his chest, and he pulled a blanket over us.

Freddie's POV

I woke up the next morning, Sam was asleep with her head still lying on my chest. I layed there for ages just looking at her, i loved waking up next to her. I started playing with the ends of her hair and i soon saw her eyes open. She looked up a little and just smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful" I said running my fingers through her hair

"morning" she whispered, softly running her finger over my neck and chest

"I love waking up next to you" I said kissing the top of her head

"I love falling asleep on your chest" She smiled "I could stay here forever"

"Me too" i giggled

We finally decided we had to get up, we got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

We were making eggs when Sam's mom walked through the door.

"Hey Mom" Sam greeted

"Hey guys" she said sitting on sitting on the couch "How did you guys sleep last night?"

"Great" Sam said with a big grin on her face

"It's always nice waking up with someone next to you isnt it" Pam said turning on the tv

"tell me about it" Sam yelled picking up a piece of toast

I just giggled and put my arm around her waist.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed! I'm writing this at nearly 2am and im TIRED! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. iAnniversary

Chapter 17: iAniversary

Freddie's POV

I can't believe tomorrow is going to be a year since Sam and I started dating. Nobody believed we would last this long in a relationship, but we did.

We both agreed on no presents, my birthday was last week and Sam's was a month ago. But i was planing on taking Sam out for a special day tomorrow.

"Hey baby" I said walking into our room, Sam was lying on our bed looking at the bracelet i gave her for her birthday

"Hey" She said as a sat next to her "Can you beleive we have been together a year?" She asked rolling onto her back, looking up at me

"Nope, everyone said we wouldn't last a month without killing each other" I smiled

"It's been the best year ever" She grinned "I wouldn't change a thing about it"

"Not even when you got kidnapped in New York and nearly got blown up?" I asked

"Nope" She said sitting up and putting her arms around my neck "Because you saved my life"  
>I crashed my lips against hers, she ran her fingers through my hair.<p>

"So, got anything special planned tomorrow?" she giggled

"Maybe" I smiled "You, will just have to wait and see"

Sam's POV

I woke up at 8:30, which early for me on a Sunday. I rolled over to wake up Freddie, but he wasn't in bed. However there was a single red rose sitting on top of his pillow. I picked it up and read the piece of paper tied to it.

_'Happy Anniversary Sam_

_I Love You_

_Come down to the kitchen as soon as you wake up_

_Freddie xxx'_

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I didn't see Freddie but there was another red rose on the bench.

_'Looks Like You Missed Me :)_

_Haha, Im at Carly's._

_Come over ASAP_

_xxx'_

I ran back upstairs and into the shower. I threw on my blue skinny jeans, a black and purple tank top and my black boots.

I ran to Bushwell Plaza and into the elevator. I got to Carly's door only to find...another rose, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_'Opps, did i say Carly's?_

_I ment The Groovey Smoothie :)_

_xxx'_

OMG! I ran back into the elevator and went down. I ran across the street and into The Groovey Smoothie.

"Hey T-Bo, Have you seen Freddie?" I asked when i didn't see him

"Yeah, he was here before, said to give you this" T-Bo handed me the rose...I wonder how many more i gotta get before i find Freddie?

_'Ok Ok, i'll stop being mean :)_

_I'm back at home now_

_Seeya soon_

_xxx'_

I got back to my house and Freddie's car was in the driveway. I walked inside and ran up to our room, the door was closed. There was one more rose on the door, i read the note.

_'You Win'_

I opened the door slowly, Freddie was lying on his back in the middle of our bed. I climbed on top of him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Found you" I whispered "Happy anniversary" 

Freddie's POV

Sam enjoyed my little _'game'_ with the roses this morning, but the day isn't over yet.

We have just gotten in the car, i haven't told her where we are going though.

"So you gonna tell me where we're going?" She asked looking out the window

"Nope, it's a supprise" I giggled

"You and your supprises Benson" She said rolling her eyes and i laughed

We talked about different things during the drive. like School, iCarly and some other random subjects. I pulled into the parking lot and Sam's eyes nearly flew out her head when she saw the brand new theme park that had just opened in Seattle.

"Supprise" I laughed. Sams jaw just fell open, the place was pretty big.

We got out the car and walked to the gate, i paid to get in and we went through. Sam's eyes were even wider that before.

"So what do you wanna do first?" I asked looking around

"everything" She giggled

We went on one of the many rollercosters first, then we went on a few more rides before lunch.

After lunch we went on more intense rollercosters and some other fun rides. Sam was having so much fun, i love seeing her so excited.

We were driving home from the theme park, i had a really good day and i know Sam did too!

"Thanks Freddie, that was like, the best day ever" She smiled

"Glad you had fun baby" I said grabbing her hand and kissing it "So, do you think we will last another year"

"I hope we last for alot more years" She smiled

I hoped so too!


	18. iAm Home Alone

Chapter 18: iAm Home Alone

Sam's POV

I got up and went downstairs for breakfast, Freddie was already in the kitchen and i was shocked to see my mom was home...she is never home in the morning. I'm in a pretty good mood, today is Friday, the 3rd best day off the week, after Saturday and Sunday. Today was also the day we do iCarly.

"Morning" I yawned walking into the kitchen "why are you home so early mom?"

"My date didn't work out last night" She said

"What happened" I asked pouring some juice

"...The guy bought his mom" She mumbled

"WHAT!" I laughed

"Anyway, I'm going away for the weekend, will you guys be ok until Sunday?" She asked getting up

"Yep" I said

"Sure" Smiled Freddie

I didn't ask where she was going...not sure i wanna know!

I ran upstairs and quickly threw on jeans and a hoodie. We got in Freddie's car and drove to school.

"So where's your mom going?" He asked

"I was afraid to ask" I smiled

We pulled up outside of school and headed inside, Carly was going through her locker.

"Morning Carls" I said opening my locker

"Sup" She said putting books in her bag

The bell rang, Freddie and I headed to history.

"I hate walking in here every morning" I whispered to Freddie as we walked up the stairs "Miss Winder always looks at us like we are from outterspace"

"Don't worry about it babe, it was like 5 months ago" He whispered back interlacing our fingers

We walked in and she glared at us, just like she does every other morning. It was starting to get kinda...funny.

Freddie's POV

"In 5,4,3,2" I yelled before pointing at the girls

"Im Carly"

"Im Sam"

"And this is iCarly!"

Carly and Sam did Hey Hey Hey what am i licking, Messing with Lewbert and some other stuff. We watched some cool videos sent in by fans, it was a good show.

"And we are clear" I said putting my camera down "Good show"

"Thanks" They both said

"Lets go downstairs, i think Spencer made spaghetti taccos" Carly said hitting the elevator button

We got downstairs and had dinner. Sam and I left and now we are driving home.

"So what ya wanna do tonight beautiful" I asked looking at Sam

"We could watch a movie" She suggested and i nodded

We put on a movie and made popcorn, Sam snuggled into me, it was really cute.

Before we knew it Sam was on top of me kissing my neck. Since we started dating, i don't think we have sat through a whole movie together.

Sam's POV

I was on top of Freddie kissing his neck, I already made him take his shirt off. I was starting to think, maybe i'm ready to go to the next level.

I pulled away and just looked at him.

"Whats the matter baby" He asked when i didn't say anything

"I'm ready" I said

He just looked confussed for a minute, but then relised what i ment.

"Are you sure?" He asked

I nodded "Very sure"

He just smiled, we went upstairs and into our room.

Soon we were fully naked, Freddie got a condom out of the draw next to the bed.

"Why do you have a condom?" I asked "Have you been waiting or something?"

"No...not exactly...your mom gave it too me" He laughed

I started laughing too "My mom gave you a condom?"

"Yep...i have no idea why" he smiled

Freddie's POV

I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped around Sam. Last night was the best night ever. I kissed the side of her face and her eyes opened, she turned over to look at me.

"Morning baby" She smiled "Last night was amazing"

"It was wasn't it" I grinned as she ran her hand through my hair

We went over to Carly's, she was sitting at her computer watching a talking foot...akward.

"Hey Shay" Sam yelled flopping on the couch

"What ya watching" I asked walking to the computer

"The foot" She laughed

"mkay" I said sarcastically

She shut splashface down and turned to look at us

"So what are you guys doing?" She asked

"Nothing we're bored" Sam said

"Nice" Carly replied "You wanna go get a smoothie?"

"Sure" Sam yelled

"Lets hit it"

We got to the Groovie Smoothie, We ordered our smoothies and sat down.

"So what did you guys do last night" Carly asked

"NothingWhyDoYouAsk" Sam said a little to quickly and i just laughed

"Sorry...just asking" Carly frowned

Sam just looked at me and i smiled. If Carly found out what really happend last night she'd freak out!


	19. iAm Late

Chapter 19: iAm Late

Sam's POV

I'm not really sure what to feel, all i know is im standing here holding the pregnancy test i just peed on.

3 more minutes until i find out...OMG this is not happening!

It all started this morning when i relised my period was 3 days late, im praying that its just irregular. Freddie said he had to go to Carly's to pick up his laptop.

I heard my phone beep signaling the 3 minutes were up. I picked up the little white stick, but know matter how hard i tried, i couldn't look at it.

I thought for a minute, i thought about how my life could change for ever in a matter of seconds.

I knew i had to look at it...I slowly moved my eyes down

The little pink plus sign was staring me in the face. I felt my eyes tear up a little. How could this happen? How can i be pregnant? This can't be possible.

I put the test in my desk draw and went downstairs, I sat on the couch looking out the window. I heard Freddie come in but i didn't move, i was to lost in thoughts.

He said something but i wasn't listening, I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Babe...Babe?...SAM!" He said from behind me

I jolted out of my thoughts and turned around to see him smiling at me.

"Oh...hey" I said quietly

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah fine" I mumbled. I couldn't help it, i tried not to...but a tear ran down my face

"Sam? Whats wrong?" He asked wipping the tear of my face as more came out

"Nothing" I cried

"Baby, I know you and you never cry over nothing...now tell me whats wrong" He said pulling me into a hug

He let my go and I looked into his eyes before i started to speak

"I...i'm..." I took a loud deep breath "I'm pregnant Freddie"

His jaw dropped and he froze

"Freddie?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. Nothing.

"Freddie, I'm sorry" I cried

Tears were running down my face...I wanted him to say something...but i was scared of what he would say.

"Freddie...Freddie please say something" I was crying ALOT now

He finally closed his mouth, but he still didn't say anything. He just looked at me, i tried to read his expression, but it was just...blank.

"Freddie...please...tell me what your thinking" I begged

"No, Sam this can't be possible...we...we used a condom" He finally spoke

I got up and went up to our room and opened the desk draw.

I came back down sitting on the couch, I handed him the test. I watched him take it before my eyes went back to his face. He just stared at it, his eyes met mine and another tear fell down my cheek.

"So...so...um" Freddie started, he didn't know what to say

I put my arms around him "I'm sorry Freddie"

He rubbed my back "It's not your fault Sam...It takes 2 people to make a baby"

I let go of him and sat up, he looked at the test again.

"Your mom's gonna kill you" I said

"What about your mom?" He asked staring at the little pink +

"She can't kill me, she was 17 when she had me and Mel" I said

He shot a look at me "Wait! you admited Melanie wasn't real"

"Oh Freddie...you love to be right" I smiled "But no, Melanie is real"

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiit" he said again "Your mom had twins! that means twins run in your family, what if we have twins!"

"Shit" I sighed "Your right, there is like a 70% chance i will have twins"

"This is bad" He groanded

"No chizz" I agreed "So what now?"

"We gotta tell your mom" He said

"Yep" I replied "She will be home in an hour"

**A/N: This is definetly this most dramatic chapter so far :) What do you think? Sam is pregnant. **

**I can't decide if i want her to have twins or not? What do you guys think? **

**I'm trying to get alot of chapters posted now. I have a big exam at school next week, every other minute is study, study, study...argg.**

**So im updating heaps now, so i can take a few days to really study HARD!**

**Dont forget...I love reviews :D **

**bfn!**


	20. iTell Pam

Chapter 20: iTell Pam

Freddie's POV

Sam and I sat at the kitchen table, It has only been an hour since she told me im gonna be a father...im in so much shock right now!

We were waiting for her mom to get home so we could tell her the news.

The door opened and Pam came into the kitchen, she saw us sitting at the table and just looked at us.

"Did someone die?" She asked putting her bag down

hahahahahaha quite the opposite of that!

"Mom sit" Sam said

Pam sat down and waited for us to talk. There was a long pause before Sam spoke again.

"Mom...I'm pregnant" She said looking down at her hands

We sat there in silence for a minute before Pam spoke.

"I see...well...I suppose i can't really yell at you can i? I was your age when i had you and Mel" She said in a firm voice

OK it's official Melanie is REAL!

"I'm sorry mom" Sam said quietly

"Didn't you guys use protection?" She asked

"We did" Sam defended "But obviously, it didn't work"

Pam stood up walking to her room "This is alot to take in" She said "I'll talk to you guys later"

Sam got up to heading for the stairs. I got up too and slowly followed her, I got to our room and she was lying face down across the middle of our bed.

I crawled in next to her and put my arm around her back.

"Our lives are ruined arnt they" She said turning to look at me

"No there not" I replied "There just...changing"

"This isn't like getting a puppy Freddie" She cried "This is a baby, It will be here for the rest of our lives, it's going to be our responsibility for the next 18 years"

"I know Sam" I whispered "We will get through it. I love you"

"I love you too" She replied "So...how you planning on telling your mom?"

"OMG" I remembered "How the hell do i tell my mom THAT!"

"Are you gonna call...or text...?" She asked

"This is something i have to tell her in person" I said

"Why so she can shoot you?" She smiled

I started laughing "Your coming with me"

"WHAT!" She yelled "NO WAY! I'm not going anywhere near crazy when you tell her you got me pregnant"

I gave her the puppy dog eyes "Pleaseeeee...For me"

"Dont go all 'Carly' on me" She smiled "Fine i'll go with you...BUT...I'm wearing a bullet proof vest when you tell her"

I laughed and grabbed my laptop

"Ok 2 tickets to Alabama cost $500" I said booking the tickets

"When are we going" She asked

"Next Saturday" I answered

"Yay" She said sarcastically

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really really really short. From now on my chapters are going to be WAY longer. **

**They gotta tell Mrs Benson :/ How do you think she will take it? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. please tell me what you think, or i dont know if i will continue. i would LOVE to continue, i really enjoy writting this, but if i dont get reviews i'll probley loose interest.**

**bfn :)**


	21. iAlabama

Chapter 21: iAlabama

Sam's POV

"Do we have to go" I whined as Freddie threw my suitcase into his car"

"Yes!" He replied shutting the door

I pouted as i got in the car slamming the door.

"She already dosn't like me Freddie, now what will she think?" I sighed as Freddie pulled out of the driveway

"Sam, she can't blame you for this, i'ts not like you got pregnant on your own" He said holding my hand

"Yeah...but she's gonna think i made you have sex with me" I said, my head dropped

"Sam, she isn't going to think that, you didn't force me into anything. We are both 17, we have been dating for OVER a year, there is nothing bad about it" He said not taking his eyes off the road

"I guess" I sighed "but...how did this happen Freddie?...We did it once...we used a condom...why us?"

"I don't know...everything happens for a reason...i guess this is something that was suppost to happen to us" He responded

"What if we're not ready...what if we screw this up?" I slumped in my seat

"We will be fine baby" He smiled putting his hand on my stomach

I just looked at him.

"You ok?" He asked

"Freddie?" I whispered

"Yeah" He asked looking at me before looking back at the road

"...your not...gonna leave us...like my dad did, are you?" I asked quietly as we stopped at a red light

He looked over at me and grabed my hand "I would never leave you Sam, even if for some reason strange reason we broke up, i would never leave you alone to look after our child"

"I love you" I whispered

"Love you too" I replied

"Oh and Freddie" I giggled

"Yeah?" He asked

"The light is green" I laughed

He looked at all the people behind us beeping at him before quickly speeding off.

We arrived at the airport and got our boarding passes. Seats 15B and 15C.

We got on the plane and took off. We played poker again, but i refused to make a bet this time.

We finally landed in Alabama. OMG I almost fell over when i saw Freddie's mom was waiting at the airport. As soon as she saw us she ran over and wrapped her arms around Freddie.

"Uh...Mom...Mom?...MOM!" He yelled and she let go

"Sorry" She said "How are you guys"

"Were...good" We both said

We got in her car and drove back to her apartment. She showed us to the guest room...she was going to let us sleep in the same room? Wow.

"I'll let you guys settle in...Dinner is at 6" Mrs Benson said before leaving the room

I fell backwards onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling

"Whats on your mind baby?" Freddie asked sitting on the bed next to me

"I'm scared" I sighed "Of what your mom is going to say, i know i shouldn't care but...i do"

"It's fine Sam" He started rubbing my stomach "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure, the doctor said she will be able to tell in a few months, do you wanna find out?" I replied

"Maybe, What do you want it to be?" He asked

"Well i want it to be healthy" I smiled "But i want a girl"

"Me too" Freddie said

"Really? Why?" I asked sitting up

"I don't know, I just do" He laughed

"What are we going to do if it's twins?" I asked

"...We buy double the stuff" He laughed and i hit him on the arm

"We will deal with it if it happens" He responded

Freddie's POV

We walked out to the table at 6 O'Clock and sat down. My mom served dinner and joined as. Sam looked so nervous and i don't blame her, i was pretty nervous too.

"So whats been going on with you too" Mom asked picking up her fork

"Ya know...school...iCarly...stuff" I replied trying not to sound nervous

"So any news?" She asked

"Well...there is something" I said

"What is it?" She asked looking at us "Your grades aren't dropping are they?"

"No mom, my grades are fine" I replied

"You two didn't get suspended again did you" She asked

"NO! Mom this isn't a school thing" I sighed

"Then whats wrong" She asked

We were both silent for a minute

"...Sam's pregnant" I finally said

My mom dropped her fork and her mouth fell open. I looked at Sam and she looked at me.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" She yelled. Oh god, it's never good when she yelled my full name. "BEFORE I LEFT I TOLD YOU TO BE GOOD AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? YOU GET A GIRL PREGNANT! YOUR 17, NIETHER OF YOU HAVE JOBS, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FINISH SCHOOL? WHO IS GOING TO LOOK AFTER IT FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL? IF YOU DON'T FINISH SCHOOL, YOU WONT GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE. YOUR TO YOUNG FOR THIS"

"MOM! You think we planned for this to happen? You think we got pregnant on purpose?" I groaned

"Freddie...I think you should come to live here with me" She sighed

"WHAT? NO!...I am NOT living Sam or my child. How could you even say that?" I yelled

"Well then maybe i need to come back to Seattle, because your obviously not being responsible" She sat back down

"I'm 17 mom, Me and Sam have been dating for OVER A YEAR, we had sex...whats so bad about that?" I asked

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT" she yelled, Sam got up and left...i heard the bedroom door slam a minute later.

"Mom, we are going to be fine. We have Sam's mom, We are going to tell Carly when we get home, we will have Spencer...WE ARE OK! Yes this is scary for both of us and no we will have no idea what to do at first...but we WILL get there" I said trying to calm her down

"Freddie, you have always been so good, you never seemed like the kind of kid who was going to be a dad at 17" She replied

"I know, but im going to be, im sorry" I got up and left to go find Sam

She was lying on our bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey baby" I whispered closing the door behind me

"Hi" She mumbled "I can't beleive she went of at you like that"

"At least she didn't blame you for it, she blamed me" I said sitting next to her

"I'm sorry Freddie" She whispered sitting up

"Stop saying that" I tucked her hair behind her ear "It's my fault too"

"How do you think Carly will take it?" She asked

"Well...She is either gonna be REALLY mad or REALLY excited" I laughed

"Your mom is right, what about school?" She frowned

"we will sort something out, we are not going to miss our senior year" I smiled

She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder.

"What about iCarly?" She asked "People will soon find out"

"Why don't we just tell them" I said

"But kids watch the show, wouldn't that be a bad example?" She asked

"Well what else do we do? Say 'sorry iCarly is going ofline for 9 months' " I said sarcastically

She just glared at me "Fine, we will tell them, but i will hate you if people turn against me!" She stated

I laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

Sam's POV

We finally landed back in Seattle after a 'lovley' weekend with Freddie's mom.

We dropped our bags home and decided it was time to go talk to Carly. It was Monday afternoon. Carly was upset we were going to miss school today, she didn't understand why it was so important that we go see Freddie's mom.

We arrived at Bushwell and got in the elevator.

"You nervous" Freddie asked

"Yep. You?" I replied

"Yeah"

We knocked on Carly's door and Spencer opened it.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy, you guys are back!" He yelled hugging us

"Spence we were gone 2 days" Freddie laughed

"I know but it's weird not seeing you two on my couch everyday" He said

"Is Carly home" Sam asked walking in and i followed

"Yeah, she's up in the studio" He pointed to the stairs

"K thanks" Freddie said as we headed up the stairs

We walked through the door to see Carly sitting on the yellow beanbag sorting through her colored index cards.

"Heyyyyyyy" She yelled jumping up hugging us

"What do you think they would do if we left for 2 weeks?" Freddie asked me and I smiled

"Carly we needa talk to you" I said as she sat back on the beanbag

Freddie sat on the purple beanbag and pulled me onto his lap.

"Whats up" She asked

"There is something we have to tell you Carly" I said seriously

"Ok" She replied looking worried

There was a long pause.

"...I'm pregnant" I finally said

She shot up to her feet quickly "WHAT!"

She started screaming and ran out the door.

"What the hell" I groaned

I got up and chased her down the stairs, she got to the bottom still screaming, attracting the attention of Spencer.

"CARLY STOP!" I yelled chasing her around the couch

Spencer grabbed her

"Whats wrong" He asked

Freddie came down the stairs as he spoke.

"SAM'S PREGNANT!" She yelled

Spencer dropped the spoon he was holding "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pregnant Spencer" I admited

He looked at Me, then at Freddie, then back at Me.

"You two...are having...A BABY!" He mumbled. I thought he was going to faint

"Yep" Freddie said stepping closer to me

"But your 17" Carly stated

"We know" I said "We didn't plan it, it's just something that happend"

"Oh" Carly sighed "Well...Congrats?"

"It's ok to feel weird about this Carly" Freddie said "We are still getting our head around it"

"How many weeks are you?" Carly asked

"6" I replied

"How long have you known?" She asked again

"A week and a half" I said

"And you didn't tell me?" She frowned

"We're sorry Carls, we had to tell Freddie's mom first" I apologized

"Oh" She responded "Does your mom know?"

"Yeah" I said "She was my age when she had me and Mel"

Carly came to hug us and Spencer followed.

"I'm happy for you guys, but i just can't believe it" She mumbled

"We can't either" I replied

We really can't!

**A/N: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I promissed a longer chapter :D haha, this is one of the longest in the story.**

**A few people are saying that Sam and Freddie are out of character, I'm not trying to keep them PERFECTLY IN character, i am changing them a little. Sorry if you don't like they have changed a bit, but i felt Sam should get more emotional.**

**Next chapter up soon xx**

**Bfn ;)**


	22. iSlut

Chapter 22: iSlut

Freddie's Pov

"Sam stop whining" Carly yelled "You have to tell people your pregnant, they will soon find out"

"Okhayyyyyyyy" She mumbled

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Im Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"And this is iCarly!" They both yelled

"Tonight on iCarly, It's time for a game of 'hey hey hey what am i sitting on'" Carly said

"Get out here Gibby" Sam yelled

They put the golf balls on the chair and Gibby sat on them.

We got to the end of the show, its time to tell everyone. Carly took the camera and i stood next to Sam.

"Before we say goodnight, we have an announcement" I said as Sam stepped towards the camera

Sam took a deep breath "...im pregnant" she finally admitted "So there you have it...and goodnight"

I ran over to the laptop and pressed the button "and we're clear"

"Thank god thats over" Sam sighed flopping into the bean bag

"Wow, comments are already pouring in" I said reading through them

_BabyMonkey14: Congrats you guys, please keep us updated =D_

_BeccaLovesYa: Thats awesome Sam :P_

_Nick-a-pedia38: OMG a mini Sam, thats gonna be EPIC!_

_LillyCutie: awww an iCarly baby. :D_

_RichieBoy144: You didn't say it, but im guessing Freddie is the dad?_

Was it not obvious?

_CindyRulz: WTF you guys are 17! :(_

_PunkRockerChick: Congrats ;)_

_MelFreak118: Ummmmm, ok?_

Well atleast MOST the comments are nice.

Sam's POV

We got to school on Monday and a few people people were staring.

Jessie, a girl in our gym class came up to me and Freddie at lunch "Hey, is it true that you guys are having a baby?"

"Yeah, it is" Freddie said eating a grape

"Oh...well congrats" She said walking away

"What was that about?" I asked playing with my food

Freddie shrugged "I have no idea"

The bell rang, Carly, Freddie and I now have health. We walked in and sat in the back row. Mrs Yelda walked in and stood at the blackboard.

"Good afternoon class" She greated "Today we will be talking about how to have safe sex"

ARE YOU SERIOUS? I looked at Freddie who looked at me, then we both looked at Carly who was looking at us.

"Most of you in the class are 17 now and some of you may be thinking about having sex, there is nothing wrong with that. Today we will be learning how to use different kind of protection, because no 17 year old wants to end up pregnant" She started writing on the blackboard

Freddie and Carly looked at me worried.

"What the hell" I whispered to Freddie "Why now?"

"I don't know, just play along" He whispered back

"Maybe she knows, maybe she wants to prove a point" I sighed

Carly's POV

Poor Sam, this is awful, Mrs Yelda is going on about condoms and birth control.

"So does everyone understand how important it is to be safe? We have all seen the show 16 and Pregnant, I don't want any of you screwing up your life up like that" She said

Oh no, that did it. Sam got up and ran out of the class room. I looked at Freddie, he than got up and ran after her. Mrs Yelda looked at me along with the rest of the class.

"Carly, i don't suppose you know what that was about?" She asked

What do i do? It isn't my place to say anything...well everyone who watched iCarly knows, so im sure she would soon find out anyway. I stood up and everyone was watching me.

"Sam is pregnant!" I yelled

Everyone gasped, Mrs Yelda was speachless, i really hope she feels bad.

"Sam...is...pregnant?" She looked so shocked

"Yes...with Freddie's baby" I sighed

Her jaw fell open even wider "Well i guess i should have taught this class sooner"

Is she serious? What the hell!

I ran out of the room too, Sam and Freddie were sitting on the stairs. I joined them, Sam looked hurt.

"Are you guys ok?" i asked

"Yeah...i guess" Sam sighed

"You ran out of there pretty quick" I stated

"Yep...i guess you told the class?" she asked

"I had to, im sorry" I said

"It's ok" Sam smiled "So what did Mrs Yelda say when you told her"

"She goes 'well...i guess i should have taught this class sooner'" I mocked in a stupid voice

"Are you serious?" Freddie asked

"Yep" I nodded

A guy named Riley from our science class walked down the stairs past us stopping at the bottom.

"Hey Sam, I heard you were pregnant, slut much" He laughed

OMG! Did he just say that, before i could say anything Sam had him pushed up against the lockers.

"WHAT did you call me" She yelled in his face

"Your a slut, don't you know how to use a condom?" He was still laughing

"LOOK RILEY, YOUR JUST JELOUS BECAUSE I HAD SEX AND YOUR STILL A LONLEY VIRGIN" She growled

He started laughing harder "Dude, sex with a nerd dosn't count"

WHAT!

Sam slapped him across the face "You EVER say something like that again, you will be a virgin forever after i cut your dick off!"

He stopped laughing and he looked pissed. He kneed Sam in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor.

"SAM!" I yelled running to her

"Never talk to me like that you little slut" He yelled

Before Sam could say anything Freddie puched Riley in the face. We watched as Riley fell to the ground as Freddie kept hitting him.

"WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU DUMB ASS!" He yelled "SHE IS PREGNANT YOU ASS HOLE AND YOU JUST KICKED HER IN THE STOMACH!"

He slapped him over the face again before letting him get up. He ran off like a little girl.

Freddie ran over to us, Sam was still lying on the ground holding her stomach, her eyes were shut tight.

"Sam? Sam?" He panicked "Are you ok?"

She shook her head, Freddie picked her up and we ran out to his car. He told me to get in the back with Sam. He got in the drivers seat and sped off. Sam was still holding her stomach, but her eyes were open.

"What if we loose the baby Carls" She asked

"You wont Sam, it will be ok" I replied

We pulled up to the hospital and Freddie carried Sam into the emergancy room. The nurse asked them what happend and Freddie explained, they took Sam through but we had to wait outside. Freddie was pacing back and forth.

"Freddie, it will be ok" I said trying to calm him down

"What if its not, what if we loose the baby" He sat down

I couldn't say anything because the nurse came out. Freddie jumped up really quickly

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" He started freaking out

"She's fine, the baby is fine too" The nurse replied

THANK GOD!

"Can we see her" I asked walking over to stand next to Freddie

"Sure, right this way"

We followed the nurse down the hall, Sam was sitting on the side of the emergancy room bed.

"Hey baby" Freddie said wrapping his arms around her

"Hey" She mumbled against his shoulder

"Thank god your both ok" He smiled

She smiled back "The nurse said i can go as soon as she has finished the papers"

Freddie's POV

We got to school the next day, Carly, Sam and I were called to the principals office as soon as we got there.

We walked in to see Riley sitting there too. We sat down and Principal Franklin walked in and shut the door.

"Sam, Freddie. Riley told me that you two attacked him yesterday" He started

"What!" I yelled "Are you serious, you think THAT is what happend?"

"Is there something else i should know?" He asked

"There is ALOT more" i added

"Ok, Carly i want YOU to tell me what happend" He looked at her

"Ok" She started "Well...it all started when Sam ran out of health class because Mrs Yelda was talking about teen pregnancy ruining your life..."

Principal Franklin cut her off "And Sam ran out why?"

Carly looked at us and we nodded "...Sam's pregnant"

Principal Franklins eyes went wide "Sam's Pregnant?"

"Yes...i am" Sam groand

"With whos baby?" He asked

"Mine" I said

His eyes went wider "...ok...um...Carly continue please"

She kept talking "Ok, so Sam ran out of the room and Freddie followed her, I stayed behind and told Mrs Yelda what was going on before i followed them too. I found them sitting on the stairs talking, i joined them and we all talked for a while. Riley came around the corner and started saying Sam was a slut, so...Sam pushed him up against the lockers and slapped him across the face"

Principal Franklin looked at Sam while Carly kept talking "Riley kneed Sam in the stomach...so Freddie punched him and knocked him to the ground"

"So i kneed the chic in the stomach, that means you can attack me?" Riley asked

"SHE'S PREGNANT YOU IDIOT." I yelled standing up "SHE HAD TO GO TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL...WE COULD HAVE LOST OUR BABY!"

"Baby, sit down...his not worth it" I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder

"Ok...I'm not really sure what to do here...i've never been in this situation before" Principal Franklin said "...Sam, Freddie, Riley...Detention for 2 weeks"

GREAT!

We left the principals office and went to class.

Sam's POV

The bell rang after lunch...that means it's time for health class.

"Can we ditch please!" I begged Freddie as we walked down the hall

"No baby, It will be ok" He said putting his arm around me

We walked into class, Carly was already sitting at her desk, Mrs Yelda turned to look at us.

"Sam, I heard your pregnant" She said

Freddie's arm was still around me as i looked up at him.

"Yeah...I am" I replied

"I see...well, sorry but you still have to take the safe sex class like everyone else...even though it is too late" She said

"whats that suppost to mean?" Freddie asked

"Well...im to late with the class...you guys DIDN'T have safe sex and now your in this poop of a situation" She stated

"Ok, 1st this isn't a poop of a situation...and 2nd, we did have safe sex, we used a condom, it just didn't work!" I yelled and i then relised the whole class was watching

"Ok...if you say so" she said sarcasticlly

"You don't believe we had 'safe' sex?" Freddie asked

"Well...if you did, Sam wouldn't be pregnant" She answered

"THE CONDOM BROKE!" I yelled "THEY BREAK ALL THE TIME!"

There was akward silence in the room, the whole class was looking at us horrified...except Carly, she had a proud smile on her face.

"Well, you two will enjoy this class, we will be learning to use a condom correctly" She smiled "now sit down"

We took our seats and watched as Mrs Yelda handed out condoms and...bananas? OMG seriously? bananas!

"This is so stupid, No guy has a penis the size of a banana" Carly whispered to me

I looked at Freddie and smiled

"Oh gross" Carly cried understanding what i was smiling at

I almost lost my cool when Mrs Yelda decided to come over and show me and Freddie very carefully how to use a condom.

"I'm already pregnant, what use is it showing us NOW how to use it!" I groaned

She walked away and we all started laughing.

**A/N: I'm seriously trying REALLY hard to make the chapters longer now!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review...im not getting enough reviews and i need more, so please tell me what you think. Please tell me if you like the story otherwise i don't know if i will continue.**

**Bfn xx**


	23. iWeb Awards Part l

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update, i have had serious writters block. I am NOT getting any reviews, someone please give me some feedback. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, tell me what your favourite ice-cream flavour is I DONT CARE! Just please please please review...**

Chapter 23: iWeb Awards Part l

Carly's POV

"Hey Shay" Sam greeted as she walked through the door

"Hey where's Freddie?" I asked

"Here" Freddie called running through the door

"Where have you guys been? School finished 2 hours ago" I said walked to the kitchen to get drinks

"We had a doctors apointment" Sam said taking off her jacket

"Ohhh, is everything going ok?" I walked over holding 3 iced teas

"Yep, everything is great...and your first to know, we are NOT having twins!" Sam smiled

I just laughed.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled from the computer "We have another video message from the iWeb Awards"

"OMG Really?" Sam shouted running to the computer "Click it!"

Freddie clicked play and the same guy from the last iWeb Awards popped up on the screen.

_"Hello again iCarly,_

_It's time for iWeb Awards 2011. iCarly has been nominated for best comedy again, we really hope you can make it._

_You will recive all the infomation by mail in the next few days._

_Hope to see you there."_

"Sweet" Sam smiled "I wonder where it's gonna be this time"

"Yeah, are we gonna go?" I asked

"Ummm of course we are gonna go!" Sam yelled

"Ok, but only if we can go by ourselves this time" I stated

"Ok...Well Freddie's mom couldn't come this time anyway...my mom couldn't care less, just ask Spencer" Sam said

"SPENCER!" I yelled, he came running out of his room

"Sup kiddo" he asked

"iCarly has been invited to the iWeb Awards again" I started "...And i was wondering, can me, Sam and Freddie please go by ourselves this time"

"...I don't know Carly, where is it?" He asked

"We havn't found out yet" I replied

"Well...when you find out...I will make my decision" He said running back to his room

"Well...it wasn't a no" I smiled

Sam's POV

"Hey" I greeted Freddie, He was picking me up from detention

Why i got detention you ask? Well... Gibby told me i should name my baby Gibby, I gave him a wedgie...and, you get the rest.

"How was detention?" He asked as we left the school

"Detentiony" I smiled

Of course, we went straight to Carly's place.

"Hey" Freddie said walking in

"Sup Carlotta" I threw my bag on the couch

"HEYYY! YOU GUYS!" She came running out of the kitchen "THE iWEB AWARDS PACKAGE CAME TODAY!"

"Really!" Freddie smiled "Well lets open it

Carly opened the package and pulled out three plane tickets

"Where are we going?" I yelled

"OMG WE ARE GOING TO FRANCE" Carly squealed

FRANCE!" Freddie and I both yelled together

"That is so cool" I started jumping up and down

We went upstairs and watched the video of the other webshows competing.

"OMG" We all said to the first video

"Kioko and Yuki are competing again?" I frowned

"That cant be good" Freddie groaned

Freddie's POV

"Thats the last one?" I asked Carly throwing her suitcase in the back of my car

"Yep" She smiled "I can't beleive Spencer is letting us go alone"

"I know!" I grined

"Where's Sam?" She asked

"uhh...morning sickness...she will be down in a minute" I mumbled

"You didn't stay with her?" She asked

"She made me leave" I laughed

"Eww, shes throwing up in my bathroom" Carly whined

I just rolled my eyes. Sam came walking towards my car, she put her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder.

"You ok baby" I whispered rubbing her back

She just goaned

"Come on get in the car" I giggled

She got in the front with me and Carly got in the back.

"Ok...When we went to Japan, we all got kidnapped...When we went to New York, Sam got kidnapped...lets try to have a nice trip this time" Carly smiled

"Yeah" I laughed

We got to the airport and Sam ran off to go vomit again. When she came back we sat down with her for a while until she felt better.

"Im sick of this" Sam whined

"I know baby, but it dosn't last for the whole time" I whispered putting my arm around her back

"good" She laughed

We got on the plane, First class was AMAZING! Sam and I sat in the 2 seats on the right side while Carly sat in the row across from us. We took of and they served us lunch.

"How amazing is this shrimp?" I asked

Sam had eaten a few pieces of it but now she was frozen looking at it.

"Sam?" I asked looking at her "Are you ok?"

Before she could respond she grabbed the barf bag from the seat in front of her.

"Ok, I no longer eat shrimp" She mumbled when she was done vomiting

She hand a drink from her glass of water and put her seat back. I put mine back too and she fell asleep on my shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep too, when i woke up Carly was staring at us smiling.

Sam was still asleep, she was holding my hand.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked Carly

"You guys looked so cute" She smiled even wider

I rolled my eyes

"No you seriously did look" She held her phone out in front of me

I the picture she took of me and Sam and I smiled.

"Don't you dare send that to anyone" I laughed

"No promisses" She giggled sitting back down

I looked back at Sam, I could hear her breathing in and out quietly, she did look extreamly cute when she was asleep.

She slept for a bit longer before i felt her move. She lifted her head to look at me but didn't let go of my hand.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled kissing her forehead

"Are we there yet" She mumbled

I giggled "No not yet"

She put her head back on my shoulder but still looked up at me.

"Your comfy" She smiled

I laughed playing with her hair.

Sam's POV

The pilot told us we were going to be landing in 20 minutes. We put our seats back into the upright position and tightened our seatbelts.

We felt the wheels hit the ground and we sped along the runway. The pilots voice came over the PA

_Welcome to Paris, The local time is 2:04pm. Please stay seated until the seatbelt signs have been turned off, enjoy your holiday._

We got off the plane and headed into the terminal. We collected our suitcases and went threw all the security checks.

We got outside and we turned our phones on. It came up with a new message from Carly...what?

I opened the message to see a picture of me and Freddie asleep on the plane.

"CARLY!" I yelled "Did you take the picture while we were asleep?"

She smiled "You guys looked so cute"

"Who else did you send it to?" I asked

"Oh...ya know...just...You, Freddie, Mrs Benson, Your mom, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, Tasha, Melanie...and a few other people in my contacts"

I just laughed "OMG Shay...Did anyone text back?"

She handed me the phone and i read the replies

_Spencer: Awwww that is so cute_

_Gibby: Never thought THAT would happen ;)_

_Wendy: Haha thats adorable!_

I just laughed and gave her the phone back.

"Ok ok, i guess it is a pretty cute picture" I agreed

"Nooooo, its a VERY cute picture" Carly corrected

We got to our hotel, it is amazing. We took the elevator to the 5th floor and we entered our room.

"This is beautiful" Carly smiled looking around the room

"Yeah, Hey look you can see the Eiffle Tower from the window" Freddie said pointing to the huge glass window

"Nice" I said running over to get a closer look

"So, what you guys wanna do?" Carly asked opening her suitcase

"I want to eat french fries" I smiled

Freddie rolled his eyes "Ok, you can do that, I wanna go see the Eiffle Tower up close"

"Ok lets go" Carly said bolting out the door

"You think its possible she is to excited" I asked Freddie as we watched her run out the room

She came running back into the room "COME ON!" she yelled before running back out

"Yep...its very possible" Freddie laughed before walking out the room

We got to the Eiffle Tower and it is HUGE. I have seen it in movies but i never new it was this big.

Freddie got his Camera out and filmed some stuff for iCarly,We took pictures of the tower, it was beautiful.

Dinner time FINALLY came around, we went to a small cafe near our hotel. I ordered french fries, Freddie ordered some French meal i couldn't pronounce and so did Carly. The waitress bought out a plate of snails and i just looked at it.

"I dare one of you to eat one" I said looking at Freddie and Carly

They just looked at each other and back at me.

"Fine! I'll do it" Carly growled picking one up

She put it in her mouth and i was waiting for her to puke, she didn't though.

"Hey, its not bad" She smiled "Try one"

I looked at Freddie and he shrugged. We both picked one up and ate it, she was right, its not bad.

"Not bad...ya know...for a snail" I laughed

"Yeah...its like a slimey piece of chicken" Carly agreed

We finished dinner and headed back to the hotel. We got into bed and went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	24. iWeb Awards Part ll

Chapter 24: iWeb Awards Part ll

Freddie POV

I woke up and Carly was staring at us again.

"If you took another picture i'll kill you" I warned

She laughed "I didn't take another picture"

"Good" I smiled "So why were you staring at us this time?"

"Cos you guys still look cute" She stated

"Carly...you have got to get a boyfriend"

"...I know" She frowned

Sam woke up and looked at Carly who was still staring at us.

"Shay, delete the photo now!" She growled

"Relax Sam, she didn't take another picture" I giggled "So what do you guys wanna do until tonight?"

"I don't know, just enjoy Paris" Carly said

Carly's POV

We spent the day shopping, eating and chilling in Paris.

We got back to the hotel and got ready to go to the awards. A limo got to our hotel to take us to the venue.

We arived at the awards and we saw Kioko and Yuki, they didn't talk to us but they gave us a dirty look.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Freddie after they looked away

"Well, we did beat them, then they got aressted" He commented

"True" I replied

One of the crew members showed us to our dressing room, it was amazing. He told us the show starts in 30 minutes, but we have 50 minutes until we go on.

We just relaxed for half an hour until we turned our tv on at 7:30 to watch the show.

Sam and I got ready and the same crew member came to tell us it was time to go on. We got to the stage and the host welcomed us.

We did our performance and it went really well, we exited the stage when we were done and watched them welcome Kioko and Yuki. We watched them from the side of the stage...im not gonna lie...they were pretty funny.

Seeing we are in Paris, i thought that crazy French guy and his puppet (also known as poopet) would be here...but they weren't.

The last comedy act came on, after them they will be anounncing the winner.

"You guys nervous?" Freddie asked

"Very" I replied

"Yep" Sam added "are you"

"Kinda...but you guys are really funny, im not worried" He smiled

The last act left the stage and the host came back holding an award just like the one sitting in our studio.

"Ok, those were our amazing comedy nominees" He started "And the winner of our comedy compation for 2011 is..." He opened his envolope "...iCarly!"

We all screamed and ran on the stage. He handed us the trophy and i held it up.

"iCarly, this is your 2nd iWeb win...how does it feel" He asked holding the microphone out to me

"Its amazing" I grinned

We exited the stage and hugged each other.

"We won!" Sam screamed

"I Know!" I screamed back

Freddie's POV

We got back to the hotel that night and placed the award on the bench, i can't beleive we won again! it's insane. **(A/N: I'm watching iGo To Japan right now and i only JUST relised that when they are opening the package to see where they are going, Sam says "I hope it's not France"...just letting you know, i did NOT make them go to Paris because of that, i only JUST noticed)**

I looked out the window, the Eiffle Tower looks amazing at night. It's so beautiful here, i cant believe we have to leave tomorrow night.

I Had a shower and climbed into bed next to Sam, she put her head on my chest, as always and i played with the ends of her hair. Carly announced she was going for a shower and then left the room.

"Isnt Paris the most beautiful thing you've ever seen" Sam whispered rolling over to look at me

I just stared at her for a moment "...Second most beautiful"

She smiled and rolled her eyes "You so cheesey Benson...I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled back as she put her head back on my chest

She soon fell asleep and so did I.

Sam's POV

"Stop whining" Freddie groand as we took our seats on the plane

"But i don't wanna go home yet" I whined some more

"I know you don't, but we have too" He said

I just pouted and he giggled.

_"Cabin crew, please prepair for take off" _Came over the speaker

We sped down the runway and soon we were in the air. They served dinner, thank god it's not shrimp again!

I looked over at Carly who was asleep already and over at Freddie who had his headphones in. I put my head on his shoulder and he took his headphones out.

"Whats wrong baby?" he asked puting his phone down on his tray table

"Im bored" I complained

He laughed "Aren't you tired?"

"Suprisingly...no" I replied

"Well...what do you wanna do?" He asked

"I don't know...we could play truth or dare" I smiled

"Truth or dare? On an airplane?" He asked

"Yes! it will be fun" I giggled "I'll wake up Carly"

"Ok..." He sighed

"YO! SHAY!" I yelled tapping her on the arm

"What!" She growled sitting up

"Wanna play truth or dare with us?" I asked

"...Sure...why not" She mumbled

"YAY!" I squealed

"I'll start" Said Carly "Sam, truth or dare?"

"...Truth" I answered

"Ok..." She thought about it "...What would you give up first, Freddie or meat?"

Oh god! "...Meat" I finally admited

"Wow, NOW i feel really loved" Freddie giggled

i rolled my eyes "My turn...Freddie, truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said

"What would you give up, phones or computers?" I asked

He looked like he was thinking HARD! "Ummm...uhhh...phones"

I laughed, we played for a bit longer until we all fell asleep.

Freddie's POV

We landed back in Seattle at around 9am. Spencer was waiting for us at the airport.

"HEYYYYYY!" He yelled running towards us

"Hi" Carly mumbled against his chest as he hugged us

"How was Paris?" He asked as we walked towards the exit

"Awesome" We all replied

"Congrats on winning AGAIN!" He yelled "I watched it on TV"

"Thanks" Carly smiled

He took Carly home with him, while me and Sam went home in my car.

What an awesome trip!


	25. iThink Somethings Wrong

**A/N: Ok, i should have been writing in each chapter how many months pregnant Sam is...but i keep forgeting. In this chapter she is 5 months pregnant.**

Chapter 25: iThink Something's Wrong

Sam's POV

I woke up to Freddie kissing the side of my neck, i smiled and rolled over to face him.

"Good morning" I giggled

"Time to get up for school" He grinned

I groand as i rolled out of bed, i walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I looked in the mirror at my growing stomach, only 4 months to go!

I walked downstairs when i was dressed, Freddie was making toast. My mom wasn't home, which didn't supprise me.

"Hey beautiful" Freddie greated as i stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Hi" I whispered in his ear

We ate breakfast before we walked out to the car. We got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.

We arived at school and walked inside.

"Hey Carls" I said opening my locker

"Morning" She greeted

Freddie's POV

Sam and I walked into history class and sat down. Miss Yelda walked in and said good morning.

We were half way through the class, i looked over at Sam, she dosn't look so good.

"Are you ok?" I whispered

She nodded. A few more minutes passed and then she raised her hand.

"Miss Yelda, can i be excused, i don't feel so good"

Miss Yelda nodded "Mr Benson, go with her please"

I got up and followed Sam out the room. We walked down the stairs, but she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't...OW" She yelled holding her stomach

"Sam?" I asked looking at her

She cried in pain again before wrapping one arm around my neck for balance. Her other arm was still holding her stomach.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital" I said "Can you walk?"

She nodded, we headed for the doors but she fell to the ground. She had both arms around her stomach and her eyes were shut tight. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the car. I was trying to stay calm so she would too.

I put her in the passenger seat and ran around to the drivers side. I pulled out of the school parking lot and sped down the street.

"Are you ok?" I asked Sam who was still holding her stomach

"What if we loose the baby?" She whispered

"We wont, it's gonna be ok" I replied

"It hurts so bad" She groaned

"I know, we are almost there"

We got to the hospital and went inside, the nurse told us to take a seat and fill out the form.

Sam's name was called and we walked through to the room. Sam laid back on the bed and the doctor felt her stomach.

"When did the pain start?" The doctor asked

"About half an hour ago" I answered

"Ok have you had any other symptoms? Bleeding, vomiting?" She asked

Sam shook her head.

"Ok, Sam has something called braxton hicks contractions. They are usually not painful but sometimes can be. There not dangerous to her or the baby" The doctor said

Thank god its nothing serious!

The doctor told us a little more about braxton hicks and then said we could go. She left the room and i waited for Sam to get up.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she sat up

She nodded.

"Whats wrong" I sighed as i sat on the edge of the bed and put my arm around her back

"I was so scared Freddie" She whispered

"I know, so was i" I replied

"Do we have to go back to school?" She groaned

"We should" I responded

"Can we just take the day of...please" She used the puppy dog eyes

I giggled "oh alright"

"Yay" She squealed

Sam's POV

We got home and i dropped my bag on the couch. Freddie walked into the kitchen, i ran up the stairs while he wasnt looking.

I ran into our room and jumped on the bed. I lied on my back looking up at the ceiling, i heard him walking towards the door.

"Benson, what took ya so long?" I giggled as he walk towards the bed

He climbed on top of me and lowered his lips to mine. I smiled when he pulled away and lied next to me.

"I love you" I whispered

He kissed my forehead "I love you too"

**A/N: Sorry i know its short, I have been super busy with school. I have also started a new singing program which is taking up alot of my time . Super super busy!**

**Please review !**


	26. iHave A Baby Part l

**A/N: Ok, this is 3 months later so Sam is now 8 and a half months pregnant.**

Chapter 26: iHave A Baby Part l

Freddie's POV

"Damn it!" I yelled as i stormed through the front door of Sam's house

"Whats wrong baby?" Sam asked turning around from the couch

"My car broke down, so i took it in to get fixed and i wont be ready for a week" I groaned sitting down next to her

"Aw, its ok" She giggled

I smiled, i cant beleive her due date is only 2 and a half weeks away. Carly took her shopping last week and got all the stuff. Now the spare room in Sams house is filled with a crib, a changing table, a closet filled with tiny little baby clothes and so much more baby stuff.

We decided not to find out the sex, we wanted it to be a supprise.

"So how are we going to get to school tomorrow?" She asked

"Spencers going to pick us up" I replied

She nodded "I gotta pee"

I laughed as she tried to get up, her stomach is so big now, its really cute.

"Quit laughing Benson" She growled

I stood up and held my hand out, I pulled her up off the couch and kissed her on the cheek before she walked off.

Carly's POV

Spencer beeped the horn as we pulled into Sams driveway. Her and Freddie walked out the front door. Sam is always in a good mood on Fridays, its the last day of the week. Friday is also the day we do iCarly, but we have stopped the show now until after Sam has the baby.

'Hey" I smiled as the back door opened and they got in the car

"Sup"

"Hey Shay"

We drove to school and waved bye to Spencer.

The day went by just like a normal school day, it was going well until Freddie dropped his phone into the water fountain and it broke. He got all mad about it, i gotta admit, it was pretty funny.

The final bell rang and Spencer was outside to meet us. Normally Sam and Freddie would come to my place after school, but Spencer and I are going to vist our grandad in Yakama this weekend.

We dropped Sam and Freddie off and i waved goodbye.

Freddie's POV

"OMG, I can't believe i left my phone in my locker!" Sam yelled as she flopped on the couch

"Atleast you didn't drop your phone in a water fountain" I replied walking to the kitchen

"We're so stupid" She laughed

"Yep" I smiled walking back into the living room "So, watcha wanna do tonight?"

"We could watch a movie" She suggested

"Sure, what shall we watch?" I asked

She thought for a minute "...Twilight?"

"Ok" I agreed finding the movie on the dvd shelf, I put it in the dvd player and pressed play

I walked over to the couch and sat next to Sam, i put my arm around her neck and she put her head on my shoulder.

We were half way through the movie when the screen when blank.

"What happend?" Sam asked sitting up

I looked around "The power went out"

She groand "So now what?"

I shrugged my shoulders and got up, i walked into the kitchen and got out some candles. I placed them all around the house and lit them.

It started pouring down with rain, there was know sound in the house at all. The only sounds that were heard was the thunder outside and the only light was the candles and the flashes of lightning coming through the windows.

"This is like a scene from a horror movie, the two teens home alone, the thunder and lightning, know power, then the zombie comes to eat them" Sam giggled

"Yeah, cos i heard on the news yesterday there is a zombie lose in Seattle" I smiled

"Come on lets go upstairs, its boring down here" Sam sighed

I followed her up the stairs and into our room. She flopped onto the bed and i layed next to her.

Sam's POV

"Im so bored" I groaned

Its Friday night, we are stuck at home because we don't have Freddie's car, Carly is out of town and the power is out.

"I know me too" He sighed

I looked at the clock 8:02pm. It was still pouring with rain, stupid thunder storm!

"Wanna go downstairs and get something to eat?" Freddie asked

"Stupid question" I smiled

He helped me up and walked to the door. I followed him but then i froze, what the hell, did i just pee my pant?

It finally occured to me what happend!

"Are you coming?" He asked turning to look at me

I looked up at him scared "Freddie...I think my water just broke"

**A/N: Ohhhh cliffhanger :) Sorry, i had to do it. **

**Please review!**


	27. iHave A Baby Part ll

Chapter 27: iHave A Baby Part ll

Sam's POV

_"Freddie...I think my water just broke"_

Freddie's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open "..Are you sure?"

"Well i know i didn't just pee my pants" I said sarcastically

"Ok...uh...we gotta go to the hospital" He muttered

"And how do you plan on doing that, we don't have a car" I groaned

He started to panic "...I'll call Carly"

"Firstly Calry is in Yakama, Secondly we don't have our cell phones and lastly the power is out so the land line wont work" I stated

I started to feel a contraction coming on. I walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"What are we going to do?" I cried

Freddie didn't know what to say or do, he was just standing there. He finally came over and sat next to me.

"How are we going to get to the hospital?" I asked

He still didn't say anything, i could tell he was freaking out.

"Freddie?...Freddie please say something" I begged "Freddie...i'm scared"

He finally looked at me "I don't know what to do...i have know idea what to do...we are stranded here and have know way of getting to the hospital"

I felt another contraction, this one was more painful than the first. I had my eyes shut tight and Freddie was rubbing my back.

I laid down on our bed and Freddie was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Freddie, im so scared. What if something goes wrong" I cried

"Its ok, everything will be ok" He whispered as he kissed my cheek

Another contraction came, they were getting more painful each time.

Soon they were only about a minute apart and i knew it was almost time to push.

Freddie ran back into the room holding a towel and a shoe lace.

"Why do you have a shoe lace?" I asked

"I was reading online, that when a baby is born, you have to tie of the umbilical cord" He replied

Another contraction came and i felt the baby coming.

"Freddie it's coming!" I yelled as i ripped off my pants and underwear

I leaned up against the bed head and started to push. Freddie held my hand, i knew i was squeezing it pretty hard but he didn't care.

"Keep going Sam i can see the head" Freddie yelled over my screaming

I kept pushing and i could feel sweat running down my face, i felt a pop.

"The heads out, keep pushing" Freddie said

I pushed even harder and felt tears running down my face.

"Your almost there" Freddie said "One more push"

I gave one last push and felt it come out, i sighed in relief. I waited for the cry, but there wasn't one, it was just silence.

"Freddie...whats wrong?" I asked

I sat up more and looked at my lifeless daughter.

"She's not breathing Freddie panicked

Tears were running down my face. Freddie started doing CPR on her tiny body.

I watched as he tried to start her heart, i lost more and more hope as each second passed.

I thought it was over, until i heard a faint cry. I looked up to see her arms moving.

"She's breathing" I smiled

Freddie wrapped her up in the towel and passed her to me, he crawled up the bed and lied next to me.

I smiled down at my daughter and then at Freddie.

"You saved her" I started crying again, but they were happy tears "I love you"

My lips met his.

"I love you too" He smiled

I looked back down at our child, she has a thin layer of blond hair on her head, her eyes are still closed so we can't see what color they are yet.

"What are we going to name her?" Freddie asked

"I'm not sure...what do you like?"

"I love the names Amelia and Caitlyn" He replied

"I love Amelia" I smiled and looked back down at her "She looks like an Amelia dont you think?"

"Yeah she does" Freddie smiled "We can call her Mia for short"

"Mia Benson...thats so cute" I giggled

I watched as her eyes opened...i'm dying to see whos eyes she got. YAY! Shes got Freddie's eyes...i love Freddie's eyes!

"She's got your eyes" I smiled

I looked over as the lamp turned on.

"Powers back on" I said

"I'll go call an ambulance" Freddie said standing up

I watched him get up and leave the room, i looked back down at Mia. She is so beautiful, she looks just like Freddie.

Freddie came back into the room a minute later and said the ambulance was on its way.

"I rang Carly too" He said as he sat back on the bed next to me

"What did she say?" I asked

"Lets just say...she is forcing Spencer to drive her back here as we speak" He laughed

I smiled, i handed him Mia and he was smiling at her. They look so cute together.

Freddie's POV

We got to the hospital and now im standing in the waiting room. They had to take Sam and Mia to be checked over. Since i'll be waiting a while, i guess now would be a good time to call my mom.

I walked down the hall to the pay phone and dialed my moms number. It rang a few times before she answered

"Hello"

"Hey mom" I greated

"Freddie, what a supprise" She cheered "Whats up"

"I just rang to let you know that Sam had the baby"

"OMG, thats wonderful"

I smiled "Its a girl, Her name is Amelia. Mia for short"

"Thats fantastic Freddie. I will fly out as soon as i can to come and vist"

"Ok, mom. I'll talk to you later, bye"

I hung up the phone, i should call Sam's mom, i don't know her mobile number though.

The nurse came out and said i can see Sam now, i followed her down the hall and into the room.

"Hey" Sam smiled

"Hey, wheres Mia?" I asked looking around the room

"They took her for a while" She replied

I nodded "How are you feeling?"

"Im ok, im tired" She said

I sat on the edge of her bed and put my arm around her, she put her head on my chest, i know she loves falling asleep like this.

Soon she was asleep, the nurse walked in with Mia. She put her in the little bed next to Sams.

After the nurse left Sam woke up and looked at me.

"Hey" She smiled

I just giggled and kissed her forehead, i stood up and walked over to Mia.

I sat on the couch near the window holding Mia, Sam was staring at us.

Everything was so quiet and peaceful...until

"SAM!" Carly ran into the room and wrapped her arms around Sam

I giggled, Spencer walked in the door after her.

"How you kiddo" Spencer said also hugging Sam

"Im fine" She smiled

Carly looked over at me and i smiled at her. She squealed and ran over to me, she looked down at Mia.

"OMG she is beautiful!" She said

I handed Mia to her and she walked over to Spencer.

"She's gorgeous" Spencer smiled "Whats her name?"

"Amelia" I said

"Mia for short" Added Sam

"That is so cute" Carly squealed

She handed her back to me and i sat on the bed next to Sam.

"So which doctor delivered her?" Carly asked

Sam looked at me "You didn't tell her?"

I shook my head

"Well...Freddie's car was in getting fixed and his phone broke. I left my phone in my locker and our power went out" She started "We were pretty much stranded, Freddie delivered Mia at home...When Mia was born, she wasn't breathing, Freddie did CPR on her and saved her life"

She put her arms around me and i put my arm around her back.

"That's amazing Freddie" Carly whispered walking over to us

I smiled "Hey Carly, can you do me a favour? Call Sam's mom, i didn't have her number

"Sure" She smiled and left the room

She came back a minute later "Your mom is on her way over"

"Thanks" Sam smiled

Carly's POV

"What did you say to your grandad?" Freddie asked me

_*Flashback*_

_I heard my phone ring, i looked at the caller I.D, Sam's home number._

_"Hello" I answered_

_"Hey its Freddie"_

_"Oh hey, whats up?" I asked _

_"Sam had the baby" _

_I hung up the phone without responding, i ran to the kitchen where Spencer and Grandad where sitting._

_"WEGOTTOLEAVENOWSAMHADTHEBABY!" I yelled at Spencer_

_He just looked at me with a confused face._

_"What are you talking about Carly?" My grandad asked_

_"You know my friend Sam, she was pregnant and she just had her baby" I yelled _

_"Your best friend was pregnant?" He asked "With whos baby?"_

_"You know our friend Freddie?" I asked_

_"The one she kept beating up and insulting?" He asked_

_"...Yeah, his baby" I mumbled_

_Grandad rolled his eyes "I will never understand teenagers these days"_

_"SPENCER WE HAVE TO GO!" I yelled_

_"Carly we only just got here" He warned_

_"Oh, its alright, go see your friend" Grandad smiled_

_"Thanks Grandad" I hugged him_

_I ran to my room to get my suitcase._

_*End of flashback*_

"...and thats what happend" I finished

Freddie looked at Sam "Did everyone notice how much you hated me?"

She giggled "...yeah"

Sam's POV

After Carly and Spencer left the nurse came in and asked me if i wanted to try breast feeding. I never really thought about whether i would breast feed but i decided to try it.

Mia started doing it and Freddie turned pale.

"Oh god" He groaned

"Man up Benson" I laughed

The nurse left and Mia kept feeding.

"That is freaky" Freddie mumbled

"Whats the matter? Jealous of her or something?" I smirked

Freddie rolled his eyes and grinned.

When Mia was done she fell asleep in my arms, she looked so cute. Freddie was lying on the bed next to me.

My mom walked into the room and i smiled at her.

"Hey kiddo" She greated

"Hi" I whispered

"Carly told me everything that happend" She said

"Everything?" I asked

"Freddie you should be a doctor" She smiled

He laughed, he took Mia out of my arms and passed her to my mom.

"She is beautiful" My mom said "I'm looking forward to seeing how you two try to handle this"

"It's not gonna be that hard...is it?" I asked

"Well" She started "You have to change her diaper atleast 8 to 10 times a day, You have to remember to feed her all the time, she will wake up crying around 1am, 3am, 5am..."

I cut her off "Are you serious?"

"We will be fine Sam" Freddie smiled

OMG, we are screwed! Changer her diaper 10 times a day? She wakes up at like 3am? How am i suppost to go back to school? Who is going to look after her? I love my mom but i would NEVER trust her to watch my child, Freddie's mom lives in Alabama and Spencer...well...im not sure how that would go!

"Yeah" I lied looking over at Mia who was still in my moms arms

"Well it's late, you should get some rest" Said my mom "I'll be back tomorrow"

She gave Mia back to Freddie and headed for the door "Bye" She called before leaving

I looked down at Mia and then back up at Freddie "You really think we can handle this?"

"Sure, it will just take some getting used to" He said

"What about school? How am i gonna go back to school?" I asked

He stopped and thought about it "Well...Principal Franklin has givin us both 3 weeks off of school and then after that, its only 2 weeks until Summer.

"True, but what about after summer?" I asked

"We will figure it out then, Ok?" He kissed my forehead

"K" I smiled


	28. iCan't Handle This

Chapter 28: iCan't Handle This

Sam's POV

We got in the car and Freddie straped Mia into her car seat, it has been 5 days since Mia was born and now we finally get to go home. Spencer took Freddie to pick his car up yesterday.

He got in the drivers seat and started driving.

Everytime we entered a busy road Freddie laughed at how i freaked out, I kept yelling at him to slow down and then check to make sure Mia hadn't fallen out of her seat.

We finally got home, we got Mia out of the car and took her inside. She was asleep so we put her in the crib we had in the living room, we also have one in our room that will go in her room when she is older.

"So...now what?" I asked "We can't really do anything, she's gonna wake up soon"

"Lunch?" he asked

"Stupid question Benson" I smiled and sat on the couch

He walked into the kitchen and i turned on the TV. Re-runs of Girly Cow is on, that always makes me happy.

Freddie walked back into the room and handed me a sandwhich...HAM!...another thing that always makes me happy.

I was halfway through eating when Mia started crying. I got up and walked over to her, its going to take me a while to tell why she is crying. I picked her up and walked upstairs to her room, i put her on the changing table and took her nappy off...OMG what has this baby been eating? I asked myself as i put her dirty diaper in the bin.

When i'd put a new one on her a walked back downstairs and put her in her crib.

"So why was she crying?" Freddie asked

"You didn't feed her spicy food did you?" I asked

"No, Why?"

"I just don't see how she can turn MILK into THAT" I rolled my eyes

Freddie started laughing and i glared at him "Your changing the next one"

He stopped laughing, I picked up my sandwhich and...she started crying again.

"Already? Where does it all come from?" I yelled

I looked at Freddie and smiled "Your turn"

He rolled his eyes and got up, he got Mia and headed upstairs.

He came down two minutes later but Mia was still crying.

"Here" He said handing her to me

"Freddie! Your gonna have to change one some time" I groaned

He just laughed "Well her diaper is fine, so...that means she's hungry and last time i checked i don't have boobs!"

I laughed and took Mia upstairs again.

Freddie's POV

I was woken up by the sound of crying, i looked at the clock next to my bed, 3:27am.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to Mia's crib.

"Don't you come with a snooze button?" I asked her while i picked her up

I took her into the other room and changed her diaper.

I put her back in her crib and crawled back into bed, i fell asleep again quickly.

I heard Mia crying again, I rolled over to look at the clock...5:18am. I got up again and took her downstairs and got one of her bottles. I was gonna ask Sam how she got the milk into the bottle...but then again, why would i want to know?

I fed her and burped her and put her back to bed. I went back to sleep praying that was it for the night.

It wasn't though, she woke up again at 7:36 for another diaper change.

So Sam and I went to bed last night at 11:00pm and in total Mia has woken up FIVE times!

I woke up again at 9:00, but this time Sam woke me up, not Mia.

"Morning" She yawed

I just groaned, my eyes were still closed.

"Didn't my mom say babies woke up every 2 hours during the night? Why didn't Mia?" She asked

My eyes went wide and i stared at her "You didn't hear her? She woke me up FIVE times during the night"

"What!" Sam gasped "She cried five times? And i didn't hear her once?"

I shook my head.

"OMG, baby im so sorry" She whispered putting her arm around me

"It's ok" I smiled kissing her forehead

"No its not" She frowned "My daughter was crying and i didn't even hear her"

"Baby, don't stress about it, you were just really tired, sleeping in a hospital bed isn't the easiest thing to do" I said

"Freddie for the last five days you were sleeping on one of the chairs in my hospital room, this isn't fair to you" She sighed

"Sweetie, it's fine" I smiled moving a bit of hair off her face "

"I love you" she whispered

I smiled "I love you too"

I leaned in to kiss her, we broke apart and looked over at the crib when we heard a cry.

"I'll get it" Sam yelled leaping of the bed

I just giggled and lied back down, this was gonna be a long day.

Sam's POV

"Freddie" I called and he came running out of the kitchen

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Mia wont stop crying!" I groaned

"Have you changed her?" He asked

"Yes" I replied

"Fed her?"

"Yep"

"Burped her?"

I nodded "She just wont stop crying!"

He took her from me but she kept screaming. I rubbed the sides of my head, she had been screaming for 20 minutes and now i have a headache!

"What do we do?" I asked

"Here" He said handing me Mia

He ran back to the kitchen and came back a minute later with the phone held against his ear.

"Who are you calling?" I asked

"My mom" He responded "Hi mom, Yes im fine"

"Mia please be quiet" I whispered to her

"No i don't have a tick" He rolled his eyes "No, i have a question, Mia has been crying for nearly half and hour straight and she wont shut up. Yes, yes, yes, yes we have done all that. Ok, thanks"

He hung up the phone and i looked at him "Well?...what did she say?"

"Oh, she has no idea"

I groaned "What time is it?"

"Just after 3, why?" He asked

"Ring Carly" I said

"How is..." He started but i cut him off

"Just do it"

He dialed Carly's number "Hey Carly, Can you come over? We need help with Mia. Thanks"

He hung up again "She's on her way"

"Good" I sighed and looked back down at my screaming daughter

In 10 minutes Carly was here and Freddie let her in and she stared at me.

"Mia's crying" She said pointing at her

"Thanks Carly, what would i do with out you?" I asked sarcastically

"So why did you call?" She asked putting her bag on the couch

"Mia has been crying for nearly 40 minutes, we have tried EVERYTHING! We fed her, burped her, changed her, she just wont stop!" I whined

Carly took her out of my arms and started rocking her. I have a headache! I can't handle this, i can't even stop my daughter from crying.

"You guys go lay down for a while, I'll look after Mia" Carly offered

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked

Carly nodded "I would love to"

"Thanks Shay" I smiled and walked to the stairs

Freddie's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock, 6pm. I listened for a minute, Unless Carly took Mia out of the house, she has stopped crying. I looked over at Sam who was still sound asleep. I smiled and brushed a strand of hair off her face, She opened her eyes and smiled. She grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it before sitting up.

"Carly got Mia to stop crying" She grinned

"Yep" I replied

I leaned in and my lips met hers.

"What was that for?" She asked when i pulled away

"Just wanted to" I smiled "I love you"

"Love you too"

I stood up and held my hand out "C'mon, lets go see Carly"

She took my hand and i pulled her up, I gave her another quick kiss and put my arm around her. We left the room and went downstairs.

"Enjoy your nap?" Carly asked standing up from the couch

"Ohhhh yeah" Sam said stretching "How did you get her to stop crying"

"I'm not sure, I rocked her for a while and she just finally fell asleep" She smiled

"Thanks Carls" Sam grinned giving her a hug

"Anytime" Carly replied

I walked over to the crib to see Mia, she was sound asleep, thank god!

"Well, I gotta go help Spencer with dinner, he has a date" Carly giggled and picked her bag up "Are you guys coming over to start iCarly again tomorrow?"

"Yep!" I smiled

"We gotta introduce Mia to everyone" She added

"Ok, seeya tomorrow" She waved

"Bye" Sam said

The door closed and Sam looked at me "Why can Carly get Mia to stop crying but i cant? I can't get her to stop crying, i don't here her at night, whats wrong with me?"

I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Come her baby" I pulled her into a hug "Your still learning, we both are, it's ok"

She looked up at me "You had to get up five times last night because of me, this isn't fair on you"

"Sam, It's ok, i didn't mind. You didn't hear her last night because you were so tired, we are both still new with this, give it time, you will get the hang of it"

"Im sorry Freddie, If i don't hear her tonight please wake me up or something, I don't want you to keep getting up every 2 hours" She cried

"Ok, it's fine baby" I gave her one more hug

**A/N: Hey,**

**So i got a review from someone named Sharksbean (thanks for the review by the way) But they said something that gave me a brilliant idea, there review was about the bomber in the earlier chapter in NY. They said it doesn't make sense for him to just leave her there with a bomb unless someone hired him to do it. Anyway i was having serious writers block but the review got me thinking.**

**So thanks for the awesome review Sharksbean, i love that idea and im definetly gonna fit it into the story.**

**I also love other ideas too :) So don't forget to review.**

**One more thing i gotta add to this super long note. I just wrote another story :D It's called iWill Get You Together, its a cute little Seddie story thats only 5 chapters long. I would love for you to check it out :)**

**Bye!**


	29. iGrandmother

Chapter 29: iGrandmother

**A/N: I know, I know, I havn't updated in ages. Im in the middle of 2 other stories right now too and i've been really busy with school stuff. But im back :)**

Sam's POV

"What do you mean your mom is coming?" I asked in a loud whisper as i put Mia in her crib

"I mean, she just called and said she will be here tomorrow night" Freddie responded

I groand "Ok well, we have to get ready for iCarly tonight"

"I know, i can't beleive its been 3 months since our last show"

We put Mia in the Car and drove over to BushWell Plaza. We took the elevator up to Carly's floor and entered the front door.

"Hey Carls" I greeted

She stood up from the couch and walked over to us.

"Hey guys" She smiled "Hey Mia" She said bending over to look in the stroller

"So is everything set for the show?" I asked

"Yep" Carly replied "We should head up, 20 minutes until the show starts"

We all got in the elevator and went up to the studio, Freddie walked over to his laptop to get ready for the show while me and Carly played with Mia.

"Are you ready to meet the iCarly audiance Mia? Carly asked in the same voice she uses to talk to puppies

I just laughed "I'm sure Mia will respond to that question any second Carls" I said sarcatically

Carly rolled her eyes.

"20 seconds until show" Freddie said

I put Mia back in her stroller and pushed it behind the laptop until the show had started.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Guess what" Carly said

"We're back!" We both yelled

"Did you miss us?" I asked

"Of corse they did!" Carly replied "Anyway, why did we leave, you ask?"

"Because...Freddie, switch to B cam"

Freddie switched the camera and i walked over to get Mia. I stepped back in front of the camera next to Carly and Freddie.

"This" Carly said pointing to Mia "Is Amelia Benson"

"Mia" Freddie corrected

"Mia" Carly said

"Thats right, Baby Spencer isn't the only iCarly baby anymore" I smiled

"So, yes" Carly started "This is Mia, Sam and Freddie's baby. Now, on with the show!"

I put Mia back in her stroller and Freddie switched back to A cam.

"Now it's time for" I started

"MESSIN WITH LEWBERT!" We yelled

"Ok, So last week we-" Carly was cut of by a cry

I looked at Freddie, than over at Mia.

"I got it" Freddie said switching back to B cam and leaving the room

"Sorry about that" I said

Freddie came back into the iCarly studio a few minutes later and put Mia back in her stoller, he walked over to us and looked at me.

"What have you been feeding that baby!" he asked

"What?" I giggled

"I'm not gonna get into it, BUT you are changing the next diaper!"

Me and Carly burst into laughter.

"Dude, she's your kid, deal with it" Carly said in between laughs

Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed the camera.

"And we're clear"

I gave Carly a high five "Awesome show!"

"So" Carly said turning to Freddie "How bad was the diaper?"

"Lets just say...I can never eat gravy again"

"Ew" I yelled scrunching my face up

I just laughed "At least you don't have to change it 10 times a day Carls"

"SHE GOES 10 TIMES A DAY?"

I smiled and nodded "yep"

"Lets go downstairs, Spencer made spaghetti tacos to celebrate our 1st show since Mia was born" Carly said walking to the door

We went downstairs, I carried Mia into the kitchen and Spencer turned to look at us.

"Hey Sam, Freddie" He smiled "Hey little baby person"

"Hey" I smiled

"Sup Spence" Freddie added

We all sat at the table and had dinner.

"We better go soon" Freddie said when we had finished

"Yeah" I agreed "We have to get ready for your freakish mother"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Your mom's coming home?" Carly asked

"Yeah, she is coming for the weekend to see Mia, she leaves on Monday" Freddie replied

"Have fun with that" Spencer chuckled

I smiled and got up to go get Mia.

We left the Shay's apartment and got down to Freddie's car.

Freddie's POV

We got home and we put Mia to bed. I grabbed my laptop and sat on the couch with Sam.

"What ya doin?" Sam asked

"Checking the comments on the iCarly site"

I logged in and clicked on the comments.

_HipHop98: OMG Mia is the cutest thing ever!_

_KaylaH: She is beautiful_

_PipaRose554: Awww, I hope we see Mia on iCarly more, she is beautiful_

_HollyDolly81: OMG! A baby half Sam and half Freddie? that is gonna be scary haha, she is really cute though :)_

_Tim: She is going to super smart and kick ass at the same time!_

_FiFi8897: So cute you guys!_

I smiled at the comments and so did Sam.

I put the laptop away and we went upstairs.

"Glad to be doing iCarly again?" I asked Sam as she got into bed next to me

"Yeah, I missed it alot" She said

She rolled over and put her head on my chest, she looked up at me and smiled "I love you"

"I love you too baby" I replied

I moved a bit of hair of her face and kissed her forehead.

Sam's POV

"How long until crazy gets here?" I asked

"She just texted saying she was leaving the airport, so about 10-20 minutes" Freddie replied

I heard Mia start crying "I have to feed her"

I got one of her bottles and sat on the couch with her.

There was a knock on the door, Freddie stood up to get it and i followed him with Mia. He opened the door to reveal his mother.

"FREDDIE!" She yelled running in and wrapping her arms around him

"H...H...Hi Mom" He finally got out

She let go and looked at me "Hello Samantha"

"Hi" I replied

"And this must be Mia" She said looking at her

I handed Mia to her.

"She is beautiful" She smiled

Mia started crying again.

"She probebly need her diaper changed" I said as she handed Mia back to me

I walked up the stairs into Mia's room and changed her diaper.

When i was done, i walked back downstairs but stopped when i heard Freddie and his mom talking.

"Freddie, I still don't know why you picked a girl like that. You had such a bright future, now you have a baby, you will probebly never get to go to college, this is a responsibility that you will have for the rest of your life"

"Ok, first, I love Mia alot and I wouldn't change having her for anything and second how is it's Sam's fault?"

"Because Freddie, You should of ended up with someone more like Carly, someone who wouldn't force you into having sex"

"OMG MOM! for the last time, Sam DID NOT force me into anything!"

"It's just, she's been to juvi, she is always in detention. What kind of mother do you think she is going to be?"

I felt tears run down my cheeks, I looked down at Mia who had fallen asleep in my arms. I turned around and walked back up the stairs, I put Mia in her crib and laid on my bed. I looked up at the roof, I was still crying, Mia is going to be alright...isn't she? She won't turn out like me will she?

I heard Freddie walk in.

"Baby, whats wrong?" He asked sitting next to me and wiping a tear of my face

I sat up and looked at him "I heard you and your mom talking, what if Mia turns out like me? Always in trouble, going to Juvi? What if me and her turn out like me and my mom? Always fighting?"

He pulled me into a hug "Don't listen to what my mom says...she just...she's still getting used to all this. You are going to be a great mom to Mia, ok? Her future is going to be fine and so is ours"

"So...you don't regret getting me pregnant?"

"Not one bit" He smiled

I pulled him down into a kiss, I pulled away and looked over at Mia, yeah...She's gonna be fine.

**A/N: Hey, so i hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Please review, I love reading all your reviews so much!**

**Next chapter up ASAP!**

**Bye !**


	30. iAlmost Loose You Part l

Chapter 30: iAlmost Loose You Part l

Sam's POV

I woke up and rolled over to look at Freddie, he was stil asleep, he looks so cute.

I gave him a quick kiss before he opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful" He smiled

"Morning" I replied

"I can't believe there is only 3 weeks left of summer"

"I know, have you thought about what we are going to do with Mia when we go back to school?" I asked

He shook his head "Nope, but it's ok. We will figure it out"

I nodded, We got up and i walked over to check on Mia. She was still asleep, I finally started hearing her when she cries at night.

I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower.

I pulled my robe on when i was done and walked back to our room. Freddie was lying on the bed and looked up at me when i walked in.

"Out" I said pointing to the door "I have to get dressed"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled at me "Oh come on Sam, i've seen you naked before. We have a baby and i think your old enough to know how babies are made"

I just smiled and rolled my eyes "Funny, but i'm still not going to let you watch me get dressed"

I walked over to the foot of the bed and put my hands on my hips. I was about to say something else before he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

I crashed my lips down onto his and ran my hands through his hair.

"Come on Benson, we don't have time for this, we have to go to Carly's for rehearsal" I giggled as he started sucking on my neck

"Oh come on, we will make it quick" He mumbled agaisnt my neck

He flipped us so that i was now on the bottom. My hands went down his back until i reached the bottom of his shirt, I pulled it over his head and threw it across the room.

I pulled my lips away from his when i heard a cry.

"Oh Mia you have the worst timing" I sighed

"...I forgot she was here" Freddie laughed

He stood up and walked over to Mia.

"I'll go change her" He said picking up Mia

I stood up too and pulled the string on my robe letting it fall to the ground "Hurry back"

Freddies jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

"Dude, your waisting time" I smiled lying back on the bed

Freddies POV

"We're 40 minutes late" Sam giggled as we stepped out of the Bushwell elevator

I laughed, we entered Carly's apartment and she looked at us from the kitchen.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!" She yelled

"Shhh, Mia is asleep" Sam whispered

"Where have you guys been?" Carly repeated in a loud whisper

"...We had...Important...Issues to take care off" I smiled

Sam started laughing while Carly just stared at us, all of a sudden her eyes went wide.

"Oh, ewwww" She groaned when she caught on

"Your such a priss" Sam rolled her eyes

"Come on, we have to rehearse" Carly said changing the subject

We all went upstairs to start our rehearsal.

Sam's POV

"Good rehearsal guys" Freddie said as we finished

"Thanks" Carly smiled

I looked at Freddie who started coughing.

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah" He said "Just a tickle"

"Ok, lets go downstairs, I made some of my special lemonade" Carly smiled

"...Yay?" I said as we followed her out the room

"What ya doin?" I asked Freddie as he sat at the computer

"Just checking something on the iCarly sight" He replied

I walked over to the fridge and i heard Freddie start to cough again.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked turning to look at him "Your not getting the flu are you?"

"No, im fine" He said "Don't worry"

I turned back to the fridge and pulled out a can of wahoo punch, i shut the door and turned to look at Carly who was pouring a glass of her lemonade, i rolled my eyes.

I turned around to look at Freddie again, his was frozen in place staring at the bench. He looks like he saw a ghost...

He started coughing again, but this time he didn't stop. I ran over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Freddie?...Freddie, breathe"

He kept coughing while struggling for air, he fell of the chair and collapsed on the floor.

Carly ran over to us and looked at me.

"Call 911" I told her

"But-"

"CALL 911!" I shouted cutting her off

"Freddie, look at me. Try to calm down, ok everythings going to be fine. Just try to relax, breathe in and out"

His coughing stopped as he was gasping for air, his eyes closed and everything went silent.

"Freddie!" I yelled "Wake up, don't fall asleep, wake back up"

"The ambulance is on it's way" Carly said running back over

I knew i had tears running down my face but i didn't care.

"What the hell happened" I cried "He was fine 20 minutes ago what the hell happend"

"I don't know, but it's going to be ok" Carly said

She was trying to act calm but i could tell she was freaking out...huh...not everyday Carly is the calm one.

There was a bang on the door, it flew open and a man and a lady ran inside.

"What happened?" The lady asked

"We don't know, one minute he is fine and the next minute he starts coughing and now his is on the floor"

"How do you guys know him?" She asked

"I'm his girlfriend" I said

"Best friend" Carly added

"Is he asthmatic?"

"I don't think so" I said

"Ok we have to go now" I heard the guy say

"Carly, can you drive to the hospital with Mia if i go with Freddie?" I asked

She nodded.

"Who's Mia?" The lady asked

"My daughter"

The lady looked at me shocked, i rolled my eyes.

I followed them down to the ambulance and got in the back.

We finally got to the hospital, they made me wait outside but i could see through a little window near the door.

'He is going to be ok' I kept telling myself

I watched as the doctors started to look paniced, the rushed around the room and i saw them pull out that machine that starts people hearts.

'What? His heart stopped?' Tears were running down my face again. They placed the little things (I always thought they looked like irons) on his chest and i watched as they zapped him.

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Sam" I heard Carly call as she ran through the doors pushing Mia in her stroller

"Whats going on?" She asked

I was to shocked to speak so i just pointed at the window. They shocked him for a 3rd time.

'Please don't let him die'

Carly put her arms around me blocking my view from the window. I cried onto her shoulder.

"He can't die Carls, he can't"

"He won't, it's ok"

She pulled me away from the window and over to the chairs, we sat down and the door opened.

The doctor stepped out and looked at me...

_To Be Continued..._


	31. iAlmost Loose You Part ll

Chapter 31: iAlmost Loose You Part ll

Sam's POV

_The doctor stepped out and looked at me..._

"Is he ok" I asked

"Freddie had a severe asthma attack" The doctor started

"Asthma attack?" Carly asked "Freddie isn't asthmatic?"

"Some people can go years without knowing that they are" He informed

"Is he ok?" I asked again

"His heart stopped for about 2 minutes but we managed to re-start it"

I sighed in relief "Can i see him"

He nodded

"I'll wait out here" Said Carly

I opened the door and walked in. I sat on the chair next to his bed and just looked at him.

How did this happen? This morning we were...well...i'm not going to get into what we were doing and then 3 hours later we're sitting in a hospital room!

I kissed his forehead and his eyes opened.

"You scared me" I whispered

He moved over and i sat on the bed next to him, he put his arm around me and i put my head on his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again ok" I said starting to cry a little bit

"I'm sorry baby" He whispered

"How did this happen? Everything was perfect this morning then i almost loose you"

"You didn't almost loose me"

"Benson, your heart stopped"

"I know" he said playing with the ends of my hair "But i would never leave you. Never ever, I love you"

"Love you too"

"Where's Mia?" He asked

"With Carly"

He nodded

"So you didn't know that you had asthma?"

He shook his head "Nope, bad way to find out huh?"

"Tell me about it" I whispered "How long do you have to stay in here?"

"Until tomorrow"

I nodded

"Does my mom know?"

"...Yeah"

"Great, How long until she runs in here checking every bone in my body?" He frowned

"I told her not to freak out. Carly is gonna call her to say your fine" I laughed

He smiled.

Carly's POV

The door opened and Sam walked out.

"How is he?" I asked

"Fine" She smiled "He is actually trying to convince me that it wasn't a big deal"

"What?" I asked

"He thinks it isn't a big deal"

"...He almost died"

"try telling him that" She rolled her eyes

"Can I see him?" She nodded

I walked into the room and Freddie waved at me, I couldn't help but laugh, he looks so calm.

"Hey" I smiled

"Sup"

"How you feeling?"

"Fine"

Freddie's POV

I waved bye to Carly as she left my room.

Sam came back in a minute later holding Mia.

"Hey baby" I smiled as she sat on the bed next to me.

She handed me Mia.

"She was worried about you" Sam whispered

I laughed.

"Carly's going to take her home tonight" she said

"She's not going with you?" I asked

"Nope, I'm staying here. You stayed with me when i was in hospital"

I smiled "I love you"

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't get all the asthma stuff right :(**

**I have asthma and I have had an attack bad enough to go to hospital, but my hearts never stopped or anything (Thank God)**

**I wasn't even admited to the hospital, I was only in emergancy for a few hours. But i did my best based on what i know about asthma. I have only had it for about 10 months anyway.**


	32. iWill Be Ok

Chapter 32: iWill Be Ok

Freddie's POV

"Sam" I sighed "Sam stop, your almost as bad as my mom!"

"Ok, thats just plain mean"

"Sorry" I laughed "But seriously stop"

"Fine"

Sam had been going through my stuff for the last 20 minutes. There were inhalers, infomation sheets about asthma, a peak flow meter, a spacer and everything else! But apparently according to Sam, it wasn't all there.

She was acting like I was dying! I know she is just trying to care, but my mom didn't even freak out like her.

We finally got to leave the hospital. We walked downstairs and left the hospital. Carly took Sam home yesterday and Sam drove my car to the hospital this morning.

"Want me to drive?" I asked

She looked at me like I was insane, I just rolled my eyes.

"Sam, Im asthmatic, not blind"

"Whatever" She said throwing me my keys

We got in the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

We got home and walked inside.

"Where's Mia?" I asked falling on the couch

"Carly's dropping her off later" Sam said falling on top off me

I kissed her forehead and she put her head on my chest.

"So, you really aren't worried about all this asthma stuff?" She asked

"Not really" I said "As long as I remember to always have my inhaler with me I'll be fine"

"Sorry I've been freaking out about it. I't just scared me, you almost died and I just don't want that to happen again"

"It's not gonna happen again baby, I promiss"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know whats going on now, I'll be carefull"

She nodded "Ok, Because I can't loose you"

"Your never going to loose me, Your going to be stuck with me for a long time" I laughed

"Good" She smiled "I love you"

"I love you more"

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked around my living room. I was still lying on Freddie, we must have fallen asleep.

I kissed his neck a few times before he woke up.

"Hey Beautiful" He smiled

"We fell asleep" I giggled

I heard a knock on the door, I groaned before getting up.

I opened the door to reveal Carly and Mia.

"Baby Delivery" Carly smiled

"Yeah, but it's been longer than 30 minutes so the baby's free" I laughed

She handed me Mia and we walked inside.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked

I pointed to the couch and Freddie's head popped up. He got up and walked over to us.

"There's Daddy" I smiled handing Mia to Freddie

"Hey Gorgeous, were you a good girl for Aunty Carly?"

"She was very good" Carly said

"Thanks for looking after her" I smiled

"Anytime" She smiled "Anyway, I left Spencer alone with a box of matches, and it's starting to worry me"

I laughed "Seeya tomorrow Carls"

"Bye" She called as she left

I looked over at Freddie who was back on the couch with Mia. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Who do you think she looks more like?" He asked

I looked at Mia "You, she has your eyes and your mouth"

"Yeah, but when she's older she's gonna look exactly like you, she has your hair"

"Well, If she gets your brains and my attitude, who knows what kinda trouble she will get into"

"Yeah, my kids not gonna end up in Juvi though" He laughed

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your mom? I haven't seen her in ages" He asked

"Who's knows" I said "She is dating a pilot this week, she could be anywhere"

"It doesn't bother you that she's never around?"

"Nah, I have you and Mia. Anyway, your moms not around"

"Well yeah, but I know where she is"

"True. It doesn't bother me, but i'm not sure how she does it. I could never leave Mia on her own all the time...You don't think I will turn out like my mom do you?"

"Of course not baby" He said "Your a great mom now and your gonna keep being a great mom"

I smiled and looked down at Mia.

Yeah, we're gonna be fine.


	33. iParty

Chapter 33: iParty

Sam's POV

"Happy Birthday Carls!" I smiled as we entered her apartment

"Thanks"

"Ready for your party tonight?" Freddie asked as he took Mia out of her stroller

"I have been ready for the last six weeks" She laughed "It's going to be great! Spencer is going to vist Grandad in Yakama this weekend so we can do whatever we want"

"Spencer trusts you to have a party without him around?" I asked

She nodded "What are you guys doing with Mia tonight"

"My moms gonna watch her" I said

Carly just stared at me blinking rapidly "You trust your mom to watch your daughter?"

"...Yeah...Well, no. But what other choice do we have? Anyway, she looked after me and I turned out okay"

Carly and Freddie looked at me.

"Well, not okay...but I wasn't a complete mess" I laughed

Freddie smiled and Carly rolled her eyes.

Freddie's POV

"SAM!" I called up the stairs "WE GOTTA GO!"

"OK" She yelled

My jaw hit the floor when she walked downstairs. She was wearing a tight blue strapless dress that stopped about 3 inches above her knees **( A/N: Pictures on my profile)**

"Dude your drooling" She laughed

I closed my mouth "Sorry, you look gorgeous"

I kissed her on the cheek before we left the house. We got in the car and headed over to Bushwell.

"Hey Carly" I said as we walked through the door

"You look nice Shay" Sam smiled

Carly was wearing a short pink dress that was tight at the top and was slightly puffy at the bottom. It had a black bow around the middle and she was wearing black ankle boots **(A/N: Pictures on my profile)**

"Thanks" She smiled back

"Carls, how the hell did you get all this beer?" Sam asked pointing at the beer sitting on the table

"Gibby got it" She replied "Spencers not here so why not"

"Cool" Sam smiled

"Sam, If you get drunk I'm leaving you here. Because i'm not gonna be the one explaining to your mom"

"Oh relax Benson"

I rolled my eyes.

Sam's POV

Everyone started arriving at Carly's place, she looked so excited.

I walked over to Freddie, Brad and Gibby.

"Hey" I smiled putting my arm around Freddie's shoulders

"Hey babe" He said putting his arm around my back

"So Gibby, where did you get all the beer from?" I asked

"My uncle owns a bar"

"Oh. Fair enough" I laughed

I looked around the room to try and find Carly. I spotted her on the couch, she was on some guys lap and they were making out.

I tapped Freddie on the shoulder and pointed to Carly.

"OMG" Freddie laughed

"How many beers do you think she's had?" I asked

"Who knows, but Carly isn't the kind of girl who would do that unless she was drunk"

"True" I agreed

"Speaking of beer, how many have you had?" He asked me

"Two" I responded

My jaw dropped when Carly got up and I saw who the guy was.

"Whats wrong?" Freddie asked

I pointed to the couch. His jaw dropped too.

"Griffen?" He said shocked

"She must be drunk" I laughed

She walked over to us.

"Hi Carls" I said

"Heyyy" She giggled

She is talking like she does when she plays 'The Idiot Farm Girl'

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked her

She shrugged before running off.

Freddie's POV

I looked at my watch, 11:30. Wow, the party had been going for five hours. I looked around the room for Sam, I spotted her over by Brad and Carly. I walked over and they were laughing about something.

"Hey guys"

Sam looked at me and she was giggling like an idiot.

"Heeyyy Babyyy" She giggled

Oh great, now she was drunk too. Carly started giggling again. I looked at Brad, he wasn't drunk he was just looking at Sam and Carly shocked.

"Sam are you drunk?" I asked

I already knew the answer, I just wanted to find out how drunk she was.

"Noooo" She smiled

I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't good" I said to Brad

"I know" He sighed

People were started to leave Carly's place. Soon it was just Carly, Brad, Sam and I left in the apartment. Carly and Sam were still giggling about who knows what.

"Brad, can you do me a favour?" I asked

"Yeah, whatcha need?"

"Stay here with Carly tonight" I looked over at her, she was spinning in a circle "...I don't think she should be alone"

"Sure dude" He laughed

"Come on Sam, we are going home" I said

"Nooooo" She giggled

"Yes, now come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door

"...Seeya" I smiled "Happy Birthday Carly"

"Kay" She giggled

I rolled my eyes and pulled Sam out the door. She was giggling all the way downstairs.

"I'll drive" She smiled when we got to the car

"Yeah, that'll happen" I said sarcastically

I got in the drivers side and she got in the passengers seat.

She was still laughing when we pulled into her driveway.

"Come on" I said opening the car door for her.

She fell out and landed on the ground.

"Who put that floor there?" She mumbled

"Sam" I groaned as she stood up

"Oh hey Freddie" She smiled "When did you get here?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the front door. Her mom was asleep on the couch and Mia was in her crib.

"Go to our room" I told Sam

I got Mia out of her crib and went upstairs. I walked into our bedroom and saw Sam jumping on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying not to laugh

I put Mia down and walked over to the bed, Sam was still bouncing. She got to close to the edge and fell off. I caught her and she started laughing again.

"Your pretty" She said looking up at me

"OMG" I whispered to myself

"Ok Sam, I think you should go have a shower" I said

"Only if you come too" She giggled

I rolled my eyes "No Sam, I'm not having a shower with you"

"Fine" She pouted "Then I'm not having one"

"Atleast put your PJ's on then"

"Ok" She said

She stood in the middle of the room and unzipped her dress, she pulled it off leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She unhooked her bra and threw it at me before walking across the room to get her PJ's.

My jaw dropped at her walking around topless. She finally got dressed, she walked over to me and put her arms around my neck. She crashed her lips into mine and tangled her hands in my hair.

"You need to go to sleep" I said when she pulled away

"But I'm not tired" She groaned

"Trust me" I smiled "You will thank me in the morning

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked around my bedroom. My head her so bad, what the hell happened last night?

I looked over and Freddie who was sitting on our bed smiling at me.

"Morning" He said

I rubbed my head "What the hell happened last night?"

"You drank six cans of beer"

"Oh god" I sighed "How bad was it?"

"Lets see, at the party you and Carly were giggling at nothing. Then when we left you say "I'll drive", then when we got home you started jumping on the bed, then you fell off, then you said I was pretty and then you took all of your clothes off except your underwear and walked around the room for ages before finally putting your PJ's on"

"Oh My God" I groaned putting my hands over my face

Freddie pulled my hands away and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry" I whispered

"It's ok baby" He laughed "I'll go get you some coffee"


	34. iNeed Help

Chapter 34: iNeed Help

Sam's POV

"Ok" I sighed "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Freddie groaned falling on the couch next to me

"We start school in six days, what are we going to do with Mia?"

"I have know idea, but it's our senior year. I am NOT missing it" He said "We could leave her with Spencer"

"I wouldn't even trust Spencer to watch a puppy" I laughed

"Oh come on, he's not that bad"

"We would come home and Mia would either be on fire, stuck to something or covered in something"

"True" Freddie smiled

Freddie's POV

This is so bad, we only have 4 days left until school starts and we still can't figure out what to do.

I walked out of the kitchen and looked at Sam on the couch, she had fallen asleep. I smiled before turning around to go upstairs. I walked into our room and heard my phone ring. I picked it up and saw _Mom_ written on the screen.

_**Hi Mom**_

_Freddie, remember last week when you called and you couldn't figure out what to do with Mia?_

_**Yeah?**_

_Well, I talked to my boss and he is sending me back to Seattle!_

_**REALLY? Thats great!**_

_I will take care of Mia while you and Sam are at school_

_**But wait, you still have to work?**_

_Yes, but i'm only working afternoons and nights. By the time I start work you will be done with school for the day._

_**Thanks great! Thank you so much mom.**_

_I will be home on Saturday, see you then._

_**Bye**_

I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. I ran down the stairs but stopped when I saw Sam was still asleep.

I walked over to the couch and crouched down next to her. I put my lips on hers, her eyes opened and she started kissing me back.

"What was that for?" She smiled when I pulled away

"Well we both know how grumpy you get when I wake you up" I laughed

She hit me on the shoulder and sat up. I sat on the couch next to her and put my arm around her back.

"So why did you wake me up?" She asked putting her head on my shoulder

"Because I have great news" I answered "My mom is moving back to Seattle"

She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow "Are your happy about that?"

I nodded "Yes"

"Why?"

"Because she is going to take care of Mia while we are at school"

"Seriously?" Sam smiled "Thats great!"

Sam's POV

"Come on" Freddie mumbled agaisnt my neck "We have to get up"

He kissed down my neck again and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Just five more minutes?"

He smiled "We can't, we have to go pick my mom up from the airport"

I ran my hands down his bare chest and traced his abs with my finger. I flipped us over and started sucking on his next.

"I know what your trying to do" He laughed "Teasing doesn't work with me"

"Fine" I groaned getting off off him "But as soon as we have picked your mom up, we are finishing this"

"Deal" He smiled

We left the house and got to the airport. Freddie's mom ran over to as and wrapped her arms around Freddie.

"Everytime" Freddie mumbled

She finally let go of him, she turned to look at me.

"Hello Sam"

"Crazy"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Mia" She smiled looking into the stroller

We left the airport and got into the car. Freddie's mom is still going to be living in Bushwell, just not the same apartment, she got one on the third floor.

We got to Bushwell and went upstairs. Freddie helped his mom unpack and I took Mia upstairs to see Carly.

"Hey Carls" I smiled as I walked through the door

"Hey, where's Freddie?"

"Downstairs, he's helping his mom unpack" I groaned

"I see" She laughed

I walked into the kitchen and got a soda out the fridge. I looked over and Carly, she had gotten Mia out of her stroller and she was talking to her.

"So Freddie's mom is going to watch her while your at school?" Carly asked sitting on the couch with Mia

I nodded "Yep. But if she tries to give that kid a tick bath, I swear-"

I was cut of when Spencer came running out of his room.

"Spence, whats wrong?" Carly asked

"Socko, Junkyard, lots of stuff, gotta go!"

He was out the door before he could explain any more. I rolled my eyes.

Freddie's POV

"Bye mom" I said as I walked out the door

I got in the elevator and went up to the 8th floor. I walked inside Carly's apartment.

"Hello ladies" I smiled

"Hey Freddie" Carly called from the kitchen

"Hey baby" Sam smiled as I sat on the couch next to her "Finished helping your mom?"

I nodded "Yep"

"Great" She said standing up "Cos we have a deal"

I smiled.

"Is this a deal I wanna know about?" Carly asked walking over to us

Sam shook her head "No, not really"


	35. iGo Back To School

Chapter 35: iGo Back To School

Freddie's POV

"Sam" I whispered "Sam, wake up"

"Why don't you have a snooze button?" She asked poking me in the nose

"Come on baby" I smiled kissing the side of her neck "Wake up"

She groaned but finally opened her eyes "Fine. Whats time's your mom picking Mia up?"

"8:15" I answered

Sam finally got out of bed and walked to the closet. She pulled out black skinny jeans, a white singlet and a denim jacket.

She left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She came back 10 mintutes later, she walked back to the closet and pulled out a pair of black boots.

I left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom and got in the shower.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I heard Sam ask

"Sure"

The door opened and she walked in. I turned the water off and stepped on of the shower. She stood there and just looked at me.

I rolled my eyes "Don't get any ideas, we have to go to school"

She groaned "Whatever"

I laughed, she grabbed her lipgloss and left the bathroom.

I got dressed and walked downstairs. Sam looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Your wearing clothes now" She sighed

She got up from the couch and put her arms around my neck.

"Come on" She smiled "Atleast take your shirt off"

"Sam" I warned

"What? Gibby walks around shirtless all the time"

I rolled my eyes.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and put her lips on mine.

"OMG!"

I look over at the door and saw my mom standing there. Sam rolled her eyes, she put her feet back on the floor and let go of my neck.

"Hi Mom" I said

Hello" She frowned "Where's Mia"

I gave her to my mom and she left.

"We gotta go too" I said picking up my backpack

We walked out to the car and got in.

We got to school and got out.

"Come on" I smiled to Sam

She was dragging her feet. I grabbed her hand and interlaced out fingers.

We walked over to the lockers and met Carly.

"We're SENIORS!" She yelled

"Yep" Sam smiled

Sam's POV

I walked down the main hallway to find Freddie. He wasn't in my first two classes.

"Hey baby" He smiled when I found him

I gave him a quick kiss "I missed you"

"It's only been two hours" He laughed

I shrugged "I know"

He smiled before putting his lips back on mine. He pushed me up agaisnt the lockers and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"BENSON, PUCKETT!"

We turned and saw Miss Briggs staring at us.

"Detention!"

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Tonight!" She said before walking off

"Great!" I sighed

Carly walked over to us "Hey"

"Hi" We groaned

"Whats wrong?"

"We just got detention" Freddie said

"Why?" She asked

"Making out" Sam sighed

"You guys gotta stop doing that in public"

"Thank you Carly" I said "Can you look after Mia tonight?"

"Sure" She smiled "I love having her"

"Thanks" Freddie said

Freddie's POV

"Just stay here and NO TALKING" Mr howard yelled before leaving the room

I rolled my eyes, Sam and I are the only ones in detention anyway.

"Now what?" I groaned "We just sit here for two hours?"

"Why are we the only two here anyway?"

"Cos know one else gets detetion on the first day of school" I laughed

"True" She smiled

"This is so boring" I sighed

Sam stood up and walked over to my desk. She sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck.

"Well, he did say no talking" I smiled

I crashed my lips into hers and tangled my hands in her hair.

Sam's POV

I pulled away from Freddie and looked at the door.

"Whats wrong?" He asked breathless

"Thought I heard Mr Howard"

I kept listening. I got off Freddie and ran back to my desk. The door swung open and Mr Howard stepped in.

"Were you guys talking?" He asked

"Definitely not" Freddie answered

I was trying not to laugh. It's true though, we were NOT talking.

I looked at the clock, 6:50. Only 10 minutes of detention left.

Mr Howard walked back into the room.

"Ok, you guys can go" He said looking at his watch

We got up and walked out of the classroom. Freddie put his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the stairs.

We left the school and got in the car.

"Carly's dropping Mia off after dinner" I said

"Cool"

We pulled into the driveway and went inside.

"You want dinner?" Freddie asked

"There's something else I would rather be doing" I smiled

I put my arms around his neck and he smiled at me.

"Come on" I laughed "I have been waiting since I saw you in the shower this morning"

"Fair enough" He laughed

Carly's POV

I got to Sam's house and I knocked on the front door. No answer. I know they're home, Freddie's car is in the driveway.

The door was open, I walked in and put Mia in her crib. I went upstairs and down the hall.

I opened the door to Sam and Freddie's room and screamed when I saw what they were doing. I closed the door and ran downstairs.

Sam and Freddie came running down a minute later.

"WHAT THE HELL CARLY!" Sam yelled "DON'T YOU KNOCK?"

"DON'T YOU WARN PEOPLE WHEN YOUR GOING TO BE DOING 'THAT'?"

"CARLY, WE WERE IN OUR HOUSE IN OUR BEDROOM!"

"Ok, sorry"

I turned around and left the house, well there's something thats going to haunt me forever!

Sam's POV

Carly left and I turned to look at Freddie.

"What the..." I sighed

Freddie started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I groaned

"Oh come on, that was pretty funny. You guys freaked"

I hit him on the shoulder and walked over to the couch.

"I wouldn't just walk into her room without knocking" I said

"Uh Sam" Freddie laughed "You ALWAYS walk into Carly's room without knocking"

"...Well...If she had a boyfriend I would knock"

"Ok baby" He said sarcastically

"She's not gonna let us hear the end of this" I sighed


	36. iBreak Up

Chapter 36: iBreak Up

Sam's POV

"Hey Carls" I said as I opened my locker

"Hi" She smiled "Where's Freddie?"

"Gone to class, he had to talk to Brad about something"

Carly nodded.

I walked up the stairs and headed to Social Studies. I sat down and the teacher walked in.

After class I met Carly and Freddie.

"Sup" I smiled

"Hey Baby" Freddie said kissing the side of my head

"We doing iCarly rehearsal after school?" Carly asked

I nodded "Yeah"

Carly's POV

"Ok, What comes after Messing with Lewbert?" I asked

"Hey Hey Hey, what am I licking" Sam said

"No" Freddie said "It's The blab cam"

"No it isn't" Sam said

"Yeah it is"

"Guys it doesn't matter"

"Whatever" Sam sighed "But we all know i'm right"

"Sure" Freddie said sarcastically

"Excuse me?" Sam asked turning to look at him

"Guys, please don't fight about this. It's stupid" I sighed

"We wouldn't be fighting if that would just admit I'm right!" Sam yelled

"That?" Freddie asked "Your calling me 'That'?"

"YEAH I AM"

"GUYS!" I screamed

"You always think your right!" Freddie said

"Really?" Sam asked "NO! I don't always think i'm right"

"Oh, what was I thinking?" Freddie asked sarcastically

"I have no idea" Sam mumbled

"Sorry?" Freddie asked

"Guys this is so dumb!" I said "It doesn't matter what comes after Messing with Lewbert"

"Yes it does" Sam groaned "Because I AM RIGHT!"

"If you say so" Freddie said "This is sooooo annoying!"

"Whats annoying?"

"YOU!" He yelled "YOU ALWAYS THINK YOUR RIGHT!"

"If I'm so annoying, why am I your girlfriend?" I asked

He shrugged "I don't know"

"Do you still want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked

There was a long pause. My head dropped.

"You weren't suppost to think about it" I sighed "Thats that then"

"Sam, wait-" He started

"No, If you really loved me, you wouldn't think about whether or not you still want to be my boyfriend, it's something you should know"

I picked up Mia and headed for the door.

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that" He whispered

"I know what you ment" I sighed "Goodbye"

I left the iCarly studio and went downstairs, I saw Spencer in the kitchen, he noticed I was crying.

"Sam, whats wrong?" He asked

I shook my head "Nothing, Don't worry about it"

I left the apartment.

Freddie's POV

Sam left the studio and I turned to look at Carly.

"What just happend?" I whispered

"You just lost your girlfriend"

Spencer came running into the studio.

"What happened to Sam and why did she leave her crying?" He asked

I looked down at the floor.

"Sam and Freddie were fighting, then Sam asked him if he still wanted to be her boyfriend and he didn't answer straight away, he was thinking about it" Carly explained

"Dude" Spencer groaned

"I know, I'm an idiot"

"I reckon" Carly agreed

"What am I going to do?" I asked "I love her so much, of course I still want her to be my girlfriend"

"This is something we can't help you with" Spencer said "You have to fix it yourself"

I decided to give Sam some time, If I tried to talk to her now it would just make things worse. I went downstairs to my moms apartment and asked her if I could stay there for the night.

Sam's POV

I got home and went straight up to my room. I put Mia in her crib and I fell onto my bed.

I'm usually not the kinda person who cries easily, but I couldn't help it this time. The tears just keep pouring down my cheeks.

_*The next morning*_

I woke up hoping yesterday was all I dream, but when I turned over and saw Freddie wasn't there, I knew it was real.

I got dressed and went over to Carly's place. I needed someone to talk to.

"Hi" I said walking inside

"Hey"

She came over to hug me, I started crying again.

We walked upstairs to her room and I sat on her bed.

"Where's Mia?" She asked

"With my mom" I said

"Have you talked to Freddie?"

I shook my head "No, he didn't come home last night"

Freddie's POV

I walked into Carly's apartment and saw Spencer sitting on the couch.

"Carly and Sam are in Carly's room" He said

"Thanks"

I walked upstairs, Carly's door was open a little bit and I could hear them talking.

"Sam, you didn't do anything. He was probebly just in a bad mood or something"

"I've seen him in a mad mood before, it's different. Maybe he was serious, maybe he just doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore"

"I doubt it Sam, he loves you alot"

"I don't know, he didn't seem to certain about whether he did or not"

"So, it's really over between you guys?"

"I think so"

"Do you want it to be over?"

"Of course not! I love him so much, no one could ever understand how much. Last night, he wasn't there, it didn't feel right, I couldn't sleep without him there. Then when I woke up this morning, I was hoping it was all a dream, then I turned over and he wasn't there, I reliesed it was all real. Yesterday after the fight, he didn't even try to stop me from leaving. I hate this, I hate that all of this happened. But I can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do. He is still Mia's dad, nothing is going to change that. But I guess from now on thats all he is.

"Im sorry Sam, I'm not sure what to say"

"There's nothing you can say, but thanks for listening"

I couldn't listen to this anymore, I turned around and walked back downstairs. What am I going to do? It can't be over, I love her so much. What she just said breaks my heart, How could I hurt her so much?

I left Carly's apartment. I went downstairs and got in my car, I drove to Sam's house and went inside.

I saw a note sitting on the table.

_Sam,  
>I had to go out, I took Mia with me. We will be back later tonight.<br>Mom x_

I walked up to 'our' room, and sat on the bed.

Sam's POV

I said bye to Carly and started walking home. I walked in my front door and saw a note on the table.

I read the note and rolled my eyes.

I walked up stairs and opened my bedroom door, Freddie was sitting on my bed.

"What do you want, Mia's not here"

"I'm not here to see Mia"

"Well then why are you here?"

"Can we talk?"

"We broke up Freddie, what is there to say?"

"What I did yesterday was so stupid. There is no question about whether I still want to be your boyfriend. Of course I do, I love you, I love you so much Sam. If I loose you, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Your the best thing thats ever happened to me, I can't live with out you. Please, please don't leave me"

"I don't know, you really hurt me yesterday. When I left, you didn't try to stop me, you didn't come after me, it's like you wanted me to go"

"I'm so sorry Sam, I hate that I hurt you, it breaks my heart when your upset. You don't understand how much I love you, If there was some way for me to proove how much I love you I would. I would do anything for you"

I was starting to cry again.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered before wiping a tear of my cheek

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it before standing up.

"I love you, I always will. If your ready to talk i'll be waiting, I would wait for you forever" He walked to the door and turned to look at me again "Bye Sam"

He left, I sat frozen staring at the door.

"FREDDIE WAIT" I called running out my room

I ran down the stairs and he turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked

I walked closer to him "You would really wait forever?"

"I would, you've only been gone a day and i'm already falling apart without you. your the one I love, your the only one I will ever love. Even if you don't love me back, I would never stop loving you. "

"I would never stop loving you either. But I don't want you to wait for me forever"

"...You don't?"

I shook my head "No...I don't want you to wait for me forever, cos I want to be with you forever"

I stepped forward and crashed my lips into his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I pulled away and put my forehead to his.

"I can never loose you again" He whispered "I can't live with out you"

"I can't live without you either. I love you Freddie, more than anything"

"I love you too Sam, so much"


	37. iThink I'm Pregnant

Chapter 37: iThink I'm Pregnant

Sam's POV

I woke up and rolled over, Freddie was staring at me.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"A while" He smiled

"Why?" I laughed

He shrugged "I don't know. I missed you"

"We only broke up for one day"

"One day to many" He said kissing the side of my head "We gotta get up"

"I hate Mondays" I groaned

We got to Ridgeway and got out of the car. Freddie grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

We walked though the doors and down the hall to my locker. Carly was already there, she had her nose burried in a book.

She stopped reading and looked up at us, she looked down at our joined hands, then back at us.

"I'm guessing you worked everything out then?" She asked

I nodded "Yeah"

"Good, I hate seeing you guys fight"

Freddie's POV

After school we went back to Bushwell and headed up to Carly's apartment.

"Hey I'm home" Carly called as we walked through the door

"Hi" Spencer smiled walking out of his room

He looked at me and Sam the same way Carly did this morning. I had my arm around her shoulders and her arm was around my back.

"So you guys are back together then?" He asked

I nodded "Yep"

"Cool" He smiled "I'm gonna go to the Groovie Smoothie, be back in half an hour"

He ran past us and left.

Carly laughed "You guys want juice"

"Sure" Sam said

We walked into the kitchen and Carly got out the big jug of juice.

A minute later her phone went off.

"Who texted?" Sam asked

"Spencer" She sighed "He forgot his wallet and he already ordered his smoothie so he can't leave"

I rolled my eyes.

"Be back in a minute" She said picking Spencers wallet up off the counter

I looked at Sam, she was staring at her juice.

"You ok?" I asked

She turned to look at me "Yeah, fine"

"You sure? You seem out of it today"

"Seriously i'm fine" She smiled putting her arms around my neck

I kissed her forehead "When Carly comes back i'll go downstairs to get Mia"

She nodded. She really did seem out of it today, it's like she was worried?

Carly got back and I left the apartment, I walked downstairs to my mom's place to get Mia.

Sam's POV

I watched Freddie leave, I turned to look at Carly.

"You ok?" She asked "You seem out of it"

I shook my head " need your help, but you can't tell Freddie"

"Ok"

I looked down at my feet and then back up at her "I...I think...I think i'm pregnant again Carls"

Her jaw dropped "WHAT?"

"I don't know what to do" I sighed

"Well you need to go get a pregnancy test"

"I would but Freddie is with me like 24/7" I groaned

"Ok, well i'll buy it"

I smiled "Thanks Carls"

Carly's POV

"You ready?" I asked Sam handing her the test

"No" She sighed "But I have to find out"

She walked into my bathroom and shut the door.

She came out a minute later holding the test.

"How long do you have to wait?" I asked

"Three minutes"

You could feel the awkwardness, we were just standing there waiting for Sam's phone to beep.

It finally did.

"I can't look at it" She said handing the test to me

"Ok" I sighed

I held the test up.

"It's negative" I said

"What?"

"It's negative"

"Thank God" Sam smiled hugging me

I saw Freddie walk in, I let go off Sam and she turned to look at him. He saw the pregnancy test in my hand.

"Whats that?" He asked

"Uhhh...ummm" I mumbled

"It's a pregnancy test" Sam said

"Which one of you took it?"

"I did" Sam sighed

Freddie's eyes went wide "You...you...we"

"It's negative" Sam added

He relaxed a little "Well why didn't you start with that?"

"Sorry" She smiled

"So, you thought you were pregnant again?"

She nodded "Yep"

"So what would you guys of done if you were pregnant again?" I asked

Sam shrugged "We'd of figured it out I guess"

Freddie nodded in agreement.

_*One hour later*_

Sam, Freddie and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Spencer came running downstairs.

"CARLY SHAY!" He yelled walking in front of the tv "WHY WAS THIS PREGNANCY TEST IN YOUR BIN?"

He held the test up. I looked at Sam and she started laughing.

"Don't worry Spence" She smiled "It's my test"

"It's your test?"

"Yeah and it's negative"

We all started laughing and Spencer walked away.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Christmas Eve and this will probably be my last update before Christmas.**

**So...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I hope everyone has a great Christmas!**

**If you wanna get me a gift, leave me a review. Reviews are great presents, I LOVE getting them!**

**Also, I'm having a Q&A. So leave any questions in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

**They can be any questions you want, and you can ask as many as you want :)**


	38. iChristmas

**A/N: OMG you guys i'm so sorry, it's been over a month since I updated. I have been so stuck on this story, I have no idea what to write. What do you guys wanna see in this story?**

Chapter 38: iChristmas

Sam's POV

I woke up smiling, I looked at the calender on the wall, December 23rd. Only 2 more sleeps till Christmas!

Yes, i'm such a big kid when it comes to Christmas, I love it.

I looked over at Freddie, he was still asleep.

I was thinking about waking him up sweetly...but I always do that. Let's try something different!

I got really close to his face and...

"FREDDIE!"

His eyes shot open "WHAT! WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

I started laughing.

"SAM!"

"Sorry" I laughed "I just wanted to see what you would do"

He raised an eyebrow...I know that look, nothing good ever comes from it.

He got on top of me and started tickling me.

"Freddie...stop" I laughed

"Are you going to say sorry?"

"I'm...Sorry"

"Ok" He said before getting off me "Now, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Duh, it's Christmas in two days" I smiled "And it's Mia's first Christmas"

"Very true" He laughed "So, what do you want to do today baby?"

"Stay in bed" I whispered cuddling into him "It's freezing outside"

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me "I love you" He smiled

"Love you too"

Freddie's POV

"What do I get her for christmas?" I asked Carly

"Dude, you asked me the same question on her birthday. I DON'T KNOW!" She laughed

"Well, what did you get her?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Becaue if you know what I got her, then you'll know what I got you"

"So you got us the same thing?" I asked

"...Um...I guess you got say that" She answered "Just go to the mall and get her something!"

"Fine" I groaned turning around and leaving her room

I left Carly's apartment and went downstairs, I got in my car and drove to the mall. Sam isn't the easiest person to buy for.

I walked into the mall and looked around for a while, most girls like getting shoes and clothes...But Sam isn't most girls, which I like but it makes her harder to shop for.  
>I got her that silver bracelet for her birthday, she loved that, but what the hell do I get her now?<p>

I went back to the same store that I bought the bracelet from. I heard my phone beep, I pulled it out of my pocket.

**From: Carly**

**Earrings**

I looked at the text confused.

**To: Carly**

**What?**

**From: Carly**

**You ever noticed that Sam has her ears pierced but she NEVER wears earring?**

**To: Carly**

**Good point :) I'll have a look, thanks Carls.**

I put my phone away and turned back to the store, thats actually a really good idea. I never noticed Sam didn't wear earrings, I noticed she has her ears pierced but I never asked her why she doesn't wear earrings.

Carly's POV

I heard my front door open and Freddie walked in.

"Hey, how did shopping go?" I asked

"Good" He said pulling a small box out of his pocket "Whatya think?" He opened the box and my jaw dropped. I saw two small silver heart shaped earrings **(A/N: Pic on my profile)**

"They're beautiful" I smiled "Sam's going to love them"

"I hope so" He said closing the box

The door opened again and Sam walked in holding Mia. Freddie quickly shoved the box back in his pocket before turning around.

"Hey" He said quickly

Sam looked at him confused "Whats up with you?"

"Nothing" He said more calmly. He walked over to her and took Mia out of her arms "Hey cutie pie" He smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Whatever" Sam said walking away "Don't give me a kiss then"

Freddie rolled his eyes and followed her into the kitchen. She turned around and he put his lips on hers.

"Hey baby" He smiled "Happy now"

She nodded "Yep"

I laughed, i'll never understand those two.

Sam's POV

"Merry Christmas Shay's" I yelled as we walked into Carly's apartment

"Merry Christmas" She smiled standing up from the couch

"The tree is still alive" I smiled "It's not on fire...yet"

"Yeah _yet_" Carly laughed "SPENCER, SAM AND FREDDIE ARE HERE!" She called up the stairs

"Merry Christmas" Spencer smiled

"Merry Christmas Spence"

"...CAN WE OPEN PRESENTS NOW?" Carly yelled

"uhh...sure" I answered

"YAY!" She jumped up and down before running to the tree, we all followed her and sat down. Freddie took Mia from me and put her on his lap. I love watching him play with her, hold her, feed her, talk to her, they just look so cute.

"Me first" Carly squealed reaching under the tree, she's definetly...excited

She pulled out three small blue boxes, she handed one to me, one to Freddie and held on to the other one.

I opened the box, inside was a silver necklace and it had:

_Freddie  
>Sam<br>Mia_

Engraved on it, so did Freddie's. **(A/N: Pics on my profile)**

"And..." Carly started opening the other box "This one is for Mia when she gets older"

"Thanks Carls" I smiled before hugging her "Thats really sweet"

_*6 hours later*_

We got home and I went straight to the bathroom for a shower, it's freezing cold outside. I turned the water on and got in. I let the hot water run down my back for ages. I thought about today, it was really fun. We had dinner at Carly's house...Spencer made spaghetti tachos, whats Christmas without them? Then the tree set on fire...again, what's Christmas without that happening? Then after dinner we all went outside to play in the snow. It was a really good Christmas.

I got out of the shower and dried myself, I put my PJ's on and brushed my hair before leaving the bathroom and walking down the hall to our room.  
>The door was half shut, I could see Freddie sitting on the end of the bed with Mia, he was talking to her. I smiled at them, she's gonna turn out to be such a daddy's girl.<p>

"Did you enjoy your first Christmas?" I heard him say "I enjoyed it" He smiled "What was your favourite part? The part where Uncle Spencer set the tree on fire? It was pretty funny" He laughed "Or the part where I hit your mom with a snowball? She was mad but you found it funny didn't you" He nodded at her "Yeah"

I rolled my eyes. He changed her position so that her head was now lying on his shoulder and he was rubbing her back.

"I love you Mia" He whispered to her "I love your mom too, you're the two best girls in the whole world. I bet you're going to grow up to be exactly like her, sarcastic, pushy, strong, smart, funny and insanely beautiful...You know, you're all ready exactly like her. You both throw a tantrum when your hungry, you both love to sleep all day" He stopped to look at her "And you both seem to love burrying your head in my neck" He laughed

I rolled my eyes but kept smiling, I love watching him with her, it's like he was born to be a dad, he's perfect at it.

I finally decided to quiet listening threw the door. I opened it all the way and walked in. I closed it behind me and walked over to the bed. I sat next to Freddie and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby" He smiled

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too"

"How did you get so good at this?" I asked

"Good at what?"

"Being a dad, your so perfect with her"

He smiled before putting her back to her original postion in his arms "I don't know. But your perfect with her too, I've seen you play with her and talk to her"

I brushed her thin layer of hair off her face, she looked at me with her big brown eyes, just like Freddie does.

"She's gonna turn out to be such a daddy's girl" I laughed

I watched her eyes slowly start to close. She fell asleep in Freddie's arms. She's so beautiful.

"Goodnight sweetie" I whispered before kissing her forehead

Freddie got up and walked over to her crib. He put her in and pulled the blankets over her.

I lied back on the bed and watched him, did I mention I love watching him with her?

He walked back over to the bed and climbed on top of me.

"It's freezing" I whispered

He smiled "I know how to warm you up" He put his lips on my neck, he bit and sucked all the way up to my ear.

"Baby i'm tired" I half whispered half moaned

"Your saying no?" He asked shocked but not taking his lips off my neck. I felt his hands move up my stomach until they cupped my breasts.

"It's been a really long day" I groaned

"So your saying no?" He asked again. One of his hands moved down my stomach and into my pants. I felt one of his fingers slide into me, I threw my head back.

"Well?" He asked "If you too tired we don't have to do this, just tell me to stop and I will" He added a second finger and got faster.

"Shit" I groaned, I'm really tired and I want to say stop but this just feels way to good.

"Ok, baby please don't stop" I moaned

"So you want to this now?" He asked

I nodded "Yes please" He smiled

"Ok then"

He lips came back down to my neck. He stopped right next to my ear and whispered "Merry Christmas baby"


	39. iNew Years

**A/N: So guess what, my laptop broke. Just my luck right?  
>Turns out my laptop can't be fixed so until I get a new one I'm stuck writing on my old computer. I lost all of my stories but no worries; I'm checking all the last chapters on my phone and continuing from there.<br>Are people still reading this? I know I have been very slack with the updates and I'm sorry but no one's leaving feedback anymore :( **

Chapter 39: iNew Years

Sam's POV

I let out a soft moan when I felt someone kissing the side of my neck. Either Freddie came over really early or Carly's gone bonkers.

"Hey baby" I smiled when I saw Freddie's face

"Hey" He mumbled against my neck

I stayed over Carly's last night, she said just because I have a kid now doesn't mean our sleepovers are going to stop. I was worried about leaving Freddie and Mia alone for they night, they'd never been alone before.

"When'd you get here?" I asked rolling over, it was then I realized Carly wasn't in the room "And where's Carly?"

"I got here just now, I missed you" He kissed my nose "And Carly's downstairs"

He lied down next to me and put his arm around me.

"So how did last night go?" I asked running my finger over his neck

"Good" He answered "We had a long talk"

"About?"

"Stuff" He chuckled "She's a fantastic listener"

"No problems?"

"No" he smiled "You didn't need to worry, I can take care of my daughter"

"Speaking of your daughter" I smiled "Where is she?"

"Downstairs with Carly"

"I wanna go see her" I said sitting up "I missed her"

"Well…" I rolled my eyes "Guess we know who you missed more!"

I turned around and put my lips on his "Love you" I smiled when I pulled away.

"Love you too"

We went downstairs into the living room. Carly was sitting on the couch with Mia in her lap and they were watching Dora the Explorer.

"Carly" I laughed putting my hand on her shoulder "Mia's not old enough to understand that show and…frankly you're too old to be watching it alone"

She rolled her eyes before handing me my daughter; I smiled when I saw Mia's big brown eyes look up at me.

"Hey gorgeous" I kissed her forehead "I missed you"

I put my hand under her bottom and her head on my shoulder.

"So you sure she was okay?" I asked Freddie

"She was great, we had heaps of fun didn't we" He smiled looking at her. He ran his finger over her arm and she grabbed his finger when he got to her hand.

"Awww" Carly giggled "Her fingers are so tiny"

I nodded "Yeah"

Freddie's POV

"What are we doing on New Year's Eve?" I asked Sam when she came downstairs

"You, me, Carly and Spencer are going to the roof of Bushwell to watch the fireworks" She said falling on the couch next to me

"What about Mia?"

"She's coming too"

"Sam" I laughed "I am not letting my six month old daughter go outside in the middle of winter until midnight. She'll freeze"

"True…" She frowned "Ok, we'll stay home with her then. But it's her first New Year's, at least let her stay up until midnight"

"I'll let her but I'll tell you right now she's gonna fall asleep"

"Whatever" Sam rolled her eyes "I'm tired, I can't sleep alone" She put her head on my shoulder

"Carly was there" I laughed

"Yeah, but I can't do this with Carly" She moved to my lap and put her lips on mine. I moaned when she bit my bottom lip.

"I love you so much" I smiled against her mouth

"I love you too"

Sam's POV

"In 5,4,3,2…" Freddie said

"I'm Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"And this is the very last webcast for 2011" Carly smiled "So you're in for a very special iCarly tonight, cause it's New Years Eve!"

I pressed the applause button on the remote.

"To kick off the show, let's take a few questions"

"Ok" Freddie said looking at his laptop "Carly and Sam, what are your plans for New Years"

"Well, The three of us and Spencer were going to go to the roof of my apartment building to watch the fireworks" Carly started "But Freddie and Sam didn't want to take Mia outside at night because it'll be too cold"

"Next question"

Freddie walked back over to the laptop "Sam and Freddie, I'm sixteen and I just found out I got my girlfriend pregnant. I'm super scared and I don't know what to do. She said she doesn't expect me to be involved if I don't want to be. What should I do?"

"Don't leave her to do this alone" I answered "Being pregnant at sixteen is one of the most scariest things ever and…If Freddie had of left me I don't know what I would have done, I never could've handled this without him. But don't leave her…Sure you're scared, so was Freddie, he almost fainted when I told him. But if you're scared, how to you think she's feeling?"

I looked at Freddie and he was smiling.

"Uhh…We'll answer some more questions soon but until then please enjoy this video of Spencer trying to change Mia's diaper" Carly said before running to the laptop

"Why'd you stop the show?" I asked

"What you just said was amazing" Carly grinned

I shrugged "It's true"

"I'll be back in a sec…" Carly said before leaving the studio

I turned to look at Freddie; he put his arms around me.

"Thanks" I whispered "…For never leaving us"

"I'd never leave you"

I looked up at him and put my lips on his.

Freddie's POV

"So what do ya wanna do tonight baby" I asked as we walked through the front door

"Well" She smiled putting her arms around my neck "I have a few ideas"

I laughed "I thought you wanted to spend New Year's with Mia"

Sam looked into the stroller "She's asleep"

"But what if she wakes up?"

"She's half me, she's always asleep"

I smiled before putting my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. I put my lips on her neck and sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear. I felt her hands go to my hair.

"We have to put Mia to bed first" I mumbled against her neck

"Ok" She moaned "Just hurry up"

I let go of her and walked back over to the stroller, I got Mia out and took her upstairs to her room. I put her down in her crib and left her room.

I walked across the hall to our room and saw Sam lying in the middle of the bed. I jumped on the bed next to her and climbed on top of her. She grabbed my head and pulled my lips down to hers. I felt her hands go under my shirt and her fingers ran over my back.

Sam's POV

Half an hour later we were tangled up in the sheets trying to catch our breath. I looked at Freddie who was smiling at me. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers.

"You're amazing" I smiled rubbing the top of his thumb with mine

I rolled over and put my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat still going 100 miles an hour. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too"

I heard a cry coming from the other room.

"Mia sure knows how to ruin a moment" I laughed; I got out of bed and put my robe on. I walked across the hall into Mia's room and got her out of her crib.

"What wrong gorgeous?" I kissed her forehead, I walked back into our room and Freddie was getting dressed.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked pulling his shirt over his head

"Nothing, she's just cranky"

He laughed before sitting next to me on the bed. I handed her to him and she stopped crying.

"Its official" I groaned "She loves you more"

"No she doesn't" He laughed

"Whatever" I sighed


End file.
